World of Magic
by AnkouRavien
Summary: This is a world of magic. Everything is connected to magic. You can create anything you want with magic. It's a beautiful world, isn't it? Nevermind. I don't have magical power. I hate this world! (AU)
1. Chapter 1

Name - Class - Age

Elsword - Rune Slayer - 15

Aisha - Elemental Master - 15

Raven - Blade Master - 15

Eve - Code Battle Seraph - ?

Chung - Deadly Chaser - 15

Ara - Yama Raja - 17

Elesis - Blazing Heart - 17

Add - Lunatic Psyker - 17

Aren - (Insert Aren's class here) - 20

* * *

Rrrrring!

Click!

For Lady El's sake, I hate school!

"Wake up, Ravey! You're not going to late again!"

I pull my blanket. "Shut up, sis". The best bed is in the morning!

"Come on. The guard won't let you enter the school if you late!" My sis—Ara—shouted while she pulls my blanket.

Well, she can't wake me up just by pulling the blanket away. I hug my pillow. "Who cares".

She pinches my cheeks. "Wake! Up!"

She started to annoy me. I throw my pillow at her. "No".

She lifts me up with her magical power. It's like the floor is flying. "Anything but magic!" I narrowed my eyes on her.

"You leave me no choice, Ravey~" She said cheerfully.

And she dropped me on the floor. Great. "I hate you, sis".

"I love you too, lil bro," she said while she helps me to stand up.

I hate magic. Really.

I look at her and she's staring at me. "What?"

"You should smile a little," she said with a smile.

"Do you expect me to smile after what you did?" I hissed.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry," she apologized. Is she expects me to forgive her too? If yes, then the answer is no.

* * *

After getting prepared for school (I did it slowly. I hope I'm late for school!), I go to the dining room. It's time to eat breakfast slowly!

"It's the usual egg bread!" My older brother—Aren—looks proud with his average cooking skill.

Still better than me, though.

"I better do the cooking next time, bro~" Ara said as she ate her breakfast.

"Hey, don't say that. I tried," Aren smiled. "What do you think, Rave?"

"I don't care as long as I can eat," I answered.

He gives a pat on my shoulder. "Cheer up, bro. You looked down every day".

"Let's have fun after school, okay?" Ara smiled.

"No," I answered shortly. She thinks I can have fun in my current situation?

"Try making friends at school," Ara suggested.

OhmyladyelthatisagoodideaIshouldfollowit.

"Are you nuts?" I sighed. "I'm just a laughing stock! What kind of idiot who wants to be a laughing stock together with me?!"

"You should be friendlier then," Aren suggested.

I rolled my eyes. "That doesn't change everything".

Seriously, I hate this kind of suggestion. They keep telling me to get some friends, but I just can't! Can somebody understand that?!

Nevermind. Nobody can understand that.

Ara looks at clock. "Damn it!" Ara holds my hand tightly. "I'm sorry, Ravey, but I'm going to take you to fly with me today!" She lifted up my hand. "Good thing you're small, so I can carry you!"

"Wait, what?!" I tried to release my hand from her. "No! Let me walk like usual!"

"No! Look at the time!" Ara points the clock.

5 minutes before class.

"I guess I'll skip school for today," I said. Come on! Let me skip school! I don't want to go! Please!

"You already skipped 8 times on this semester, Ravey. You're not going to skip another one," Ara narrowed her eyes at me.

I guess I have no choice. "Sis, please! I don't want to go with you!" I begged.

"Why?" Ara asked. "Am I flying too high?"

Is she likes to see me begging like this? "No, it's not that! Just let me skip school for today! Please!"

"Aren, we're off!" Ara pulled my hand and took me to fly. Why? Because I can't fly.

Lady El, please give me a good luck today.

* * *

We arrived at school on time. Thanks to her, I guess?

A purple-haired girl—Aisha, the smartest student in my class—points at me. "Hey, it's Raven!"

A red-haired boy beside her—Elsword—looks at me. "Raven that can't fly!"

The two of them and the others laugh at me.

I hate magic. Really.

"Thanks for making my day worse, sis," I hissed. She's just trying to help, I know, but she really makes my day worse.

"Good luck, Ravey!" She waves while she went.

A red-haired girl—Elsword's older sister, Elesis—approached her. "It's unlucky to have a brother like him, isn't it?"

Oh, great. Don't tell me people feel pity for my sister because of having a useless brother like me.

School bell rings. Everyone go to their class immediately. Oh, cool! I can go to class without problem—

A bullet passed in front of my face.

—or not.

I look at the shooter. A blonde boy with monster-that-we-all-know-because-it-is-popular ears on his hair—Chung. "Let me see how long you can run from me!" Chung shot another bullet from his gun. I dodged it and ran as fast as I can. It won't kill me, but trust me, it really hurts. He doesn't need to reload—because he's using magical bullets. Great, huh?

I hate magic. Really.

Class is near, but I feel like it's so far away! There are marbles (luckily I'm not stepping on it. Thanks to Lady El's blessing), a wave of ice—I'm sure Aisha made this, and nails on the way to class that I have to try hard to not stepping on it while all Chung has to do is fly. And finally, I'm arrived at the class! Let's just enter the class and—

A bucket of cold water fell off to my head and everybody laughs at me. For Lady El's sake, this is not an ice bucket challenge. How can they set this up under 1 minute?! It's magic, isn't it?

I hate magic. Really.

I took the bucket from my head and look at a guy in front of me, Elsword. I narrowed my eyes on him. "What do you want, Elsh-t?"

Elsword moved closer and glares at me. He's the shortest of them all, but I just realized I'm shorter than him. Am I really that small like sis said? "What did you just say?"

"Are you deaf?" I smiled. Am I being a badass bullied person right now? If yes, that would be… awesome? I don't know.

Elsword punches me with his fire fist. I dodged it and run away. Again.

Okay, plan B. I'm going to restroom and shut myself there. F-ck class.

Elsword is chasing me and luckily he's not fast enough to catch me (thanks to Lady El's blessing again). I ran to boy's restroom, enter one of the toilet room, and lock the door. Phew! That was tiring!

Plan C, I don't know what to do anymore.

I guess I can explain everything in here because nobody is going to disturb me this time. This is Elrios, a world of magic. Everybody have magical power. Everything is connected with magic. This toilet is a magical thing too, I guess. There's nothing to worry. You can get everything with magic—except knowledge, of course. I don't know if you can get your imaginary friend or not—if you had one. You can create your dream world, like, a room filled with sweets or video games—or make your body thinner if you think you're fat. Anything you want might exist in this world. It depends on your magical power.

And here I am, sitting inside the toilet room doing nothing but stares at the door. I don't understand. I was born without magical power. Aren and Ara have to do everything for me. I don't really know how it feels like to create your own dream world. If I can, I would make a world without magic. People in school keep bullying me over and over. I can't do anything. I'm weak and probably I'm the dumbest person in the world, I admit. I'm useless.

Okay, enough talking. How do I get out of here?

* * *

A few hours passed. 2 hours, I guess. I do nothing for around 2 hours. Great. This is what I called being productive.

I open the door. Maybe I can borrow a new uniform since I can't make mine back to dry. "You're finally out, jerk," Elsword said, right in front of the door.

"Did you wait for me? Why, thank you," I replied with a smile.

Okay, I'm doomed.

I tried to run, but he caught me this time. "You're not going anywhere this time," Elsword smirked.

And I wasted my time again inside a locker. It's useless to call for help since this locker needs fingerprint to open it. But I still knock from inside the locker. If someone could help me using his/her magical power, that would be great.

Why does this world use magic anyway? This is not fair!

Beep!

Wait. Did someone just open the locker?

I look at a white-haired guy in front of me. If I remember correctly, this is sis' friend—Add. How did he do that? Magic?

Add narrowed his eyes. "How long are you going to stay there? Get out".

I get out from the locker, still wandering how he did that thing. "Thanks".

"Get lost," he said as he walks away.

What.

Okay then.

After borrowing a uniform from the school, I went to class, making everybody shocks. Maybe they're wandering how I get out from that locker. Well, I still don't know how he did that.

I got seat on the front row. Trust me, this is not good.

The moment I sit, someone threw a crumpled paper to my head. Someone else threw it to my desk. I open the crumpled paper.

"Loser".

Wait, no, I'm not talking about this.

Bang!

Oh my lady El, that f-cking hurts! I'm prepared for that and I succeed to not scream in pain! But, really?! He shot right in back of my neck! That's dangerous! I look behind to see people laughing at me, especially Chung.

See? This is why I don't want to go to school! I hate this!

"Why are you looking at the back?"

I face forward to see my math teacher in front of me. "Now please solve it," my teacher said as he shows a question on the screen.

Math, please solve your own problems instead of telling others to solve it. I beg you.

* * *

It's break time. Everybody went to canteen to get the lunch first. Just when I about to go there, Elsword and his friends surround me. This is not good.

"How did you get out of there?" Elsword narrowed his eyes.

"You're curious, huh?" I smiled.

Bang!

"Ouch!" I narrowed my eyes on Chung as I rub my right arm. "Why do you have to shot me to get the answer?!"

Chung points his gun at my head. "Just answer the question," he threatened.

"I don't know!" I answered.

Elsword punches my face with his fire fist. "Do you think we're going to believe that?!"

I have to rub my cheek this time. "Well, no, but I'm serious".

Chung is ready to pull the trigger. I sighed. "Seriously, I don't know! It just opened, and—"

Elsword is ready to punch me with his fire fist again. "How can you not believe me? You should understand. It's magic, right?"

They laugh. But why? "You can't use magic, loser," Elsword teased.

"Well, yeah, but someone else can, right?" I asked. I have to keep calm, I think.

Chung claps his hands. "Someone saved this little sh-t!" He narrowed his eyes at me. "Who is it?"

"Why do you ask?" I asked back. "I thought you can found this person with magic".

"What took you guys so long? Let's eat!" Aisha shouted from the corridor.

"We let you go this time," Elsword said. They approach Aisha and go.

I sigh in relief. I won't tell them about Add. He saved me from that locker and I don't know how to repay, so this is the only way, I guess.

I stepped out of the class. Chung points his gun at me from the left. "Do you think I'm going to let you go?"

I look at him. "So, you're not going to let me have lunch?"

He pulled the trigger. I dodged it and ran away. Too much running for today! "Just let me eat, god dammit!"

"I won't~" He said while he's chasing me.

And I can't believe we're running until the break time is over. I panted heavily. "Go back to class, if you dare," he smirked.

Bang!

And that's why he's called Deadly Chaser.

* * *

Finally! I can go home now… sort of. Rain comes down and sis is on the club right now. "Later, noob!" Aisha smirked and she flight with a magic circle above her to protect her from rain. The others doing the same thing as well.

"You're getting wet twice today!" Elsword grinned as he flight to his home.

"Shut up!" I shouted. Good thing I bring my umbrella.

Can I do something to prevent them from bullying me?

I mean, am I really that useless?

I'm sick of this.

"I'm home—"

"You bring your umbrella, right?" Aren asked worriedly as he looks at me. "You bring it, but you're still wet. I don't understand".

"Thanks to the ice bucket challenge," I said as I enter the living room to see sis and… what the hell is Add doing in here?

"Oh, it's you again," Add narrowed his eyes. "You really are a loser, aren't you?"

"I don't give a damn what you think," I replied.

"This is why you don't have any friends," Ara hit my head.

"What do you want?!" I yelled. I don't understand why she likes to hit me.

Someone—wait, I'm not sure. Is she really human?

Anyway, this white-haired human-like thing came out from the kitchen. She approaches me. "Are you Raven?" she asked with a monotone voice.

"Uh, yes," I answered. What is this?

"I've been told to take care of you since you don't have magical power," she said.

"What?" I look at this creature with disbelief. "This is a nasod, right?"

"Are you blind?" Add replied.

My eyes widened. "She has magical power?!"

"Yes, she's better than you," Add smirked. Great. How useless I am now?

"I ask him to make her for you! Say thanks," Ara said cheerfully.

"Thanks," I said, not feeling thankful at all.

"You better commit suicide sooner," Add said. He left, just like that.

"So, yeah, this is what I told you about having fun!" Ara shouted happily.

The nasod is still looking at me. "Hi, Raven. I'm Eve".

What.

* * *

 _Yay! I'm sorry for Raven fans out there, but I really like to bully him (?)_

 _Just kidding. This is how I show my love._

 _Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to mention that Raven still have his human arms. I'm sorry ; w ;

* * *

 _"I ask him to make her for you! Say thanks," Ara said cheerfully._

 _"Thanks," I said, not feeling thankful at all._

 _"You better commit suicide sooner," Add said. He left, just like that._

 _"So, yeah, this is what I told you about having fun!" Ara shouted happily._

 _The nasod is still looking at me. "Hi, Raven. I'm Eve"._

 _What._

* * *

"Why did he spend his time to make this for me? I don't even know him," I said while I'm looking at Eve.

"Well, it's because I ask him and he accepted it. You should be grateful!" Ara replied.

Oh, really? I'm sure it's not that simple.

"Is he your boyfriend?" I asked bluntly.

Her cheeks turn red. "I-It doesn't matter!"

"Fine," I replied. I don't really care about it.

"Raven, your skin is burned," Eve said as she pointed my cheek.

Aren and Ara turn their head to me. "What?!"

It's surprising that sis or bro didn't notice it. "Don't worry. It'll heal by itself," I said to Eve.

"Let me take care of it," Eve said. She summoned first aid kid from a magic circle.

"I'm fine, Eve. You don't have to take care of this," I insisted. "I got this every time I go to school. I'm used to it".

"That's the problem," Eve forced me to sit on the floor while she's taking care of my burn. "Whether you used to it or not, it still hurts, right?"

"What do you mean by that, Rave?" Aren asked worriedly.

"Forget it. You won't understand," I murmured.

Silence fills the room while Eve treats me.

"Where do you live?" I asked Eve.

Eve tilted her head. "What do you mean? I live here".

"She'll sleep on your room, okay, Ravey?" Ara smiled.

I don't how to react to this. Surprised? Confused? Happy? "Really?"

"Are you not happy?" Eve asked with her straight face. I wonder what happens if she has an expression.

"Of course he's happy!" Ara pat my head.

"I didn't say anything!" I protested.

"Done," Eve smiled. Whoa! She can smile?!

"Thanks," I stand up and walk away. "I'm going to take a shower".

I went to the bathroom. There's a text written in red paint on the mirror.

"We're here".

Great. They'll come. I'm not going to sleep tonight.

* * *

I exited from bathroom and Eve is already in front of me. "Don't scare me like that!" I shouted. She surprised me! Wait, even a nasod is taller than me? I hate this.

"Are you okay?" Eve looked at me. "You look pale".

I sighed. "It's just your imagination".

Eve noticed the text on the mirror. "Who wrote that?"

"My classmates," I answered. I experienced something like this before and it's horrible. So horrible that I don't want to remember it again.

"Why did they do that? Aren't they your friends?" Eve asked again.

"I don't have friends," I narrowed my eyes on her. "Move. You're in my way".

"We should tell Aren and Ara," Eve said.

"No need. It's no use telling them," I replied. Eve pulled my hand and we went to the kitchen.

"Ravey and Evie!" Ara looked at us with a smile. "What's going on?"

"Raven, tell her," Eve forced me to tell sis about the text.

"Can I have my dinner right now?" I asked. I'm not going to tell her about it.

"Yeah, sure," Ara looked at me confusedly. "You're really hungry, aren't you?"

"I didn't get my lunch this noon," I replied.

"Oh! You were playing tag with your friend, right?" She asked with a smile.

"How many times do I have to tell you? He's not my friend!" I yelled. I told her about this many times and she still thinks that I'm just playing. Why?!

"Here you go!" She gives the meal to me. Let's just forget that and eat! I'm really hungry!

Eve grabs my shoulder. "Raven, wait".

I turned to her. She faced sis. "Ara, he's being bullied".

Ara lifts her one eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"See for yourself," Eve said as she walks to bathroom. Ara followed her. I don't plan this, so I guess I just go to dining room and eat my meal then.

Just when I want to sit, sis and Eve come to the room while arguing.

"What are you talking about, Eve? You lied!"

"I'm not lying. I swear the text was there".

Ara narrowed her eyes on me. "Ravey, tell me the truth".

"What?" Come on. Just let me eat!

"Did you see a text on the mirror or not?" Ara asked. It's been a long time since I saw her this serious.

"I did," I answered. Is she going to believe us now?

Ara sighed. "Great joke".

What?! "You don't believe me?!" I narrowed my eyes on her.

"Enjoy your meal~" Ara went back to the kitchen.

Aren came to the room. "What happened?"

Eve told him about the text on the mirror.

"It's just a joke, bro. The text wasn't even there!" Ara shouted from the kitchen.

Aren laughs. "You two collaborate to make this joke?"

"It's not a joke," Eve and I replied simultaneously.

"Just eat, Rave," Aren smiled and then he went to the kitchen.

"I told you it's no use," I said to Eve. Eve just looked Aren went to the kitchen. I think she wanted to say something, but she doesn't say anything.

* * *

After I ate my meal (I think I ate it in 5 minutes), I went to my room to do my math homework. Why do I have to learn this subject? I hate it. It's full of numbers and it's not fun at all. I don't understand why math teacher insisted this is a fun subject.

"You're not doing well in school," Eve said as she looks at my scores. My MATH scores, to be exact. It's full of F. "Oh, finally you got E".

"E for Eve. Happy?" I narrowed my eyes on her.

"No".

Really?

"I can teach you," Eve said as she looks at another scores.

"No need. I can't do it," I replied. I look at my homework. O… kay… what kind of alien language is this?

"But you have to," Eve insisted.

"Why?" I sighed. "Sis taught me about math for around 3 hours and she gave up because I don't understand anything".

"They will force you to go to school, even though you don't understand anything at school, right?" Eve asked, still looking at my 'amazing' scores.

Wow. She's right. "Yeah".

"And if Ara gave up, it's her fault," Eve said as she put my exam papers at the table.

"Your point?" I asked. "Don't explain things shortly. I'm not that smart to understand it, you know".

"Sorry," she apologized. "You got E on your math exam, you remember?"

"Uh, yeah," I tilted my head. What is she trying to say?

"You understand that part a little. That's why you got an E instead of F," Eve looked at me. "Do you understand so far?"

I nodded. "If she taught you for around 3 hours and you still don't understand anything, that means she taught you in a wrong way".

Okay? "How can you say that?"

"3 hours wasted for nothing sounds impossible for me," Eve said.

"Sis doesn't understand how much I hate magic in my entire life. 3 hours wasted for nothing is possible," I replied.

"It's her fault again, then," she smiled.

I don't even know anymore. "Whatever".

"Let me teach you," Eve summoned a nasod—a drone, I think—and sit beside me, "and let's finish this homework".

"Don't show your magical power in front of me. I hate it," I said. I'm not going to yell at her since she doesn't know this.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized. She quickly unsummon her 'drone'. "I'm going to get a chair from the dining room. Please wait," she exited the room.

Did she just apologize? Am I not hearing things?

* * *

I finished my math homework in 3 hours! That's amazing! I'm not talking about the 3 hours, I'm talking about the finished part!

"This is the first time I finished my math homework!" I shouted happily.

Eve smiled. "You smiled".

I look at her. "Master told me you never smiled before," she said.

"Master?" Who is she talking about?

"Add," she answered.

Wait. Does that mean he's been watching me? "Are you serious?"

Eve nodded. "He heard from your sister".

Phew.

"Do you have other homework?" Eve asked. I shake my head. "What are you going to do now?" Eve asked again.

"I-I don't know," I scratched my head. I'm not going to sleep, that's for sure.

"Maybe you should sleep. You look tired," Eve looked at me.

I looked at the other side. "No. I'll sleep tomorrow morning".

"That's bad for your health," Eve said.

"I don't care!" Who cares about my health anyway?

"Is it about the text?" Eve asked. Damn. How did she know?

"It's none of your business," I replied.

"You have to sleep," Eve insisted.

Maybe I have to insist as well. "No".

"It's okay," Eve said.

"It's not," I murmured.

"I'll protect you".

"You won't understand! There are around 10 of them!" I yelled

"I can handle that," Eve stared at me.

"You can't—"

Eve holds my shoulder. "Raven, look at me". I look at her eyes. "I'll protect you from them. Trust me".

"Why?" I don't understand. Why is she on my side?

"Now you get some sleep, okay?" she smiled.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked. I'm curious. Really.

"Do I need a reason to help the others?" she asked. Well, I don't know. Maybe not?

"It's not fair," I lowered my head. "Why am I the only one without magical power? I just want to be like the others".

"Why do you have to be like the others?" Eve asked. I look at her. "You're special".

"What do you mean by that? I can't do anything! I'm weak! I'm useless! What's so special about me?!" I yelled.

"Stop saying things like that!" she yelled back. Whoa, she can yell? With her monotone voice? For real? I look at her. "You're trying to do things like the others do. That's why you can't do anything!"

Anyway, to see her angry with that straight face is kinda… weird.

"I-I don't know," I murmured. "What can I do?"

"We'll figure that out," she said softly. "Now get some sleep".

"What about you?" I asked.

"I'm a nasod. I will stay awake until master wants to do maintenance," Eve answered.

Okay then.

I lied down on the bed. Am I really going to be okay? "Eve?"

"Yes?"

"I don't think this is a good idea," I said. I have a bad feeling about Eve protecting me.

"Why?" she asked.

"I don't know what they're going to do tomorrow if you protect me," I sighed. Should I stay awake?

She sat on the bed. "What are you going to do if you stay awake?"

I'm not sure what should I do. "Run, I think".

"Either way it's not a good idea," she said. "Unless you can force your sister or brother to give you permission to skip school tomorrow".

"Well, you're right," I agreed. "We just met, but you know me too well".

"I just tell you what I think," she smiled. "Looks like we have the same thoughts".

I yawned. I'm really tired today. Too much running.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up in the middle of night because my magical power," she apologized.

Wait, what?

"What kind of protecting method are you using?" I asked curiously.

"I'm sure you don't like it. It's magic," she answered.

Of course. Magic. "I know you're using magic, but what do you mean by woke me up because of your magical power?"

"You better not see it," Eve smiled. "You hate it, right?"

This is really not a good idea.


	3. Chapter 3

_"I'm sorry if I woke you up in the middle of night because my magical power," she apologized._

 _Wait, what?_

 _"What kind of protecting method are you using?" I asked curiously._

 _"I'm sure you don't like it. It's magic," she answered._

 _Of course. Magic. "I know you're using magic, but what do you mean by woke me up because of your magical power?"_

 _"You better not see it," Eve smiled. "You hate it, right?"_

 _This is really not a good idea._

* * *

Finally Raven fell asleep. I'm Eve and I'm here to take his position to talk because he's sleeping right now. I wish he has a good dream since looks like his life is full of nightmare.

We've been talking until midnight. I don't know what happened to him before, but looks like this is going to be hard. I summon my drones.

Come at me, Raven's classmates. I'm prepared.

Beep!

I detect someone with my radar. I look at it. 5 people? Wait… 8… no… 12? I should be able to handle this.

I activate my El Crystal Spectrum. This is, like, the best thing in the world because my master worked so hard for this application. I turn the Spectrum Mode on, just to make sure it hits all the enemies. I wait for them to get closer.

"He's sleeping!"

"Isn't that good?"

"Not so loud. You're waking him".

I open the window and shoot a pair of beams, which is 6 beams because of the force field of my Spectrum Mode.

Cool, right?

"What's that? Run!"

Most of them ran away. Good. Now there are only 4 of them.

"This is getting interesting," the blonde boy smiled as he points his gun at me. By the way, I noticed there are ear-like-things, which is part of his hair. Why master didn't design that to my hair? I want it too. It's cute.

"Who are you?" The red-haired boy asked.

"Is it important?" I asked back. My master told me to not say my name if it wasn't important.

"Not really," the red-haired girl is ready to attack me with fire in her hand. The same goes for the red-haired boy, but runes in his hand.

This is getting interesting. I agree with the blonde boy.

An arrow shot to my head and I dodged it. Good thing I'm prepared for that because this person is detected on my radar.

"Too bad~" the person show herself. Wait, she's an elf.

"Do you have any business in here? If no, please leave," I said.

Someone fired a fireball from behind. Luckily my master doesn't want me to burn that easily, but how do she get here?

"Are you wandering how do I get here?" This purple-haired girl asked with a smile. Maybe she can hide her presence. That's unexpected.

I should bait her to outside. I'm not going to disturb Raven.

Wait, she's right. How did she get here in the first place?

"Give up, nasod girl. There are 5 of us and you're alone," the purple-haired girl smirked.

"It doesn't matter," I smiled. The blonde boy shot me and I dodged it. I release a bright light to blind this purple-haired girl for a moment. I push her with one of my drone to outside. She fit the window!

Yes, this is fine.

I go to outside and close the window with my magical power. Raven should be fine. The blonde boy takes out his another gun and shoots me rapidly. I fly to dodge it. This is easy. Master programmed me so I can boost while I'm moving.

I fire electric needles to them. It hits them repeatedly, but they still can move. Are they masochist?

"I have something better than those needles," the blonde boy summoned a cannon. He fired missiles to me and I fly, of course.

Wait, those missiles are chasing me?!

I used the boost. The elf shot 3 arrows to me. Something is odd with that arrow. It's not a straight shot.

Wait, those arrows are chasing me too?!

The red-haired girl made a larger fireball and fired it to me. And this thing is chasing me as well.

The purple-haired girl unleashed a magic ball and… you know how much they love chasing, right? Yes, this thing is chasing me.

The red-haired boy came from my left side. Don't tell me this boy is going to chase me.

He summoned multiple magic swords around him and spins it. That thing pulls me and I got hit from the earlier chasing things. I wish some of them are attacking this boy, but it doesn't. The others came to attack me.

Shield 18%

That was fast.

I turn my Reactive Mode on. I fire a large beam. The force field of my Reactive Mode turns the beam to many smaller and faster beams. And guess what? It chases them. They love chasing, right?

Just when I about to continue to my next attack, the elf summoned spears from the sky and it came like a rain. Luckily I can dodge it, but the purple-haired girl greeted me with surge of lightning.

Shield 12%

I shoot an energy beam and it turns to smaller and faster beams through the force field. It doesn't attack all of them, but it should slow the elf and the purple-haired girl for a moment. The red-haired boy behind me summoned a large blue sword to attack me. I dodged it and moving toward him. I release a slow moving giant electron ball. Hopefully this slow thing might slow down this boy.

The red-haired girl rushed to me. "Don't hurt my brother!" She yelled. She released flame around her and it creates blast.

He hurt me before. It's fair!

Shield 7%

After that, she unleashed a wave of fire to me. I fly and activate my boost to dodge it. Did she forget that I can fly?

The blonde boy shot a magical bullet. It almost chased me, thanks to the boost I'm out of range.

And, oh yeah, I completely forgot about him. What did he do before?

I keep flying to make sure anything bad doesn't happen.

A bomb came from the sky and it exploded. I wonder what is going to happen if I got hit by that.

The purple-haired girl cast meteors from the sky. I fly and dodged them all. This is great. I'd like to have more of this! If only this was a game.

The red-haired boy summoned a magical sword. I dodged it, but the elf shot a freezing arrow at me. I fly upward to dodge it. I turned my Amplify Mode on and casted a triangle electron. It got the blonde boy. I guess that's good enough. I can't move while I cast this, but I should be fine.

The red-haired boy below me summoned a fire phoenix. It flew to the sky (and of course it attacked me) and crashed down to him. He's faster than before because of that fire phoenix. The elf shoots a spherical arrow blast to me.

Shield 2%

Forget it. I'm not fine.

After done casting that, I turned Reactive Mode on again and fire lasers to them. I thought this is going to be easy, but it's not. It's my fault to underestimate them in the first place.

The blonde boy shot the wall. What is he doing? Is he stupid—

The bullet bounced and almost hit my head.

—that's dangerous!

He keeps shooting the wall and his bullets are everywhere, but I'm fabulous enough to dodge them all.

Until the purple-haired girl casted blizzards from the sky and it froze me. They attack me with various magical powers at the same time that I can't describe them all.

Shield 0%

Damage 7%

No! I can't end like this!

Damage 24%

"That's enough," I narrowed my eyes on them. I am Eve—a nasod made by my master, Add—and I'm not going to embarrass him. I'm going to show them that picking a fight with me is the last thing they want to do. They're going to regret their decision. Electrical wings came from my back. Fusion Mode is turned on, which is combined the three modes from El Crystal Spectrum.

Is this the last resort master was talking about? This is cool. I love it.

They're waiting for me to do something—or maybe they're preparing something to attack me. I summoned another drone with a gold core. I activate my boost to fly toward the blonde boy. He's far from his friends.

Actually, it's because he's been playing with those bullets and I hate it. He's going down first. I attack him with my drones. He dodged it and I'm still moving toward him. I move closer to him.

Slap!

3 shock balls came out from my gold-geared drone and hit him. The others finally came. I fire electric needles again. Every time a needle hit someone, 3 shock balls come out from my gold-geared drone.

I hope this doesn't wake Raven up.

I'm not going to stop it there. I fire a beam to them.

No, I need stronger beam than this.

I fire a larger beam—probably the largest beam I can fire. Everything is too bright. I can't see anything. When everything became clear, they're already run away. I did it!

Just when I want to go back to Raven's room, I heard a static. I look around. What is it this time?

"Eve?! …What the hell… are you doing?!"

That's master. He's panting and I can hear his heart beating faster than normal. Where is he? "Where are you? Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm not, you idiot!" he yelled.

"Did something happen to you?" I asked again. I don't understand. Why is he panting? Why does his heart beating fast? Is he in danger?

"You're using… too much magic!" he shouted.

"Yeah, I know," I admit that I've gone too far, "but what it has to do with you?"

"Don't you… understand?!" he hissed. "You and I… share the same… magical power!"

What?! "Please forgive me," I apologized. Master didn't tell me anything about this. Maybe that last beam used all his magical power.

He stays silent. Is he angry?

I opened the window to get inside. "Master, are you—"

"Just call me Add," he said with calmer tone. I think he's going back to normal, but what is this purple-haired girl doing in here?

"That was unexpected," she smiled. "I bet you don't have magical power left".

Oh, no. What should I do?

"Eve, slap her," Add commanded.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

The girl laughs. "Are you trying to fight me without magic?" she smirked. She thinks I asked her. I better ignore her then.

"Just do it," Add said. "Slap her as hard as you can".

As Add told me to do, I slap her as hard as I can.

Slap!

Her left cheek turns red in a shape of my hand. I narrowed my eyes at her. "Leave".

She leaves immediately.

"Luckily that threatens her," Add sighed in relief. "Eve, report".

"Shield 0%, damage 24%," I reported.

"I'll fix you tomorrow," Add said. My system is still working, so probably I can go for another battle, if there's one.

"Um… Eve?"

"Yes?" I responded. He stays silent. What is he trying to say?

"How is he?" he asked.

"Do you mean Raven?" I asked back.

"Yes," he answered shortly.

"Are you worried?" I smiled. He can't see me smile, of course.

"Just tell me," he ignored my question.

"He's fine," I reported. After all those battle outside, he's still sleeping. He's really tired, huh?

After that, Add doesn't say anything. I think he's going back to sleep.

More importantly, Raven is safe for now. I sit on the chair and look at his desk. It's a mess. He should clean up his desk.

I pull out the drawer and see his family photo. I pick it up. Their parents, Aren, Ara, and Raven. They all look happy in this photo, including Raven. Where did his smile go now? And where are their parents?

I put the photo back to the drawer. I won't ask about this to him, so I guess I should wait for him to open up. I close the drawer.

I still wonder what they are going to do if I didn't stop them.

* * *

 _I'm sorry I'm really bad at making a battle scene ; w ;_

 _Thanks for reading!_


	4. Chapter 4

Lu/Ciel - Noblesse/Royal Guard - ?/17

* * *

 _I pull out the drawer and see his family photo. I pick it up. Their parents, Aren, Ara, and Raven. They all look happy in this photo, including Raven. Where did his smile go now? And where are their parents?_

 _I put the photo back to the drawer. I won't ask about this to him, so I guess I should wait for him to open up. I close the drawer._

 _I still wonder what they are going to do if I didn't stop them._

* * *

"Ravey, wake up!"

"Is it morning already?!" I yelled. Wait, whoa! I'm still alive?!

"Good morning," Eve greeted me. My sis is ready to hit me with whatever she's holding right now. I rub my eyes and see she's holding a basin and a small towel. "Are you trying to throw that water to me?"

She looks at what she's holding. "What? No! I thought you're sick!"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You're soaking wet because of rain yesterday," she moved closer to me. "Are you okay now?"

"I will never be okay," I replied. Sometimes I hate it when I woke up to found myself still alive. "And I'm not wet because of rain".

"You lost bet yesterday?" she asked. "So that's why you're wet!"

"I'm not," I sighed. "I told you I'm a laughing stock. You just don't believe me".

She put down the basin. She placed her palm on my forehead. "You're okay!" She sighed in relief.

Does that mean I'm going to school today?

"Can I skip school today?" I begged.

My alarm clock starts ringing. Sis turned off the alarm clock. "Of course not! You're not sick!"

But why?!

"Come on! Get up!" She pinches my cheek.

I slap her hand. "Stop it! It hurts!" I yelled as I rub my cheek.

She laughs. "Do you want to fly with me again?"

Please no.

I get up quickly. "Anyway, wait for me at the dining room. Eve, join us, okay?" She went to get prepared.

"I wish you're sick today," Eve said.

"Yeah," I agreed. I look at her. "Eve, thank you. You really protected me last night".

She smiled. "I told you I can handle it".

"You seem a bit different today," I said. She's not moving smoothly.

"You noticed?" She asked.

"It's because you protected me, isn't it?" I murmured.

Eve sighs. "It's okay–"

"It's not. If you didn't protect me, you–"

"Raven," she stared at me. "Stop blaming yourself. It's not your fault. It's my choice".

I stay silent. "Maybe you can see them bandaged today. Go get ready," she smiled.

"Bandaged?" I repeated. I know that really wasn't a good idea. "What did you do?"

"See for yourself," she said. Such motivation to go to school. I'm curious.

But still, I don't want to go to school.

"Raven, can I ask you something?" she asked. I nodded. "What did they do to you last time?"

I… really don't want to talk about this. I wish it was a nightmare, but it's not. "You don't have to answer it," she looked at me. She's waiting for an answer, right?

"I'll tell you later," I murmured. I think this is the only way to repay her for last night since I can't do anything. "It's a long story".

I need to get prepared. I'm not going to fly with sis today and, to be honest, I really want to see this "bandaged" Eve was talking about.

* * *

Eve and I went to dining room. We sit on the chair and no conversation was made. Eve has been staring into me from this morning. I wonder why. "Why are you looking at me?"

"You really have to train your body," Eve held my left hand. "It's, like, you don't have any muscle at all".

Who needs muscle when you have magical power? "Thanks".

"I bet you can run really fast," she said.

"I don't know," I sighed. "They can't chase me and that's the only thing I need".

"Are they newbie or something?" she asked bluntly. "They were, like, flying, and you were, like, running, and they can't chase you?"

I stared at her. "I mean, there's a huge different here. Do they fly with snail speed? Like, "hey guys I'm flying!" and there's no different with walking. What's the point of flying then?" she said all that with her monotone voice.

I laughed. This is the first time I heard someone was talking bad about flying—something that I really want in my entire life—and I'm not sure if I want to fly now.

"You laughed," she looked at me with a smile.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to," I stopped laughing. Everybody in this world is flying and I just laughed at them.

"No, don't apologize. It's fine," she smiled.

"I mean, you fly too, right?" I asked.

She nodded. "But they're slow. I mean it".

I laughed again. What's gotten into her? Suddenly she sounds like she really wants to insult them.

"Do you mind if I talk about their magical power?" she asked. See? What happened to her last night?

"Go on," I answered. Someone insults magic really made my day.

"You know that blonde boy can bounce the bullet he shot, right?" she asked. Oh, Chung? Yeah, I know that. I nodded. "Do you know why he does that?"

"Because he likes it," I answered.

She nodded. "He shot it randomly. You know this".

"Yeah, I know," I nodded. "Maybe he hopes it would hit somebody".

"More like he doesn't know what he's doing," she smiled. "You see, last night, the first time he shot the wall, the bullet bounced and almost hit me. But the next bullet was going nowhere".

"You're lucky," I responded. "There's ceiling on the school, so I hate it".

"One of the bullets hit the red-haired boy," she said. She means Elsword? I laugh. That's cool! "Headshot," Eve continued. I laugh louder.

"Talking about the red-haired boy, yesterday he used fire phoenix," she waved her hand to mimic phoenix. "That thing made him faster," she stopped her sentence.

"And?" I asked for the continuation.

"It makes him to turtle speed," she continued. I laugh again. Some people really need to fly faster.

"And the red-haired girl," Eve mentioned Elesis. "She was throwing her fire everywhere, like, "free fire for everyone!" but she can't aim it right".

"I don't know. She only bothered me once," I said. Eve understands what I mean and she nodded.

"That's what we called wildfire".

I laugh again. Her jokes weren't that funny, but I like it.

"About the purple-haired girl," she placed her hand on her chin. "I don't know how to make jokes from her. She's like an avatar or something".

"Yeah," I agreed. "She can teleport too—"

"What did you say?" Eve narrowed my eyes on me. "So that's why".

"What?" Did I say something wrong?

"It's not important," she answered. Well, if she says so. "Anyway, I don't have jokes about her, so I'm just going to say that I slapped her last night".

"Really?" I smiled. "That's cool".

"I slapped the blonde boy too," she smiled back. I guess she really likes slapping someone.

"I just remember. There was an elf," she mentioned… what was her name again… Lina? Sometimes she shows up to see the popular guy in school, but I don't really know why she's with them.

"She's using bow without string," she said.

For real? "Who needs bow string when you got magic".

"What's the point of bow then?" she asked.

That's a good question. "For aiming?" I asked back.

"She can shot homing arrows. Who needs aiming," she replied.

This is complicated.

"Breakfast is ready!" Ara put the usual egg bread on the table. She eats one of the egg bread and rush to the door. "I'm going first, Ravey!"

"Why are you in a hurry?" I asked. There's only one thing that make her like this, though. "Is it him?"

"Yes! It's him!" she squealed. "Elesis said he's coming to school today! I can't wait!" she quickly runs to the front door. "I'm off!"

"That's a good news," I sighed in relief.

"Who's him?" Eve asked.

"The popular guy," I answered. "That elf is coming too, I guess".

"What's so good about it?" Eve tilted her head.

"I guess I'm going to be fine this morning," I suddenly feel something is not fine at all.

"Hey, good morning!" Aren just came and greeted us. "Where's Ara?"

"Fangirling," I answered. I don't understand why girls like to squeal to show their love.

"You should go now before the crowds end," Eve said.

She's right! I chowed down my breakfast and ran to the front door. I wear my shoes. "I'm off!" I opened the door.

"Good luck," Eve waved her hand.

"So you still dare to go to school," a person in front of me smirked. What is Add doing in here?

"Why are you here?" I asked. There's a lot of time until class, but, really, what is he doing?

"Fix Eve," he pushed me and moved toward Eve.

"Add, can I ask you something?" I looked at him. He turned his face to me. "Are you sis' boyfriend?"

"No".

That was quick. "Okay then," I went out and closed the door.

* * *

I arrived at school in time. I can skip school, but I really want to see this "bandaged" Eve was talking about.

"Kyaaa! Ciel!"

There you go, girls' scream of happiness and love. They're surrounding the blue-haired boy—Ciel, the popular guy. He's rarely come to school because of academic olympics and things. I don't know what it's like to be smart. Is it nice to rarely come at school?

It have to be, right?

I can see sis and—oh my Lady El, that's a nice bandage on Elesis. Aisha and that elf are there too. They really don't care about their appearance today. It's like you just got an accident and there's a celebrity, so you don't care about your appearance anymore. Eve was really serious last night.

"That's weird," a white-haired little girl is floating to stare at me. Wait, she has blue horns and blue tail. What is she? And what is she doing in here anyway?

"I don't feel any magical power from you. Do you hide it?" she asked.

"No, I don't have one," I answered. It would be cool if I really hide it. I mean, like there's a hidden magical power inside me, but this is not a movie.

"She's talking to him!"

"What?! She doesn't want to talk to me!"

"That guy is going down!"

So, every boy in this school hates me more than before because of me talking with her? Thanks, little girl.

"Really? In this world full of magical things?" she moved her face closer to mine. "You're interesting!"

What.

"Thanks," I said. I really don't know what to reply.

She smiled and backed away. I know why boys really want to talk with her. She's cute!

"What's your name?" she asked.

"She asked his name!"

"He's not going to school tomorrow!"

Wait, does that mean he's going to kill me just because of a single name?! I know I said that sometimes I hate it when I realize I'm still alive, but I'm not going to die easily!

"Raven," I answered.

She moves closer to me. "I'm Lu," she whispered to my ear. "Don't tell anyone, okay?" she smiled again. I nodded.

And I can feel killing aura from boys around us. This is bad. Really bad. I shouldn't have come to school JUST to see this "bandaged" thing.

"Why are they glaring at you like that?" Lu asked as she looks around her.

"I think they want to talk to you," I answered. Wait, I think my answer is not logical and I don't know how to fix it.

"What? They're just commoners. I don't want to talk to them," Lu crossed her arms. "They were like "hey, lil girl! What are you doing in here?" or "I have candies! Do you want some?" and I feel weak magical powers from them. I'm not interested. Hmph!"

Lady El, please bless me today. I can see some of them angry and I'm in trouble now. I mean, it's weird that she doesn't want to talk with weak magical power user, but she's talking with me right now.

"Are you not curious why I'm here?" she asked.

"I'm curious, but you're still talking, so I hear you out first," I answered. She doesn't have a brake, does she?

She laughs. Did I say something funny? "I like you," she smiled.

I'm going to die tonight. Help.

"I'm here to see how my servant doing at school," she said. What servant?

"I'll tell you about him later. See you later, Raven!" Lu waved her hand and went. So, her servant is a boy?

Bang!

I dodged it. I saw that coming. It's like my daily morning at school. I turned to Chung. "You're not going to bounce those bullets in this crowd, right?"

"That's why I'm here".

I look back and see Elsword. He summoned his magical sword and I dodged it. This is my other daily morning. "I love your accessories," I smiled.

Chung shot me. I dodged it again and ran through the crowds. They won't hit me in here, right? I wish they can't see me. This is the first time I thank Lady El to make me small like this.

I stay in the crowds until the bell rings. I stepped out from the crowd and let's just go to class.

"Where do you think you're going?"

I run quickly. I don't care who said that and where that person is. I ran to classroom and kicked the door.

Splash!

One ice bucket challenge is enough. No more.

A few seconds later, the homeroom teacher came and didn't say anything about the water.

I survived this morning, I think.


	5. Chapter 5

_I stay in the crowds until the bell rings. I stepped out from the crowd and let's just go to class._

 _"Where do you think you're going?"_

 _I run quickly. I don't care who said that and where that person is. I ran to classroom and kicked the door._

 _Splash!_

 _One ice bucket challenge is enough. No more._

 _A few seconds later, the homeroom teacher came and didn't say anything about the water._

 _I survived this morning, I think._

* * *

I got a seat on the first row again and first class is math. Why?

"Show me your homework," the teacher said. I opened my backpack and—wait! I swear I put the book last night! I searched for it until I hear someone giggling behind me. Great. They stole it.

"Raven, did you forget your homework?" the teacher asked.

"It disappeared somehow. Do you believe me?" I asked back.

The teacher pointed the door. "Get out".

Thank you! I quickly exited the classroom. I might be the weirdest student for being happy when the teacher kicked me out from class, but you know what happened yesterday in class, right?

"Raven!"

I turned my face and saw Lu. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm trying to find my servant's class," Lu tilted her head. "Why are you outside of the class?"

"They stole my homework, so the teacher kicked me out," I answered. I worked so hard on that homework and it's wasted!

"Really?" She looks annoyed. "Who stole it?"

"I don't know," I shrugged.

"Who dares to pick a fight with my friend?!" Lu stomped the ground with her foot.

Friend?

"Don't worry, Raven. I'll make sure this thief will learn its lesson!" Lu placed her hands on her hips. Wait, she just called this person "it", right?

"Thanks," I smiled. "Why are you helping me?"

"Because you're interesting," she smiled back. "I wonder what you can do without magic. I'm curious".

"I don't mean to disappoint you, but I can't do anything," I responded. She narrowed her eyes on me.

"And that's why I like you!" she shouted.

What.

"I hate when a guy pretend like he can do anything, but actually he can't," she crossed her arms. "That's why I don't want to talk with those weaklings".

Weaklings? Does she mean all the boys here except me? I mean, she doesn't talk to all of them, so that means she's talking about ALL of them, right?

"How did you know I wasn't lying?" I asked her. Well, it would be great if I was lying, so that means I can do anything, right?

"I know you don't have magical power from the first time we met," she answered. "I just tested you".

Okay then.

"Hey, do you want to go with me?" she asked. "I want to find my servant's class".

It's not like I have anything to do. "Sure," I nodded.

"Yay!" She jumped while lifted her hands up.

"Do you mind if you tell me your servant's name?" I asked her. I'm really curious.

"Just promise me you won't tell anybody," she said. I nodded. "Ciel," she whispered to my ear.

"Really?!" I shouted. That's unexpected! The popular guy that every girls like? For real?

"It's surprising, isn't it?" she smiled. "So, do you know where his class is?"

"Yeah. He's on the same class as sis," I answered as I lead the way to the class.

We walked to the class. Lu touched the wall and it became invisible, but looks like they can't see us. "Look at all those fangirls. They glance at him and giggling," Lu said as she pointed the fangirls. "How popular is he?"

"All high school student and teachers know him," I answered.

"Good, good," she nodded. "That's my servant!"

I wonder why Ciel becomes Lu's servant.

"Where's your sister?" she asked. "Whoa! What happened to that girl?!" she pointed Elesis.

I looked at Elesis. She really draws an attention. "I don't really know".

"You know something," Lu narrowed her eyes at me.

"Yeah, but it's not really important," I replied. Do I have to say "Eve assaulted her last night" just like that?

"Come on! Tell me! Tell me!" She flight and circling me. She told me things she hide, so I think it's okay to tell her.

"A nasod assaulted her last night," I said.

Lu's eyes widened. "Wha—Why?"

How should I explain this? "She and her friends came to my house last night to do something, so she stopped them".

"What something?" She looks curious.

"Something horrible," I murmured. I really don't want to remember it, but why some things just keep connected to it?

"Traumatic event, huh?" Lu tilted her head, "it's incredible that you still dare to come to school".

"No, I'm scared," I answered honestly. "Sis will take me to school no matter what".

"So you're the girl everyone was talking about".

Lu and I turned back and saw Add. We've been staring at each other for a second. Nobody can start a conversation. Add decided to go back to class.

"That's awkward," I said as I saw Add entered the class.

"I thought he's going to ask why the wall is invisible, but he's not," Lu sighed.

"It's not like you're going to talk," I responded.

"I don't mind," an unexpected reply from Lu. "I feel a strong magical power from him, but I won't start a conversation—and I'm not going to talk to him when everybody is around. He'll get bullied".

"But you talked to me," I complained.

Lu laughs. "You're bullied in the first place. Does it change anything?"

"Actually, it does," I sighed. I can feel a killing aura from my class before.

"It does?!" she lowered her head. "I'm sorry".

Great. I said something wrong. "Please don't apologize. It's not your fault".

"But you make it sounds like it's my fault!" she protested. "But you're my friend! I have to protect you from those bullies!"

"That's not a good idea," I sighed. "The boys won't hurt you, but the girls might do that".

"Why?" she tilted her head. "Because I'm your friend?" I nodded. "But why? And how did you know they're going to hurt me?"

"I had a friend". Why am I becoming a story teller right now? Wait, no, I have to stop here.

" 'Had'?" She raised her one eyebrow. "Where did your friend go?"

"A-Anyway, just trust me," I didn't answer her question.

"Okay!" she smiled. "But if they're going to kill you, I'll help!"

"Thanks," I smiled back.

Lu sighed. "Anyway, let's take a peek from the other side," Lu pointed the window in the classroom. "Someone's watching from there".

"How did you know?" I asked her. She's amazing.

"I can feel another weak magical power," she insulted the person.

"Alright then. Follow me". I lead the way to the other side. There's a bandaged elf—Lina, I think. I'm not sure if that's her name, but I really can't remember.

Lu touched the wall and it became invisible. Lina startled and glared at us. "Why did you do that? They'll see us!"

"From this side, we can see my servant clearly," Lu ignored Lina. I don't know what to do. Should I ignore her as well?

"Hey, don't ignore me!" Lina yelled.

Ciel looked this way and his eyes widened. He quickly raised his hand and exited the class. "Look at what you did! He exited the room!" Lina still complained.

"Raven, let's go after him!" Lu flight and I followed her by running. Lina is still yelling and we completely ignore her.

I just realize that elf didn't do anything to me. Is it because Lu's with me?

And we caught up Ciel in the corridor. "You can keep up with my speed? That's amazing!" Lu is circling me and amazed.

"Lu, what are you doing in here?" Ciel asked.

"Shh! Don't say my name!" Lu placed her pointer finger on his lips. "I'm here to see how you're doing on school," she crossed her arms.

Ciel glared at me. "And what is he doing?"

You can just ask "what are you doing?" instead of asking her what I'm doing. Really.

"He got kicked from the class, so he's coming with me for now," Lu narrowed her eyes at Ciel. "Are you jealous?" she asked with a smile.

"What? No," he looked at the other side.

He's jealous.

Wait. Why?

"Oh, Ciel~" Lu circling Ciel. "I'm just taking a walk with my friend. Don't worry~"

Ciel narrowed his eyes at me. "If you don't protect her, I kill you".

The time has come.

"I'm sorry, but I can't protect her," I replied honestly.

"Yeah. He said he can't do anything," Lu agreed.

Well, I admit I can't do anything and I'm not hesitate to say it, but why is it hurt so much when she said that?

There's an awkward silence after Lu said that. "Does that mean you're going to kill me?" I asked Ciel.

"We'll see," he said as he turned back and went back to his class.

Lu sighed. "At least you can lie to him".

"Why?" I asked. "It's not like I can protect you even if I tried".

Lu laughs. "You're weird," she smiled. "Let's go to that elf place again! I can get a better view on him!"

Looks like she forgot that I didn't answer her question about where my sister is.

* * *

Break time came and everybody exited the room quickly. Lina also moved from her place. Is she a stalker or something?

"Are you really okay by yourself?" Lu asked me worriedly.

"No," I answered. I admit it. I'm not okay at all.

"Just let me follow you. That elf didn't trying to do anything when I'm with you," she crossed her arms.

"It's because she's alone," I sighed. "I don't know how strong you are, and I think you can beat all of them by yourself since you called most of them weaklings, but I don't want to drag you into this," I tried to explain.

"Okay. I understand!" she nodded. "I'm going to follow that elf. See you later!" She waved her hand as she flight to follow the elf. So, I guess she's going to stalk an elf stalking a boy? What if I stalk Lu to make things more complicated?

Someone pulls my collar from behind and holds my arms. "Hey, take it easy! My body is not trained!" I complained.

"Shut up!" Someone behind me—Chung—yelled.

Elsword stand up in front of me. "Tell me about that nasod girl," he said with threatening tone.

"I won't," I replied.

"Tell me or else," he glared at me.

"Or else what?" I asked him. Come on, just give me a food. I'm hungry.

"Or I'll do magical make-up for you," he smirked.

I narrowed my eyes on him. "Do it". I don't care what's going to happen to me, but I'm not going to tell them anything about Eve.

Elsword snaps his finger and—oh, sh-t—he changed my uniform to girl's uniform! And I think he put a make-up on my face. I don't know. Elsword laughed at me. It would be great if I kill one of them because of laughter.

I mean, can I do that? If that happens, they would be scared at me. That's kinda… peaceful.

"Can I go now? I want to eat," I said calmly. I mean, what's the point of me getting angry right now? I can't do anything and people will laugh at me, so I'll go with it for today.

Chung released me and laughed at me. Wait, maybe I can choke someone to death because of laughter! Let's try that.

I go to the canteen. Everybody is laughing at me and I keep walking like it doesn't matter at all. I eat like nothing happened. I really hate this! I'm embarrassed, okay?! I have feelings! But, my self-esteem is… how do I say this… gone? So I don't care about pride anymore.

Aisha and her friends walked by. "Someone is trying to attract Ciel~" Aisha teased. They're giggling.

And someone attract everybody's attention with a bandage.

I already attract every boy's attention by talking to Lu and I think that might kill me. That's bad enough.

I spent my break time with no disruption but laughter. I think that's fine. What should I do now? Everybody is going back to their class, so should I go back to class and make teachers laugh?

"Why are you wearing girl's uniform?" Lu asked me while she holds her laugh.

"I know I looked funny, so just laugh," I said. She laughs so hard. She held her stomach and her voice is gone for a moment because of laughter.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to! It's just… pfft… hahaha!" She almost stop laughing.

Why did she apologize? "It's fine. I mean, I looked funny, right?"

Finally she stops laughing. "Your reaction makes me sad, you know," she sighed.

"Huh?" I tilted my head. "Why?"

"It's a shame, you know! And you should be ashamed!" she shouted angrily.

"It's better than get shot," I replied. Really. I know this is not fine at all, but trust me, it's BETTER than getting chased and shot by Chung.

"At least clean your make-up," she smiled. She's trying to not laugh again.

"Okay," I nodded. I better not see my face on the mirror.

* * *

So, yeah, I cleaned my make-up and I still in this girl's uniform. "What if I told you, you looked like a girl from behind," Lu said.

"Really?" I don't have anything to respond to that.

"A girl with a really short hair," Lu sighed. "Are you fine with that skirt?"

"No," I answered shortly.

"I really, really want to change it back to boy's uniform," Lu crossed her arms. "But it will cause me a trouble, right?"

"Yeah," I sighed. "Having a friend to talk to is more than enough," I smiled.

Lu smiled back. "Too bad I seldom come here, so let's have fun today!"

"How?" I asked. Really. How to have fun?

"Wait," she narrowed her eyes on me. "Why are you here? It's class time, right?"

"It's Magical Education, so the teacher let me to skip class," I answered. I can't do anything in class anyway.

"Let's take a peek on your class!" Lu shouted. "I want to see those weaklings!"

"You don't want to see your servant?" I asked.

"Wait, what?!" Her eyes are sparkling. "I want to see him!"

And so, we're going back to Ara's class. Lu touched the wall to make it invisible. A teacher summoned a dummy—a big log that can't be destroyed—in front of the class. "They're going to show their magical power one by one in front of the class," I explained.

"That's interesting," she smiled. "I'm curious about that white-haired boy," she pointed Add. Well, to be honest, me too.

Ara walked to the front. "Is that your sister?" Lu asked as she pointed Ara. I nodded.

She summoned a large spiral and explodes it. I don't really want to watch this. I hate it. "She's weak," Lu's not interested at all. Lu turned her face to me. "What do you think?"

"I don't know," I sighed. How should I know if that's weak or not? "Tell me if that white-haired guy is going to the front" I said to her.

"Yeah, sure," Lu tilted her head. "Why?"

"I don't want to watch. I hate it," I murmured as I turned back.

"You hate it—what?!" Lu moved to my front. "I've been using magic from the first time we met! I'm sorry!" she apologized.

"Don't apologize. It's fine," I said. I feel bad for making my friends stop using their magical power. I mean, I don't have the right to do that.

I have to tell Eve later about this.

"Do you mean it?" she stared at me. "You don't look fine at all".

"Sorry. I can't help it. I envy all of you," I replied.

"If you say so," she smiled. "I like you more than before!"

My timer is ready.

* * *

Lu yawned. "They're weak!" Lu complained.

"What about your servant?" I asked.

"He's strong, of course. I'm not picking a wrong guy," she smiled. "Raven, it's his turn!" she pointed the class. I look at the class. Add moved his nasod dynamos and made a tornado. Pillars and beams are on the tornado and he ends it with an explosion. Everybody in class clapped their hands.

"Holy El! That's crazy!" Lu is surprised—more like she's amazed.

"Thank Lady El Add never bullied me," I gave a sigh of relief.

"I really mean it!" Lu's jaw opened in surprise.

"I guess get shot is better than that," I still feeling relief.

"Well, because I'm not interested in the others, let's have fun!" she smiled at me. Maybe I should try to have fun once in a while.

* * *

 _Lu is love, Lu is life! XD_

 _Thanks for reading!_

 _Ra: I'm here to reply a review._

 _Lu: It's our author's OC! Hi!_

 ** _VeteranNeko_**

 _Ra: Our author said thank you very much._

 _Raven: ...That's it?_

 _Ra: Yes._

 _Eve: I'm here to add more words on this chapter._

 _Ra: ...Thanks._


	6. Chapter 6

_"What about your servant?" I asked._

 _"He's strong, of course. I'm not picking a wrong guy," she smiled. "Raven, it's his turn!" she pointed the class. I look at the class. Add moved his nasod dynamos and made a tornado. Pillars and beams are on the tornado and he ends it with an explosion. Everybody in class clapped their hands._

 _"Holy El! That's crazy!" Lu is surprised—more like she's amazed._

 _"Thank Lady El Add never bullied me," I gave a sigh of relief._

 _"I really mean it!" Lu's jaw opened in surprise._

 _"I guess get shot is better than that," I still feeling relief._

 _"Well, because I'm not interested in the others, let's have fun!" she smiled at me. Maybe I should try to have fun once in a while._

* * *

"How?" I asked her.

"How indeed," Lu looked around her. "There's nothing to play with, so let's just play with this lockers!" Lu walked toward a locker. "How to open it?"

"You have to use your fingerprint," I sighed. "Except you can open it with magic, who cares about fingerprint".

"Raven, just so you know, this thing has magic barrier," Lu looked closely at the fingerprint scanner.

What.

"Are you sure?" I asked her in disbelief.

"Of course," Lu faced me. "You don't believe me?"

"I believe you, but I trapped in my classmate's locker yesterday," I looked at the fingerprint scanner. Maybe I can get an idea while I'm talking. "Someone can open it. I don't know how".

"Hm…" Lu stared at the fingerprint scanner. "But how?"

"Why are you guys staring at my locker?"

Lu and I turned back to see Elesis. "I have nothing to do," I answered.

Elesis laughed. "You're trying to open it, aren't you?" Elesis smirked.

"Well, yeah," I admitted it. "Do you have a problem?"

Elesis opened her locker to take a book. Wait, I'm going to run. Before I can run, Elesis grabbed my collar and put me inside her locker. "And that's how I open my locker," she closed it and… not this sh-t again.

"You better leave that loser, little girl," Elesis said to Lu and I think she's going back to class.

"You're really putting me on a dilemma, you know!" Lu protested. "I want to beat that girl, but you told me to not to! I just stand here doing nothing! This is your fault!"

"How is it my fault?!" I protested back. "At least she didn't hurt you".

"She can't hurt me!" Lu shouted in annoyed tone. "Now, how do we get you out?"

"Until she opened her locker," I answered. If she opened this locker tomorrow, maybe I'm going to die here.

Lu snaps her finger. "I know!"

Click!

Lu opened the locker. "That's easy!"

"Thanks," I got out from the locker. "How did you do that?"

"I turned off the barrier and I used the fingerprint on the fingerprint scanner to open it," she put her hands on her hips. Magic works, of course. "Let's see what's inside her locker".

Books.

"Forget it!" Lu slammed the door. "Let's try the next one," she opened the locker on the left. Behind the door is full of Ciel's photo. "Whose locker is this?!"

"I-It's my sis'," I said. She sounds really angry.

Lu glared at me. "Warn her to stay away from him!"

I nodded.

We opened most of the lockers. Ciel's photos are everywhere, books, idol group posters, and a letter. A love letter. I can't say love letter for sure, but there's a heart at the envelope.

"Meet me at the rooftop at lunch".

"Oh? Whose locker is this?" Lu smiled. "We're going to watch this, okay?!" she became so excited all of a sudden.

"I can't. I need lunch," I disagreed.

"I'll get a lunch for you after that. How's that?" she jumped in excitement. "Let's watch it! Please? Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!"

"I can't. Sorry," I apologized.

She tilted her head. She doesn't seem to get disappointed. "Why?"

"To go to the upper floor, people need to fly," I explained. "Does that answer your question?"

"I can bring you along with me," she smiled. "Please?"

"Okay—"

"Wait!" she stopped me from answering. "Do you want to or not?"

"Well, I don't," I answered honestly, "but I'll accompany you".

"Yay! I can't wait!" Lu put the letter back to its place and closed the locker. "Let's continue!"

We opened all the lockers except one. This locker is… different. That's what Lu said anyway. I don't understand.

"This locker doesn't have any fingerprint on the fingerprint scanner," Lu stared at the fingerprint scanner. Lu touched the locker and we can see what's inside, but we can't grab it. "How does this person open his/her locker?" Lu tried to open the locker manually.

I noticed a purple notebook with a cat cover. "This is his locker".

"Do you mean that white-haired guy?" Lu asked. I nodded. "Hm… I want to talk with him. Can you call him?"

"What? By opening the class door just like that?" I tilted my head.

"Of course!" Lu smiled. "Do you have any other idea?"

"Can you talk to Ciel somehow?" I asked her.

Lu snapped her finger. "That's right!" Lu placed her right hand on her right ear. "Ciel, I want that white-haired guy to get out of class. Now!"

Wow. I don't know Ciel is her servant or her slave now.

"It's none of your business! Just tell him!" Lu yelled. She crossed her arms and sighed.

A few minutes later, Add came. "What do you want?" Add narrowed his eyes on Lu.

"I just want to ask you how you open this locker," Lu answered.

Really.

Add touched the fingerprint scanner and it opened. "That's how".

"But—" Lu stared at the locker in disbelief. "There's no fingerprint on it before!"

"I know," Add moved one of his dynamos. The fingerprint scanner turned purple and back to normal. Then he closed it.

Lu stared at it. "You erased it?!"

"Of course," Add smirked. "So someone like you won't open my locker that easily".

"Hm?" Lu moved her face closer to Add. "I think I like you!"

Add chuckled. "You can open those lockers? I like you too".

And this is the first time I feel safe. Really safe. If these two bullied me, I'm sure I'll be dead by now. Anyway, they would make a good killer couple!

"We can conquer the world together with my servant," Lu laughed.

Add laughed—but his laughter seems… lunatic. "I need an experiment first".

"Hm? Tell me!" Lu sounds so excited.

Add looked at me. "You're an interesting subject, Raven".

What.

People with 'strong' magical power sure is crazy. I mean, why are these two aren't bullying me? "What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Human without magical power," Add smirked. "I wonder what you can do without magic. I'm curious".

His words are similar with Lu's words. "Yeah! I can't wait!" Lu smirked too.

"You guys are scaring me," I responded.

Add laughed again with his lunatic laughter. "You survived the bullying until now!"

"Uh… yeah," I replied. I don't know what to say right now. I really want a person on my side, and Eve is the first one, but to find out these guys are not bullying me is weird. I'm happy, but it doesn't feel right.

"Maybe I have to check it out myself," he showed his evil grin. He moved one of his nasod dynamos to stab my head.

I lowered my body to dodge it. "W-Wait! You don't have to check anything because I can't do anything!" I panicked.

"That's a good reflex you got there," Lu smiled. "You've been trained, right?"

"…No," I sighed. "I'm used to dodge an attack. That's all".

"Hey, what's your name?" Lu faced Add.

"Add," he answered. "You?"

Lu whispered her name to Add's ear. "Don't tell anyone, okay?" Lu smiled. Add nodded.

"Okay, Add, we're going to protect him!" Lu pointed me. "More people are better!"

"Lu," I sighed. "I told you—"

"5 of them can beat my nasod, so, no," Add disagreed.

"Damn!" Lu crossed her arms. "We need to manipulate half of people in this school!"

"You're not going to bully me?" I asked Add. It's such a weird question, right? But I'm curious.

"It's just a waste of energy," Add opened his locker again.

"That's a cute notebook," Lu noticed the purple notebook with a cat cover. "I can't believe someone like you have that kind of thing".

"Raven's sister gave it to me," he said as he picked the notebook and threw it at Lu. "Feel free to check it. I'm going back to class," he erased his fingerprint and turned back.

"You're not going to close the locker?" Lu asked.

"It'll close by itself. There's a timer," he said as he went back to his class.

"By the way, sis wanted Add to write a diary, so she gave that notebook," I told her.

"Diary?" she repeated as she opened the first page.

 _Dear diary,_

 _F-ck you._

And the next pages are all blank. That's why you can't force someone to write a diary.

"Really?" Lu and I responded.

"What a waste," Lu sighed as she put the notebook back to the locker. "Okay then! Let's do another fun thing!"

"For example?" I tilted my head.

"We need balloons," Lu summoned balloons.

"T-This is too many!" I tried to get rid of the balloons. This is like a balloon flood!

"What do you mean? This is beautiful! Look at the colors!" Lu smiled. She grabbed my hand and flight through the balloons. What's the point of this? Have fun?

Lu facepalmed. "I forgot to ask! Where's his nasod now?"

"She should be at my house," I answered. Except she's going out, then I don't know.

"Oh?" Lu narrowed her eyes at me. "Can we call her here? For fun? And maybe we can conquer this school!"

She sounds like she's going to destroy this school right here, right now. "We should ask him. Maybe he can contact her".

"Huh…" she sighed. She lied down on the balloons. "Maybe we should do something better than this".

"What's with all these balloons?!" A voice can be heard in the distance.

"That's sis," I sighed.

Lu laughed. "Strike one! We're going to fill this floor with balloons!"

Pop!

"I think they're going to pop all these balloons," Lu grabbed my hand. "We're going outside. I have a bad feeling!" she said as she flight quickly to the outside.

She summoned a headphone and put it on my head. It's a dubstep music with maximum volume. "This it too loud!" I shouted. She said something, but obviously I can't hear her. Then, I saw all the balloons popped in the same time.

A few seconds later, she took the headphone and made it disappear. "I'm sure that was VERY loud," she smiled at me.

"Which one are you talking about? The dubstep music or the balloons?" I asked her. I can't hear anything back then, not even a thousand balloons popped in the same time, and I need her to speak louder for a moment.

"Of course the balloons," she tilted her head. "You really didn't hear anything?" I shaked my head.

"Cool!" she shouted. "Hey, are you free after this?"

"What do you mean by free?" I asked.

"Skip class," she stared at me. "So?"

"Yeah. I'll skip class," I nodded.

Her eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," I sighed. "The next class is on the third floor".

She laughed. "That's good! You're going to spent time with me!" she jumped cheerfully. "Let's play snakes and ladders for now," she summoned a board game.

"How?" I tilted my head. What's this board with numbers, snakes, and ladders? What's this dice doing?

"I'll teach you!" she smiled.

* * *

After the unlucky me for never got a number to the stairs but snakes, we went to the rooftop. Lu created an invisible room a few meters above—we can see around us, but other people outside can't see us.

"Whose locker back then?" Lu asked me. "The one we found the letter".

"Aisha's," I answered. "She always writes her name on her book, so I can tell".

"You really know her," she smiled. "Do you like her?"

"No," I answered shortly. How can I like someone who always bullying me? I'm not a masochist.

"Are you sure?" Lu moved closer to me.

"Yeah," I nodded. "She was my friend".

" 'Was'?" she sighed. "You HAD a friend, and now someone WAS your friend. You really need friends, you know".

"I have two friends so far. That's good enough," I replied. I don't plan to have a friend to begin with, so having a friend is like a miracle.

A purple-haired girl entered the rooftop. "That's Aisha?" she pointed her. I nodded. "Hmph! Weaklings," Lu crossed her arms.

Break time is almost over and nobody entered the rooftop except Aisha. She sighed. "That stupid Elsword. Is this a prank?" She exited the rooftop and went down.

"Prank?" Lu disappointed. "What a waste of time".

"I don't think it's a prank," I responded. Lu glanced at me. "Elsword would never do that to his friends, especially Aisha".

"You really know him—don't tell me this Elsword you and that girl are talking about WAS your friend," she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Then what do you want me to say?" I asked her.

She sighed. "Okay then. If that's the case, there must be another reason. Is he attends today?"

I nodded. "He changed my clothes".

"Where is he right now?" she asked me.

"How should I know? I've been with you," I answered.

"Raven, I'm serious. Where's he?" she asked with a serious tone and a serious face. Wow! Is this Lu? She looks different.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "Take me to the first floor and let me see if he's in the toilet or not".

Lu placed her right hand on her right ear. "Ciel, find Elsword. Now".

I don't even know anymore. Why is she getting serious all of a sudden?

"Raven, I want to tell you something," she stared at me. "The other reason I want to take you with me today is because lastly someone suddenly disappeared. You don't have any magical power, but those with weak magical power disappeared first. I'm afraid whoever it is will take you—and I won't let it do that—but you're still here".

Wow this is complicated.

"Do you understand?" she asked me.

"W-Well, not really," I answered honestly. Her explanation is confusing to me. "The point is people suddenly disappeared, right?"

She nodded. "You didn't know this?"

"I didn't," I shaked my head.

"Did somebody in your class suddenly disappeared? Or didn't attend school because of sick?" she asked. I shaked my head again.

Lu placed her right hand on her right ear. "Ciel, did you check twice?" she asked. A few seconds later, Lu's face turned red in anger. "What do you mean?! Turned down that stupid academic olympics! I'm not going to leave him!" she yelled.

Let me tell you this awkward situation I face right now: I'm just here, sitting on the invisible floor, staring at Lu talking to Ciel using her magical power. I don't even know what they're talking about.

"No! I won't!" she yelled. I wish I can hear Ciel's response, but I can't. So please just enjoy this self conversation. "He's an easy target and I'm not going to let it take him!" she asserted. "We're going to train him. I'll call you later," she crossed her arm and sighed.

"Can you tell me what happened?" I asked her.

"It's just an argue between me and Ciel," she answered. "Anyway, we're going to train you later, so let's eat!" she smiled. I don't know which one is her true self.

"What happened to Elsword?" I asked her again.

She sighed. "He disappeared".

Should I be happy because one of the bullies is out? Or should I panic because one of student is gone? I don't know how to respond to that.

* * *

 _The real story starts here!_

 _I think._

 _As always, thanks for reading!_

 ** _VeteranNeko_**

 _Ra: Our author said he'll learn it soon._

 _Raven: Do you mean next chapter?_

 _Ra: Probably. And yes, he hardly has any matk in the first place. That's why our author made him still have his human arm._

 _Raven: What._

 _Ra: You only have two choices, lost one of your arm in change of nasod arm or have both your human arm, but you don't have any magical power._

 _Raven: Such author._


	7. Chapter 7

_"It's just an argue between me and Ciel," she answered. "Anyway, we're going to train you later, so let's eat!" she smiled. I don't know which one is her true self._

 _"What happened to Elsword?" I asked her again._

 _She sighed. "He disappeared"._

 _Should I be happy because one of the bullies is out? Or should I panic because one of student is gone? I don't know how to respond to that._

* * *

"Come on! Don't take it too serious!" She stared at me. "He WAS your friend, and that deserves him".

Okay then.

I just nodded. "Don't worry, Ravie! Those weaklings aren't your friends, so you should be okay with that~"

K.

She lifted me up with her magical power and we went down to the first floor. Everybody already went to their class. "Hey, is there a cake shop in here?" she asked.

"Yeah. There's one over th—"

"Take me there!" she shouted. Her eyes are sparkling. I lead her the way to the cake shop at canteen.

"So many cakes!" she shouted while staring at the cakes. "Which one do you want, Ravie? I'll buy it for you!"

Really? A piece of cake for lunch? "Anything's fine," I replied. Since she'll buy it for me, I won't complain about it.

After she ordered the cakes, we sat on the chair. Two pieces of strawberry cakes are on the table. "Cake! Strawberry cake!" she shouted as she grabbed a spoon.

I ate it quickly because I'm hungry. It's so delicious that I want to eat it slowly, but hunger beats me. "It's so delicious!" Lu shouted happily. Looks like she's hungry too. It's only about 5 minutes and we already ate it.

Lu placed her right hand on her right ear. "Ciel, come to the cake shop".

A few seconds later, Ciel came. That was fast. "We're going to train you," Ciel lifted up my hand. "Look at this weak little arm".

"What do you expect?" I asked.

"Ciel, what if I told you that he has a good reflex?" Lu smiled.

Not this sh-t again.

"Oh, really?" Ciel raised his one eyebrow. He summoned his—wait, what's that? A gun with a cross shape?

He shot me and I almost got hit. "You don't have to do that!" I protested.

"Shut up!" Ciel kept shooting me. I have no choice but run. Give me a break, please. Back to the beginning, I guess.

I hate magic. Really.

"Ciel, stop it!" Lu scolded Ciel.

Finally he stopped shooting. I panted heavily. "See?" Lu smiled.

"That's impressive," Ciel made her cross-shaped gun disappear. "You're fast".

"Thanks to those bullies chasing me every school day," I sighed. His words remind me of Eve talking about flying in snail speed.

"Second, we need a weapon for you," Ciel looked at my arm. Wait, what's the first one?

"This should be fine!" Lu summoned a gun with a blade. "Like Ciel's weapon!"

"I don't think he can use that," Ciel disagreed. "And I don't think he can use a weapon made from magical power".

"W-Wait!" I interrupted. They're enjoying themselves! "Why do I need a weapon?!"

"You have to defend yourself!" Lu crossed her arms. "I told you something is making people disappear. Anyway, you better not tell anyone about this".

"Yeah, I know, but if I bring a weapon to school—"

"Oh yeah! Teachers won't let you enter the school if you bring a weapon!" Lu placed her fist on her hand.

Wait, they won't?

"Then let me bring it," I said. Lu and Ciel looked at me confusedly.

"No, that's a bad idea," Ciel disagreed. "If those bullies took your weapon, you'll be dead for sure".

Oh, yeah, I forgot about them. They can take anything from me easily. For example, my homework. My homework that I worked so hard on it and I don't know they give it back to my table or not. Actually, it's Eve hard work.

"Your class is on the third floor now, right?" Lu asked me. I nodded. "Let's see your class on this floor!"

"What for?" I tilted my head.

"I want to check that Elsword you and that girl are talking about back then. His items, I mean," Lu answered.

We go to my class and luckily there's no ice bucket challenge. Elsword's backpack and mine are here. I immediately check my backpack—especially my homework.

It's gone. Thanks, bullies. Anyway, it's only a book with bad handwriting. Why do they keep it?

"Raven, I found your homework!" Lu raised the book. "He stole your homework and he disappeared. That deserves him! Hmph!"

What.

"Thanks," I picked the book. "Just so you know, I can't use a summoned weapon," I said. They glanced at me.

"You what?" Lu narrowed her eyes at me.

"I tried sis' spear once and I can't attack anything," I replied.

To be honest, I tried to attack Aren and I failed miserably because the spear went through him when I was a little kid, but don't tell anyone, okay?

"This is difficult," Lu sighed. "Well, as long as you can dodge all attacks, it should be fine".

This is way too serious. "Have you seen this 'something' you're talking about?" I asked.

Lu shook her head. "I wonder what it looks like". Lu looked at Ciel, "anyway, you can go back to your class now".

After Lu said that, Ciel went back to his class. By flying, of course. "Let's have some fun!" Lu jumped cheerfully.

"We did open all the lockers, playing with a balloon flood, and that board game. Now what?" I asked.

"I'm still hungry," Lu rubbed her stomach. "Let's eat some more cakes!"

* * *

And we did eat all the cakes on the menu. I don't think I can eat another one.

By the way, after the unlucky me for never got a number to go to stair on the board game, now it's raining. Again.

"See you tomorrow!" Lu waved at me with a smile. I waved back while watching her went away. By flying, of course.

"Some guy needs to get beaten".

I turned and saw Chung. "Oh, good thing you're here. Where's Elsword?" I asked him. I know, this is stupid, I know. Imagine a guy is going to bully you and you asked where's his/her friend go.

Chung laughed. "Why? You really want to get beaten that bad?" he smirked.

"No, I'm serious," I replied with a straight face. He stopped laughing and narrowed his eyes at me. "Where's he?"

"I don't know. He disappeared just like that, leaving his stuff in class," he shrugged.

He really is disappeared, isn't he?

"Maybe he would back tomorrow to kill you," Chung grinned, "because you talk with that little girl. He got ignored, you know".

Sh-t.

And I just realized the other guys are surrounding me. Are they really going to kill me? Like, right now?! At least let me change my uniform!

I gulped. "So, you guys are going to kill me for talking to her?"

Chung took out his gun. "Why not?"

"There's a lucky thing for not having magical power, isn't it?" I smiled.

"Raven, squat!"

I squatted as someone told me to. Laser shot above me and hit everybody's head. Whoa, is that okay?!

"What?! You again?!" Chung startled. After that, they ran away quickly.

I turned around and saw Eve. She's running to me while holding her umbrella.

Wait, what?

"Raven, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to show you my magical power," Eve apologized.

Oh, it's time to tell her.

"Eve, it's fine," I stood up. "I'm sorry for being selfish. It's okay to use your magical power".

"Don't worry. I'll try my best to not use it," Eve smiled. "Anyway, what happened to your uniform?"

"That red-haired boy changed it," I sighed.

"What about your homework?" Eve asked.

"He stole it and I got kicked from the class," I murmured. I don't know what Eve is going to react to this since she really helped me last night.

"That's why I wish you were sick today," Eve replied.

What.

I faced her. "Look at all your hard work. It's wasted in a second. Just snap your finger," she snapped her finger. "And it's gone," she showed me my homework.

Stealing is really easy, huh?

She gave the homework back to me. "Anyway, it was your hard work to teach me," I responded as I put my homework on my bag. She should be angry because all her effort is wasted in a second.

"I know, but you looked really happy when you finished," she stared at me. "Are you okay?"

"Sort of," I answered. I really, really angry that my homework is a waste, but in the other side I'm glad that I met Lu today. I mean, it's great that I have a new friend!

"You forgot to bring your umbrella," she said as she shared the umbrella with me. "Let's go home".

"Okay," I smiled.

An awkward silence while we're going home. I've never walk home together with somebody before, so this feels weird.

"How's school?" She started a conversation.

"It's... how do I put this..." I lowered my head. I told her about Lu—without her name, of course—and Ciel. I also told her about Add.

"That's great," she smiled. "So, we're friends?" she asked. I nodded. "I'm glad you have a friend now!"

Really.

"A-About that..." I murmured. She reminded me of her question this morning. About why I was so scared of the red text on the mirror. "Eve, I want to tell you something".

She tilted her head. "What is it?"

"I had a friend".

* * *

 _Back then, when I was still in elementary school, my life is much better than now. I had friends and they were really important for me. The others always bullied me and they were the only one protecting me._

 _"Raven!" A purple-haired girl came to me. You probably know her. She's Aisha. "The others are waiting at rooftop!"_

 _"But the teacher said we can't go there," I replied. Besides, I can't go there. I need to fly._

 _"Don't worry. I'll carry you," she smiled. She grabbed my hand. "Let's go!"_

 _"Okay!" I smiled back._

 _She carried me to the rooftop. A red-haired boy—Elsword—and a blonde boy—Chung—already prepared a birthday cake. Just so you know, today is our friend's birthday, Seris. Aisha went to take Seris here._

 _"Does she like chocolate cake?" Chung asked. "I asked my chef to cook the best chocolate cake! She should like this cake!" Chung shouted with sparkling eyes._

 _Yeah, Chung's family is rich. I heard he lives in a mansion, but I never go there yet. He never invites us to his home either, so what's the point of going there?_

 _Elsword took the cream with his finger and licked it. "It's very delicious!"_

 _Chung glared at him. "Elsword!"_

 _"At least we know it's very delicious," I said to prevent these two from fighting._

 _A few minutes later, Aisha came. Seris is following her. "Happy birthday!" we congratulated Seris for her birthday._

 _"Chocolate cake!" Seris' eyes are sparkling. "How did you guys know I love chocolate cake?!"_

 _"Of course we know!" Chung placed his hands on his hips._

 _Actually, nobody knows._

 _"Thanks guys!" Seris smiled._

 _"Make a wish!" Elsword moved the cake to Seris. A candle lighted in the middle of the cake._

 _Seris looked at the candle. "My wish is—"_

 _Wind blown up the candle._

 _"This is why I don't agree to celebrate her birthday here," Chung sighed._

 _"Let's do that again," Elsword light up the candle with fire in his hand. "Make a wish!"_

 _Seris closed her eyes, then she blew the candle._

 _"What did you wish for?" Aisha looked at Seris._

 _"I wish we can be friends forever!" Seris smiled. "Come on, let's eat!" she summoned a knife and sliced the cake into 5 pieces. Aisha took the cream with her finger and touched Seris' cheek. "Hey! What's that for?!" Seris protested as she took the cream with her finger. And so, the cream war begin._

 _But Seris' wish didn't come true._

 _A few days later, my friends are threatened by the bullies. If they don't want to bully me, they're going to get bullied as well. And that's how I lost my friends._

 _Except Seris._

 _"No! I won't join you!" Seris shouted to the bullies. "I won't let you hurt my friend!"_

 _"Seris, it's okay," I murmured. I really don't want to lose my friends, but if this is the case, I'd prefer to lose them as a friend. "Don't think about me"._

 _Seris glared at me. "Raven, what are you talking about? I'm not going to join them, no matter what!"_

 _"Oh, really?" One of the bullies kicked her. Seris fought back, but she's outnumbered._

 _"You can hurt me, but don't hurt her!" I shouted. I don't know what to do. I can't do anything, so if my words can make them leave Seris alone, that would be great._

 _But they keep hurting her. I tried to help her, but someone held my hands from behind. I looked back and saw Chung. "Chung, are you really not going to help her?" I asked._

 _"S-Shut up!" Chung shouted. He really wants to help her. I can see his sad face when he saw Seris getting hurt._

 _"She's your friend," I said. She can't be my friend if things are going like this. "Make her on your side. Please!"_

 _Chung didn't say anything. Why?! I tried to free myself, but I'm not strong enough!_

 _Elsword and Aisha have no choice but to hurt her. I can do nothing but begged for them to stop hurting her, but it didn't work. They burned her, froze her, everything they can do with their magic._

 _Until they realize they were going too far. They killed her—right in front of me._

 _"I-Is she dead?" Aisha's voice is trembling._

 _"O-Of course not! It's an accident!" one of the bullies replied._

 _"This is not an accident! This is a murder!" I shouted._

 _One of them hit me with fire. "You better not tell the teacher about this!" And they left me just like that._

 _I will tell the teacher, of course!_

 _After I told the teacher and bring the teacher to the place, Seris is gone like she never had been here before. "Are you trying to make fun of me, Raven?" the teacher glared at me._

 _"No! I'm serious!" I insisted. But, how?! How did Seris gone?!_

 _And that's how I lost my last friend._

 _After school, I went home. "Welcome home, Raven!" mom greeted me with a smile. I just looked at her. She knelt down to face me. "What happened?"_

 _"Mommy!" I hugged her and cried. I told her about what had happened today. About my friends. About Seris. She told me everything will be fine, but how is this fine?! I can't do anything anyway, so I just trust her. She told me to take a shower, so I went to the bathroom and that's when I saw a text in red paint._

 _"We're here"._

 _I told my mom about the text. When she and I went to the bathroom, the text is gone. "M-Mom! You have to trust me!" I insisted._

 _"I trust you," she smiled and patted my head. "Don't worry, Raven. Everything will be fine"._

 _Midnight, everything turned out NOT fine at all. The bullies came to my home, including my 'friends'. They attacked me. Wait, no, I think they're going to kill me because I told the teacher about Seris. After that, they burned my house and ran away. I coughed blood. Am I going to die? If yes, I don't mind. I can't stop blaming myself because I can't help Seris back then. I'm useless. My existence won't change anything._

 _Just when I think I'm about to die, someone came to me through the fire. "Let's go! We can't stop this fire!" someone shouted. It's my mom, I think. Someone lifted me up. I can't see him clearly, but I think it's my dad._

 _Something exploded and I don't know what happened after the explosion. All I know is when I woke up at a house to see Ara._

 _"Ravey!" she smiled. "Big bro! Come here! Ravey woke up!"_

 _"What happened?" I asked._

 _Her smile faded. She's about to cry. "Mom and dad casted their shield on you, and…" she cried._

 _And that's how I lost my parents._

* * *

"Elementary school sure is brutal," Eve responded.

"Yeah, it is," I agreed. "Do you think Seris is still alive?"

"I don't think so," Eve shook her head. "If she was still alive, she'll be with you right now".

She has a point.

"Is it okay for me to have friends?" I asked again.

"Yeah," Eve smiled. "If it's not, I would leave you here right now".

She has a point. Again.

"Thanks, Eve," I smiled back.

"I don't think those three really want to bully you," Eve said. "But they have made their choice, so just deal with it".

"I wish Seris was with them right now, so she would be fine," I sighed.

"Thanks for open yourself up to me," she said.

And we finally home. I'm sick of this skirt. "We're home," Eve and I said while we entered the house.

Wait, this is too quiet.

"Brother?" I looked around the living room.

"Aren, where are you?" Eve asked as she looked at the kitchen.

We looked everywhere, but we didn't find him. Don't tell me he disappeared too.

"I'm home~" Ara smiled.

"Sis, did you see brother on your way home?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "No. Why?"

Okay then. What should I do now?

* * *

 _Seris came to this story just to die XD_

 _I am that author._

 _Thanks for reading!_

 ** _VeteranNeko_**

 _Ra: Our author said she loves shadow step._

 _Raven: ...Is that relevant to the review?_

 _Ra: No._

 _Raven: *sighs*_

 ** _ScorchedEarth82800_**

 _Ra: Our author said thank you very much for your compliment. For your questions, "AU" is written on the summary. Does that answer your questions?_

 _Ara: Come here, lil bro~ *hugs Raven*  
_

 _Raven: If we're siblings, why do I have darker skin?_

 _Eve: Have you ever heard about recessive?_

 _Raven: What?_

 _Add: Forget it. You won't understand._

 _Raven: ...k._


	8. Chapter 8

_"Brother?" I looked around the living room._

 _"Aren, where are you?" Eve asked as she looked at the kitchen._

 _We looked everywhere, but we didn't find him. Don't tell me he disappeared too._

 _"I'm home~" Ara smiled._

 _"Sis, did you see brother on your way home?" I asked her._

 _She shook her head. "No. Why?"_

 _Okay then. What should I do now?_

* * *

Hi. I'm Eve and I'm going to talk again because there's something wrong. Looks like Raven knows something, but he doesn't want to tell us.

"Maybe he's doing grocery shopping," Ara smiled.

"But we already did it when you two are going to school," I said. I remember correctly Aren and I were doing grocery shopping together to make dinner.

"Did he leave a message?" Ara asked. I shook my head. "That's weird. Where's he right now?" she sighed. "Anyway, nice cross-dressing, Ravey~" Ara smiled at Raven.

"I'm not doing cross-dressing!" Raven yelled. When will Ara believe that Raven is getting bullied? Or maybe she refuses to believe it?

"Eve, where are you?"

Oh, it's Add. "I'm at home," I answered. Raven and Ara looked at me confusedly.

"The others?" he asked again.

"Raven and Ara are here, but we can't find Aren anywhere," I sighed. I'm sure he's still on the kitchen before I went to school. "Raven and I already looked for him".

"Who are you talking to?" Raven asked.

"Is it Add?" Ara tilted her head. I nodded.

"We'll be right there," Add said.

" 'We'?" I repeated. "Who?"

"Tell them I'll be there with Elesis," he answered.

I turned to Raven and Ara. "Add and Elesis will be here soon," I said.

"Tell them I'm not here!" Raven quickly ran to his room. What's gotten into him?

"Ravey, wait!" Ara shouted, but she let him go.

"Ara, you know he's not doing cross-dressing, right?" I asked.

"No, no. He's doing it," she smiled.

Oh my.

"I'm going after him. Tell them I'm not here as well," I said as I went after him.

"What?! What do you mean?!" she shouted in the distance.

* * *

I went to Raven's room. "Raven, are you okay?"

He turned at me. "As long as I don't meet Elesis, yeah, I'm okay".

I tilted my head. "Why?"

"She's the red-haired girl you're talking about this morning," he sighed.

"Are you scared?" I asked.

He lowered his head. "Yeah".

"Don't worry. I'm here," I smiled. Why is he so scared? He knows something!

"Ravey! Evie! They're here!" Ara shouted from the living room.

"I-I'm going to take a shower," Raven quickly went to the bathroom. He must be sick of that skirt.

"We're going to the living room together, okay?" I sat in front of the bathroom door.

"No," he answered shortly.

"Raven, is there something you can't tell me?" I asked.

He turned to silence for a moment, then he answered, "yeah. Sorry".

"It's fine," I said. I lowered my head. Where's Aren? What is something that Raven can't tell me?

"What are you doing?"

I looked up and saw Add. "Where's Raven?" he asked. I pointed the door with my thumb. He leaned back on the wall and crossed his arms. Is he going to wait too?

"Is there a problem?" I asked.

He nodded. "I think Raven knows something about this. That's why I'm here".

I wonder what does he mean by 'this'. "He can hear us, you know," I said.

"No problem. I'm going to say it to him anyway," he replied.

A few minutes later, Raven opened the door. I stood up to see him. "What are you two doing?" he asked.

"Just come to the living room. You know what I'm going to talk about," Add said as he went to the living room.

"It's about what he said before, isn't it?" Raven murmured.

I nodded. "Let's go".

I don't really understand. It's just about going to the living room, but everything is too serious, like, there's going to be a big problem. Add, Ara, and Elesis are sitting on the couch, waiting for us. Elesis is crying and Ara is trying to cheer her up. Wait, why is she crying?

"Raven, you know something from that demon girl," Add glared at Raven.

Raven looked at the other side and didn't say anything.

"Demon girl?" I repeated.

"There was a little girl at school. She has horns and tail. Isn't that obvious?" Add still glared at Raven. "Raven, tell us".

"I can't," he murmured. But why? Is it a promise?

"Elsword disappeared. Am I right?" he asked. Raven startled, but he still didn't say anything. Who's Elsword?

"You know something?" Elesis stood up and walked toward Raven. "Tell me. Tell me where Elsword is right now!"

"I-I don't know," he took a step backward. I wonder what Elesis ever did to him before that make him scared right now.

"Maybe you ask that demon girl to make him disappear," she hissed. "Because he always bullied you, isn't that right?!"

I stood between Raven and Elesis. "You can't make a random assumption like that," I narrowed my eyes at her.

Add stood up. "Calm down, Elesis," he held her left shoulder with his right arm. "His brother disappeared too. It's not about that demon girl".

"What do you mean by calm down?!" Elesis yelled at Add. "Elsword disappeared just like that!"

How to make people angrier: by telling them to calm down. It works. Trust me.

"Their brother disappeared just like that, just like him. Don't you get it?" he narrowed his eyes at her. "My mom disappeared, okay? Just calm the hell down".

We all glanced at Add. "Your mom?" I asked.

"She left the house unlocked, and that's not like her at all," he said.

Someone opened the door. Add summoned his nasod dynamos and get ready for whatever it is.

"I've finally found you, Ravie!" a little white-haired girl ran to Raven and hugged him.

"W-What are you doing?" Raven startled. He looked at the front door. "Is there a meeting in here?"

I looked at the front door and saw a blue-haired boy. Ara and Elesis blushed. Is this the popular guy?

"Hey, tell us something you know," Add looked at the little girl. "You know something about people suddenly disappeared, right?"

The little girl flight, so she's on the same height as Add. "Yeah. I know!" she smiled. "Hm…" the little girl stared at me, then she looked at Add. "Are you two sharing magical power?"

"Yes," Add and I answered.

"Interesting!" she flight around me. "What's your name?"

"Eve," I answered.

"I'm Lu," she whispered her name to me. "Don't tell anyone, okay?"

"Hey, do you have any idea where my brother is?" Elesis asked Lu. For some reason, Lu didn't answer her question.

"Ciel~ What brings you here?" Ara moved closer to the blue-haired boy. I assume his name is Ciel.

I don't really care about their conversation, so I turned to Raven. "You okay?"

"Sort of," he murmured. Why is he so scared all of a sudden?

"I came here just to see the nasod girl you're talking about," Lu said to Raven. So Raven told her about me?

"Do you mind telling us what happened?" I asked.

Lu summoned a chair and sat. Ciel immediately served tea for Lu. Ara and Elesis looked at Ciel in disbelief, Add sat on his nasod dynamos, Raven and I still stood on our spot.

"Many people are disappearing lately," Lu took a sip of her tea. "Something is making them disappear".

"Something?" Add repeated.

"I don't know," Lu sighed. "The end! Any questions?"

Such mystery.

"If no, then I take my leave," Lu stood up and her chair disappeared. "Oh!" Lu moved closer to Add and whispered something to him. "Bye, Ravie~!" Lu smiled and waved at Raven. He waved back while Ciel is following Lu going outside.

"Who's that little girl?" Elesis crossed her arms. "Raven, tell me".

"No," Raven answered shortly.

Elesis glared at Raven. He narrowed his eyes at her. "I won't tell you".

"Come on, Ravey, tell us!" Ara smiled.

"You know what that means," Elesis said in threatening tone.

"I know," Raven smiled. "I still won't tell you".

Elesis laughed. "You'll see".

"Hey, Elesis, since you're here, I have something fun to do!" Ara smiled. "You must be thinking about Elsword right now. I'm thinking about Aren too, but I'm sure we'll figure it out!"

Elesis nodded and smiled. "Okay!"

Raven turned around and went. When I'm about to follow him, Add grabbed my left shoulder. "Eve, I need your help".

I turned to him. "What is it?"

"He needs a weapon and I'm going to make one," Add answered as he pointed the way Raven went. "He can't use summoned weapons".

"What kind of weapon that would suit him?" I asked. I know no weapons except drones and dynamos.

"Something like his brother uses," Add is thinking of something. "A blade will do".

What kind of mysterious creature is that? I tilted my head. "What's that?"

"This," he summoned a blade made from thunder. That looks dangerous.

"Okay then. What should I do?" I asked.

"Just make sure he's not disappear before he got the weapon," Add said as he made the blade disappear. I nodded and I went to Raven's room.

I opened the door. "Raven?"

"What?" he turned to me while he's lying down on his bed. Phew. He's still here.

"Are you scared of something?" I asked. Finally I can ask this.

"Of course," he sighed. "I told you about Seris. I don't want that happened to you or her".

Her?

"That little girl?" I asked.

"Yeah. I know you two are strong, but—"

"Raven, do you mind if I come with you to school?" I asked.

"Yes," he answered shortly.

Really?

I sighed. "Okay then. Please wait for your weapon".

"Weapon?" he looked confused.

"Add is making a blade for you," I said.

"I-I don't think I can use it," he murmured.

"Don't worry," I smiled. "Anyway, you should be fine for two days. It's weekend".

"I wish I can't go to school tomorrow," he sighed. "I got an extra class because of bad grades, you know".

"That's not good," I looked out of the window. It's still raining. "Go out and make yourself sick now".

He laughed. "That's a good idea!" he shouted.

"Are you serious?" I tilted my head. He's kidding, right?

"Yeah," he opened the window.

Wait, two figures are moving outside. I grabbed Raven's right shoulder. "Raven, don't," I said as I stared at the figures.

"Why?" Raven looked outside. "I'll get fever in no time with heavy rain like this".

One of the figures moved its hand. Something came closer. I pulled Raven's body from behind to dodge whatever that went through the window just now and hit the wall. It's a sphere and it destroyed the wall. "Whoa, thanks," Raven looked at the wall.

I looked out of the window again. It ran away. "Add, a figure attacked us just now," I reported.

"Yeah, I saw that," Add said. I saw him passed by and chased the figure. "You two okay?"

"Yes," I answered.

Ara and Elesis came. "Whoa! What are you two doing?!" Ara surprised when she saw the wall.

"Something just attacked us," Raven answered.

"What do you mean?!" Ara tilted her head. "And why did you open the window?"

"Anyway, Add is chasing them right now," I didn't answer her question. I'm not going to tell her that Raven is trying to get a fever just now.

"I-I'm going home. I have to make sure my parents are okay," Elesis looked worried. "Thanks, Ara," she smiled as she went out through the window.

"Be careful!" Ara waved her hand. After that, she quickly grabbed Raven's shoulders and stared at him. "You okay, right?"

"Uh… yeah," Raven stared back at Ara.

Ara gives a sigh of relief. "That's good".

"Eve, is everything okay there?" Add asked. "I lost it".

"Yes," I answered. "Elesis already went home—"

"That moron," he sighed. "I'm going to make sure she's okay. Tell me if something happened there, okay?"

"Raven, you're going to sleep with me from now," Ara said.

"What?!" Raven crossed his arms. "I'm not a little kid!"

"It's not about that!" she shouted. "I don't know where brother is! I can't lose you too!"

Raven lowered his head. "Can I skip school tomorrow?"

"Of course not," she smiled. "You need better grades, you know".

After all that she said, I thought she's going to let him skip school. She moved toward the wall. "I'm going to fix this for now".

"Let's just hope for the best tomorrow," I said to Raven. He just sighed.

* * *

 _Yay! Everybody is disappearing!_

 _Thanks for reading :D_

 ** _VeteranNeko_**

 _Ra: Our author said Shadow Thrust._

 _Raven: ...This is going nowhere._

 _Ra: I know._

 _Lu: We need something random for fun like this! Raven, show us your Extreme Blade!_

 _Raven: Extreme what?_


	9. Chapter 9

_"Raven, you're going to sleep with me from now," Ara said._

 _"What?!" Raven crossed his arms. "I'm not a little kid!"_

 _"It's not about that!" she shouted. "I don't know where brother is! I can't lose you too!"_

 _Raven lowered his head. "Can I skip school tomorrow?"_

 _"Of course not," she smiled. "You need better grades, you know"._

 _After all that she said, I thought she's going to let him skip school. She moved toward the wall. "I'm going to fix this for now"._

 _"Let's just hope for the best tomorrow," I said to Raven. He just sighed._

* * *

"Sis, you know the situation, so why do I have to come to school?!" I protested.

"You need good grades, Ravey!" she crossed her arms.

"What's the point? I don't understand anything at school!" I shouted. There are 2 things that I do at school. First, listening to whatever the teacher says while I don't understand a single word. Second, getting bullied.

"I told you that you can ask me anything," she patted my head.

"Ara, there's a thing that you can't make people understand it, even if you explain it a hundred times," Eve said to Ara.

"What are you talking about?" she lifted her one eyebrow. "That's not true".

"Explain to me why you don't believe that I get bullied every time I go to school," I responded.

"Because you're not!" she smiled.

"I guess my theory is right," Eve sighed. Yeah, what Eve said is true. Sis is one of them.

"Okay. Whatever," I gave up.

"I'll prepare dinner after this. Are you hungry?" she asked.

"No. I'm full," I answered. Too many cakes for today.

"Really?" she looked at me. "Hey, is that little girl your friend?" she asked with a smile. I nodded. "You finally have friends?! I'm so glad!"

What.

"You do realize he finally have friends, right?" Eve narrowed her eyes at Ara.

"Of course," Ara tilted her head. "Why?"

"Why did you think Raven is playing tag with his friend yesterday? He doesn't even have a friend," she said. "When he said he didn't get his lunch. You remember that?"

Whoa. Things become too serious.

Ara turned to silence. "This morning you said about Raven lost bet yesterday. Who do you think Raven bet to?" Eve asked again. "You do know Raven didn't have any friends before".

"Eve, I—"

"Do you really think Raven was cross-dressing today?" Eve glared at Ara. "Ara, you realize Raven is getting bullied".

Ara lowered her head. "Stop it".

Eve sighed. "Why do you refuse to believe it?"

"Stop it!" Ara shouted. What happened? "I know, okay?"

What.

"I know he's getting bullied at school," she admitted.

"Then why are you letting Raven go to school?" Eve asked. I think I know where this is going. Is she going to get bullied?

"They're going to bully me if he doesn't come to school," Ara murmured. "R-Raven, I-I'm sorry, I—"

It's been a long time since he called me by my name. That means she's really serious. "Okay. I get it," I replied. "I'll go to school tomorrow".

"How can you accept it like that?!" she shouted with teary eyes. "Why?!"

"If that makes you okay, I'm fine with it," I answered. At least someone close to me won't get a trouble because of me. I'm happy with that.

"Don't say that!" she cried. "What kind of sister I am? I force you to go to school—getting bullied, even you almost died once while I'm just doing nothing about it!"

Well, she's right about that. "I force you to go to school for my own selfishness! I know you won't forgive me, but I'm sorry!" she sobbed.

Well, she's right about that again. "As long as you're fine, it's okay, sis," I smiled.

She hugged me. "You're nice, Ravey. You don't deserve it".

"Sis…" I hugged her back. I don't know what to say about it.

"Come here, Evie~" she hugged Eve as well. I guess she's back to her normal self.

"Wha—Don't bring me to your conversation," Eve said with her monotone voice. What are we doing anyway?

Someone came. "What are you guys doing?" Add looked at us confusedly.

"Come, Add!" Ara pulled Add with magic and hugged him too. She doesn't know what to do with Add's name, I guess.

What are we doing? Really.

"Don't act like this is the end of the world," Add sighed.

Ara loosen her hug. "What are you doing, Add?"

"I want to stay here for a while. Nobody's at home anyway," he answered.

Ara placed her arm on Add's shoulder. "You can't cook. You're here for free food. Admit it".

"O-Of course I can!" Add crossed his arms.

"Oh, really?" Ara narrowed her eyes at Add and smiled. "Help me prepare dinner if you want free food. By the way, we're not doing it with magic".

"What?!" Add startled. "Okay, fine! I'll help you!"

Ara and Add went to the kitchen.

"And she forgot to fix the wall," Eve sighed.

"What should we do now?" I asked. I'm not going outside, of course. For sis' sake.

"Do you have any homework?" Eve asked. "Or a test?"

"I don't know. I skip all classes today," I shrugged.

"Why didn't you go home?" Eve asked. "Your teacher kicked you out because your homework was stolen, correct?" I nodded. "What are you doing in front of class anyway? Just go home already".

I laughed. I don't know if that's a joke or not, but I find it funny. "I'll try that next time".

A sound of something chopped hardly can be heard. What are they doing?

"Add, you're not slicing a meat! It's a carrot!"

"Shut up!"

Eve and I look at each other. "Should we help?" she asked.

"I'm not helping. I can't cook," I answered.

"By the way, is one of your teachers disappeared?" she narrowed her eyes at me.

"I don't know," I shrugged.

"It's weird that no teacher told you to go to class," Eve said. "You spent your school day with her. Why does your teacher didn't do anything?"

I just realize that. How can I spent my time with Lu and no teacher was complained about it?

"And I like how the shopkeeper didn't say anything about you," Eve continued. "How many cakes do you guys bought?"

"Too many cakes. Around 14," I sighed.

"I guess money is more important," she smiled.

"Just stand there and watch me cook, Add!"

"You should have told me sooner!"

"Are you really not going to help them?" I asked. For some reason I can't trust them for dinner.

"Yes," Eve nodded. "Let's just wait for the dinner".

"Ravey!" Ara came to us. "I just remember you're not hungry. Do you want to drink something?"

"Water," I answered. What's with the sudden question?

"Milkshake?" she smiled. "You really like it, right?"

"Yeah, but—"

"Strawberry milkshake for everyone!" Ara shouted as she went back to the kitchen.

* * *

"Let's eat!" Ara quickly ate her dinner.

"Thanks for the dinner," Add also quickly ate his dinner.

"You two should slow down," Eve sighed. She ate her dinner normally.

And I'm just drinking my strawberry milkshake.

"You two seem to be friendlier than yesterday," Ara said as she looked at Add and me.

"Really?" Add and I asked simultaneously.

"Did something happen?" she smiled.

"Does it matter?" Add asked back.

"I wonder where those balloons came from," she looked at her plate.

"What balloons?" I asked.

"Don't play dumb. That girl did it, right?" Add narrowed his eyes at me.

Damn. He's right.

I nodded. "Really?" she smiled again. "Looks like you're having fun, Ravey!"

"I just remember. Ara, do you have a metal?" Add suddenly asked. What's gotten into him?

Ara tilted her head. "Eve is made from metal—"

"Except her," Add said in serious tone. "Do you have it or not?"

"Of course not. Why would I have that kind of thing?" Ara raised her one eyebrow.

"Okay. Nevermind," Add sighed.

What.

And silence filled the room.

* * *

After dinner, Add went home. "Why did he ask about metal?" I asked to Eve.

"He's trying to make a blade for you," she answered. "He said all he found was a metal made from magic. He needs the real one".

Okay then.

"Should I help?" I asked. "He's going to make it for me, so I need to help, right?"

"No. It would be difficult to walk around the city trying to find a metal," Eve disagreed.

"Yeah. You're right," I lied down on sis' bed.

"The wall is fixed!" Ara came to her room. "Ravey, you're sleepy already?"

"A little," I answered.

"Let me give you a good dream~" Ara lied down beside me and hugged me from behind. "Come here, Ravey~"

"Sis, what are you doing?!" I yelled. Eve is just looking at us. I don't know what she's thinking right now. "You're not giving me a good dream!"

"Come here, Evie~" she gave a space for Eve, but this is just a single bed.

"I don't need sleep," Eve replied. "I'll guard outside. Have a good time," Eve smiled and exited the room.

"Sis, seriously, you're going to give me nightmares," I said to Ara.

"Don't say that," she hugged me tightly. "I'm worried, you know".

"About what?" I asked.

"About you, of course," she murmured. "I don't know why you opened the window before, but that thing almost hit you".

Good thing she doesn't figure out that I want to get sick back then. "I thought it's an attack to make something disappear, but it's not. The wall destroyed. It's just my opinion, but I think someone wants to kill you".

I sighed. "They want to kill me because I told the teacher about Seris. You remember?"

"It's different," she replied. "From the wall, I guess it's just a single attack".

"Yeah, you right," I agreed. What does she want to say?

"It's powerful. Who has a powerful magic like that in our school?" she asked.

"Add," I answered.

"The bullies are not that strong—and it's not him," she responded. "I'm not that strong, but at least I can protect you".

She means someone else wants to kill me? What for?

"Sis?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't hug me that tight. I can't breathe," I ruined the situation.

She laughed and patted my head. "Just sleep, Ravey~"

* * *

Wait, where am I? It's a pitch black.

"Rave".

I turned back and saw Aren because nobody called me that except him, but I'm not sure. He has white hair, red eyes, and horns. Is he really Aren? "Aren?"

"Aren is dead. I'm Ran," he answered.

What.

"But you're using his body," I responded.

He summoned a red sword and slashed me. I dodged it. "What are you doing?!"

"Just die!" he summoned a giant claw. I ran back to dodge it and a shadow of him suddenly appeared in front of me to slash me.

"I'm going to kill you," Ran summoned a magic circle from behind me and lifted me up to the air. "Die, Rave!"

"Raven, wake up!"

I woke up and Eve is in front of my face. "Are you okay? You're sweating," she said.

"Sis really gave me a nightmare," I sighed.

"Breakfast is ready," she smiled. "The real nightmare starts at school".

She looks creepy. "Don't say that while you're smiling".

What was that dream about?

* * *

I went to school. It's time for an extra class. I hate it.

"We need an entertainment before extra class," someone shocked me with a taser. That stings!

I turned back and saw Chung and his friends. "What the hell?!"

"Hey, tell us about that little girl," Chung crossed his arms.

"No," I smiled. "You guys are curious?"

Someone punched me and I dodged it. Wait, Lu's not here today. Ciel won't have an extra class. That means everybody is going to bully me today.

Chung took out his gun and… wait, what's far behind him? When I see it, it ran away. Chung shot me and almost hit me. I better run and follow that thing. Actually, I wonder if I can meet whatever I saw before.

* * *

 _I just realize it's 9 chapters already. Yay!_

 _Thanks for reading XD_

 ** _VeteranNeko_**

 _Raven: Yeah. Why? I did nothing to you._

 _Elesis: I'm not going to spoil anything._

 _Raven: Come on. Spoiler!_

 _Ra: I'll kill you in the next chapter if you spoil anything._

 _Elesis: What?! Calm down!_

 ** _Namiko_**

 _Ra: What if our author is going to do that?_

 _Raven: Girlfriend?_

 _Lu: Which one is better? Ravie and I are dating or friendzone?_

 _Add: Friendzone._

 _Ciel: Those girls are in friendzone._

 _Lu: Friendzone intensifies!_

 _Ra: Let's just wait for the next chapters_


	10. Chapter 10

_"Hey, tell us about that little girl," Chung crossed his arms._

 _"No," I smiled. "You guys are curious?"_

 _Someone punched me and I dodged it. Wait, Lu's not here today. Ciel won't have an extra class. That means everybody is going to bully me today._

 _Chung took out his gun and… wait, what's far behind him? When I see it, it ran away. Chung shot me and almost hit me. I better run and follow that thing. Actually, I wonder if I can meet whatever I saw before._

* * *

So I chased that thing while running from Chung. This is productive!

I turned right and it's gone. I looked up to see that thing flight. Wait, I mean, of course! It flight! Why do I chase it anyway?! I faced front and I almost hit a tree. Almost. At the same time, Chung shot me. What a great timing.

He grabbed my collar. "We're not finished yesterday," he smirked.

Well, sh-t.

* * *

"Don't worry. It's almost done," the teacher said while she's giving an alcohol on my wound at my right arm and ohmyladyElithurts. "I told you. No fighting at school!"

"I'm not fighting!" I protested. I didn't even fight back. I can't, to be exact.

"Yeah, yeah," the teacher sighed. She doesn't believe me, does she?

Wait, really? Does she think I CAN fight?!

"If you're feeling better, you can go back to class," she said while she's wrapping a bandage at my right arm.

"Thank you for your help, miss," I smiled.

"You can just call me Noah," she smiled back. "You're my daily patient anyway".

"Daily?!" I shouted in disbelief. "I didn't come here for the last 2 days! What do you mean by daily?!"

"You used to come here every time you go to school," Noah grinned. "School medical room is your second home".

Really.

I think she doesn't see me as a student. Maybe I can ask something. "Noah, is there any teacher that disappeared lately?"

"Well," she's thinking about something, "your math teacher disappeared yesterday, so I guess it's your luck".

Whoa. It really is my luck. "You heard about Elsword?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

"I heard it's not only Elsword," she said. "Check your class 2 days later. Maybe you can see how many people in your class disappeared," she smirked.

"If you survived".

"Y-You're creeping me out," I gulped.

She laughed. "Maybe I would disappear after you left this room. Who knows?"

If she disappeared, that means no teacher will take care of me when I got bullied. This is important.

"Or maybe we would disappear right now," she smiled.

"Are you sure it's only one teacher disappeared?" I asked.

"I only know one. Maybe there's more," she answered. "Why?"

"Just asking," I replied. I won't tell her about how I spent my school yesterday. "I'll be going then," I stood up and grabbed the handle.

"See you later," she waved her hand.

I looked at her. "Are you waiting for my next visit?!"

"Of course," she crossed her arms. "Nobody stays longer than you here".

I sighed. "Really?"

"Because we're not going to heal people with magic," she smiled.

Wait, what?

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Their life span will get shorter if I heal them with magic," she sighed. "That's why we—normal people—wouldn't heal anybody with magic. Except it's an emergency".

So that's why they're bandaged.

"And what do you mean by nobody stays longer than me?" I asked her again.

"Because other student always pretended that they're sick, but they're not," she answered.

How did she know? "You can detect it?"

"Yes," she walked to the door and opened it. "Just go to class already".

"Fine," I stepped outside. "I'll be back," I smiled at her.

"I'll be waiting," she waved her hand.

Are you wondering why I said that? The answer is because I'm going to class.

I went to the class and because this is an extra class, I got seat on the back. It's a bit safe, I guess. Chung took out his gun and shot me. I dodged it, of course. The bullet bounced and hit the teacher.

Okay this is not safe at all.

"Who shot me?!" the teacher shouted. Nobody answered, but we turned our face to Chung.

"It's a mistake," Chung said.

The teacher pointed the door. "Get out of my class".

Chung exited the class and the teacher continued the lesson like nothing happened. Someone threw a crumpled paper at my desk. I opened it. Maybe it's better than listening to the teacher.

"It's your fault".

How is it my fault?!

At least nobody's going to shoot for now.

* * *

The class is over and I know what's going to happen. Chung's friends surrounded me, and a few seconds later Chung came. "Let us teach you some lesson," Chung smirked.

"You know how dumb I am, right? What's the point of teaching me some lesson?" I lifted up my one eyebrow.

Chung took out his gun and placed the muzzle on my forehead. "Maybe I can make you smarter".

"By shooting my head?" I asked. "Are you sure?"

"Just shoot, Chung," one of his friends said.

"Don't blame me if I died. I'm weak," I smiled. Whoa, I looked insane, like I'm not afraid of death, but seriously, I'm sweating right now and I can hear my own heartbeat.

His eyes widened and I think he hesitated to pull the trigger now. "Just do it!" one of his friends shouted.

He closed his eyes and pulled the trigger.

* * *

"I can't believe you're serious about it".

I slowly opened my eyes. I lied down on the bed. Looks like I'm back to my second home. "Noah?"

"Hi, Raven," Noah smiled at me. "Just lie down for now. That bullet is not that powerful, but it shot right to your head".

"I know," I sighed.

"You're going to get a little dizzy for today. Deal with it," she said.

Yeah, deal with it.

I woke up and oh wow I'm spinning! "I told you," she sighed.

"But I need food," I replied. "I'm hungry".

"Here," she gave me her lunchbox. "Eat it. I can buy food later".

"Thanks a lot," I opened the lunch box. Fried rice!

"Your classmates still complete?" she asked.

"Yeah," I nodded. I eat the fried rice. "It's delicious!"

She laughed. "I'm a good chef, you know!"

"What are you doing when I'm not here?" I asked her. I'm curious.

"Reading," she answered. "I still got the whole library to read".

The whole library?! "You're not reading a dictionary, right?"

"I probably read that when you're graduated from this school," she smiled.

Well, I'm not sure. Am I really going to graduate?

And no conversation was made until I finished eating. "You're really hungry, aren't you?" she asked

"Yeah," I returned the lunch box to her. "Thanks".

"Don't mention it," she smiled. "Anyway, I think you're going to have another bad day," she looked out the window.

"Why?" I looked out the window. "Is it going to rain?"

"Probably," she's still looking at the sky.

I notice something weird at the building far from here. I narrowed my eyes. Something came closer. Wait, I remember this.

I jumped from the bed and pushed Noah to the floor. A sphere came from the window and destroyed the wall.

And I feel like I'm spinning.

"Thanks a lot!" She quickly woke up and grabbed my shoulders. "Are you okay?!"

"I'm not," I lowered my head. A little dizzy, she said.

"What was that?!" she summoned her staff.

Someone slammed the door open. "Noah! What happened?!"

"A sphere just came out from outside," Noah finally calmed down.

"What about the books?"

"Are you here just to ask about the books?!" she protested.

I looked at someone that just came. It's Spica, the librarian.

"I'm going to get fired if the books got destroyed!" Spica replied. She really doesn't care about her friend, does she? "You two okay?" she asked. Oh, forget what I said earlier then.

"Yeah, thanks to him," Noah patted my head. "I didn't know you have a good reflex, Raven".

Is that a compliment? "Uh… thanks".

The other teachers came. "They're fine," Spica said to them. She explained what happened.

"Raven, can you walk? It's not safe here," Noah looked worried.

"Yeah, I think," I murmured. I know Chung's bullet won't kill, but if it shot in the forehead, it still dangerous. At least I don't have to go to class.

Noah took me to the library. Orchestra music played in here. It's peaceful.

Too peaceful.

"So, did you see who attacked you?" Spica asked.

Noah shook her head. "All I know is there was a sphere coming".

Spica looked at me. "Raven, did you see someone?"

"I don't know if it's someone or something. I can't see it clearly," I answered.

Spica sighed. "Anyway, Lowe disappeared".

"That geography teacher?" Noah asked. Spica nodded.

Wait.

"Then who's teaching at my class now?" I asked Spica.

"Wha—I don't know," Spica stood up. "I'm going to check them!" she immediately blinked outside.

A few minutes later, Spica came back. She looked pale. "Spica, what happened?" Noah asked.

"They said some of your classmates gone," Spica sat on her chair. "Amelia is there to train their magical power since Lowe is gone".

For some reason, I'm worried about Chung.

"Do you want to read something? I'll take the book for you," Noah smiled.

"Oh? He just saved your life, so is he your favorite student now?" Spica smirked. "I read it on novels. A love between a teacher and a student~"

"Spica, it's a novel," Noah narrowed her eyes at Spica.

"No, I don't. I don't know what to read," I answered her.

"A novel!" Spica made a novel fly with magic and dropped it at my hands.

"Thanks," I opened the book and began to read it. She took it for me anyway.

* * *

I finished reading because the novel isn't that thick. I close the novel. It's a love story between a teacher and a student. After the student graduated, they got married. What kind of story is this?

"Oh, you finished?" Spica noticed me closing the novel. "Don't worry. You can marry Noah after you graduated".

What.

"What are you talking about?!" Noah blushed. Why is she blushing?

"Everybody already went home. It's been an hour after school," Spica made the novel fly and took it back to its place.

Someone opened the door. "Welcome~" Spica greeted.

"Ravey?" Ara quickly moved closer to me. "What happened to you?!"

"Daily life at school," I smiled at her. "Why are you so surprised?"

"This is different. What happened?" Ara looked at me.

"Chung shot his head, but he should be better tomorrow," Noah answered.

Wait. I just realize something. "How do you know that?" I asked Noah. "Nobody will take me to the medical room, so how do you know it was Chung that shot me?"

Noah turns to silence. A wound on the head could be anything, right? So how does she know?

"So this is library?" Eve looked around. "May I spend my time here when I'm bored?"

"If you're not a student or teacher here, you can't. You need a card," Spica answered.

"Can I use Add's student ID card?" Eve asked again. Noah and Spica looked confused.

Ara helped me to stand up. "Thank you for taking care of my brother, miss Noah and miss Spica," Ara smiled. "I'm going to take you to fly with me," Ara held my hand.

"No. I'll walk," I disagreed.

"But it'll be raining soon," Ara replied.

So it's not raining yet? "I bring my umbrella".

"But—!"

"I'll walk with him," Eve said.

"Why do you want to walk anyway? Are you afraid of height?" Ara sighed.

"That thing attacked us again," I said to them. They glanced at me.

" 'Again'?" Noah tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

"Yesterday a figure attacked us with a sphere," Eve explained.

"Sphere? Something attacked us with that too before," Noah crossed her arms. "What's that thing?"

"Looks like we need to figure something out, Noah," Spica sighed.

"If that thing attacked us in the air, it would be a big problem for Raven," Eve said to Ara. "I'll escort him. Don't worry".

Ara sighed. "Okay then. Let's walk home together!"

"Take care," Noah waved her hand and smiled.

"You too," I waved my hand and smiled back. Ara, Eve, and I exited the library.

"Hey, Noah, do you like him or something?"

"What?! No!"

They're too loud.

"You need some rest. Care for some piggyback?" she smiled at me.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "No".

* * *

We went outside the school.

"What took you guys so long?"

I turned my face. Add leaned his back on the wall and crossed his arms. "I heard that thing attacked again".

"Well, yeah," I nodded. How does he know? Did Eve tell him?

"That means we don't have much time," Add lifted me up with his nasod dynamos. "I'll go to your home, Ara".

I have a bad feeling about this. "Add, wait—"

Add and his nasod dynamos flight quickly to my home. This is too fast! Anyway, this is fun, but what does he mean by not much time?


	11. Chapter 11

_We went outside the school._

 _"What took you guys so long?"_

 _I turned my face. Add leaned his back on the wall and crossed his arms. "I heard that thing attacked again"._

 _"Well, yeah," I nodded. How does he know? Did Eve tell him?_

 _"That means we don't have much time," Add lifted me up with his nasod dynamos. "I'll go to your home, Ara"._

 _I have a bad feeling about this. "Add, wait—"_

 _Add and his nasod dynamos flight quickly to my home. This is too fast! Anyway, this is fun, but what does he mean by not much time?_

* * *

This is my new record time for going home after school: 5 seconds.

"I see you're in no condition to train," Add opened the door. Wait, how? Sis always locked the door.

"Y-Yeah," I went inside and lied down on the sofa. "Thanks for bringing me home".

"Hey, I want to show you something," he smirked.

I sat and looked at him. "What?"

"Your weapon," he summoned a blade. "Luckily I can store it on my nasod dynamos, so I don't have to carry it around".

I look at the blade. Is he only here to give me the blade? For some reason, I'm sure he has something more.

"I found an interesting fact about your weapon," he showed his evil grin.

How do I react to that?

"What is it?" I asked. Now I'm curious.

"Let's wait for them," he leaned his back on the wall.

A few minutes later, Ara and Eve came. "You guys were so fast!" Ara shouted. "I can't fly that fast!"

"Get good," Add smirked.

"I tried, you know!" she protested.

At least she tried.

"Ara, throw your dark sphere at me," Add unsheathed his blade.

"Huh?" Ara tilted her head. "Okay then," she summoned a dark sphere and threw it at Add. He slashed it and the sphere disappeared.

Wow.

Add laughed—with his lunatic laughter, of course. "This is interesting!" he shouted.

"That's cool," Eve smiled. "But how?"

"Ever heard of magic barrier?" Add asked. "I think because this is not a magical weapon at all, it can ignore that".

Ara and I turned to silence.

"Whether it'll be useful or not, it depends on you," Add sheathed the blade and gave it to me.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"I can't wait to see you killed with your own weapon," he cackled.

Is he crazy or something? I don't understand him. And why does he want to see me die that bad?

He reminded me of Ran. Now I'm scared.

"Maybe we can handle that thing!" Ara smiled. "Hey, Add, please make a spear for me!"

"Meh. It's hard to find a real metal, you know," Add sighed. I can see disappointment on Ara's face. "I'm going home," he went outside. Wait, isn't it better if he made this kind of weapon for himself or Eve? Anyone but me, I mean.

"Isn't that good, Ravey? You have weapon now!" Ara shouted.

"I-I don't know," I looked at the blade. "I've never train my arms before, so—"

"We can learn that later. Take a rest," Eve smiled.

"Okay," I lied down on the sofa and closed my eyes.

* * *

"We meet again".

I opened my eyes and saw Aren—I mean—Ran. "Can I have another dream?" I asked.

"Do you really think this is a dream?" Ran smirked.

"Yeah," I tilted my head. "Why?"

It would be a real trouble if this isn't a dream, but what can I do? I'm just going with it for now.

"Because I can kill you right now!" he summoned a giant claw and I dodged it.

He failed. "Why do you want to kill me that bad?!" I asked.

He glared at me. "You're our biggest threat".

What.

" 'Our'? Wait, you're joking, right?" I tilted my head.

"Nope," he dashed and swung his sword. All I can do is dodge, but I need to think of something else. His last slash cut my left arm.

Nevermind. I can't think of anything else.

"You're troublesome," he hissed.

Really.

"I can't do anything! What do you want from me?!" I shouted. I've never seen someone wanted to kill me! I just know someone who wanted me to die for some reason.

"Raven!"

I woke up. Eve placed her hand on my forehead. "You're sweating. I thought you're sick," she said.

I sat on the sofa. Damn, I still feel a little dizzy. "Don't worry. It's just a bad dream".

Eve looked at my left arm. "What just happened?"

I looked at my left arm. Hey, this is the cut from before! "H-How do I explain this…" I stared at the wound. I need a reason. "I got this wound while I was in school today," I said to her. I don't know what to say.

"You're bad at lying, Raven," she took first aid kid immediately.

Don't worry. I didn't think she's going to believe me anyway.

She came back with first aid kid and sat on my left. "You just got this wound. What happened? Please tell me".

I told her about my dream—and now I'm not even sure if that really was a dream. "This is difficult. He can move you to another place while you're sleeping since you don't have any magic barrier or something. The point is he can go inside your dream".

"I don't think I slept," I replied. "I'm still tired".

"Maybe I can go inside your dream as well," she said.

What.

"What about sis?" I asked.

Eve glanced at me. "You know she's not really helpful, right?"

I laughed. That's not a joke, but I can't help it. She said that with her monotone voice. "Yeah. You right," I answered.

"I need to go inside your dream somehow," she sighed. "Maybe I should invite Add—"

"Wait! My dream is not a vacation spot!" I protested.

"He can kill you," Eve replied. "And the worst part is nobody can protect you except we can enter your dream somehow".

This is complicated.

"Add, is there a way to enter Raven's dream?" Eve asked Add—wherever he is right now. Why did she ask that? Maybe she really thinks that my dream is a vacation spot.

Wait, can I get money from my dream? I mean, if that's not a dream, I can ask for money because it's a vacation spot and I'll got money in real life. Isn't that awesome?

A few seconds later, Eve stared at me. "So we can set a barrier on Raven's dream? How?"

Forget what I said earlier. It's just my imagination. Anyway, what is she talking about? "Why are you staring at me?"

"Okay. I got it," Eve grabbed my shoulders. "I'm going to set a barrier on your dream before you sleep, so tell me if you're going to sleep".

"O-Okay," I nodded. I feel like I'm being treated like a little kid.

Ara came. "Dinner's ready~!"

So, entering other's dream is possible? If I can do that, I would go out at night and enter everybody's dream. That sounds fun!

* * *

Chung's bullet is really dangerous, isn't it? I still feel a little dizzy and I think I need sleep right after I ate my dinner.

I lied down on sis' bed. "Are you going to sleep, like, right now?" Eve asked.

"Yeah," I murmured. "I feel like I didn't get enough sleep".

"Do you need chit-chat before sleep?" Eve asked.

What kind of question is that?

I looked at her. "I don't, but do you have something to say?"

"I think that teacher named Noah know something," she said.

"About what?" I asked her.

"About you," she answered. "You said nobody will take you to the medical room—which is sad—and she took care of you. Something's off".

Oh, about that. I feel that too, but I don't know how to solve it. "What do you think about that?" I asked her. I'm really not helping at all.

"You asked her how she knew that it was Chung who shot you," she crossed her arms. "I got shot a few days ago, and it didn't leave any wound".

"Yeah, I know that," I agreed.

"If he's still in the same position like Ara, that means he has no choice but to bully you. After you bullied someone, you won't take them to the medical room, right? Normally you would leave them just like that," Eve explained. "It's just my assumption, but I think Chung took you to the medical room. That's why Noah knows Chung shot you".

I wonder if that was right. "If that's the case, I should prevent myself from getting unconscious".

Eve smiled. "You don't have to do that. Just sleep for now".

* * *

Yay it's Sunday! I don't have to go to school! And I think Eve really made a magical barrier on my dreams because I don't have any dream about Ran.

Anyway, Add came to my house this morning to train me or whatever, but we have no other place, so we train in front of my house. I don't know what other people thinking when they see us. "I don't think this is a good idea," I said.

"This is the most acceptable bad idea," Add sighed.

Really.

"Considering the fact that Raven got attacked twice, I don't think this is safe," Eve responded.

"Don't worry, Ravey! I'll protect you!" Ara summoned her spear.

"I think you can split Ara's spear into two using your blade," Add smirked.

Whoa! Really?

I unsheathed my blade. "Sis, may I try?"

Ara chuckled. "I won't let you try that easily," she dashed to my direction and attacked me.

"W-Wait!" I parried her attack with my blade because… I don't know. Dodging seems dangerous because I know how fast she is. And I thought she's going to protect me!

Crash!

Her spear split into two. It hit the ground and shattered. "I think I can do that easily," I smiled at her.

"If that's the case, you don't have to learn how to use blade," Eve said. "Just slash everything".

Really? "That's easy for you to say".

A sphere came to Eve direction and I slashed it.

The sphere disappeared.

"Thanks," Eve smiled at me.

"I think that settles everything," Ara gave a sigh of relief.

"No. I can't bring this to school," I responded. "If the teacher took this blade, Add's effort will be wasted".

"Then how should I train you," Ara crossed her arms. "You can break my spear with a single slash".

"Add, are you serious?!" Eve shouted. "Guys, can we rescue Add, like, right now?"

What.

"Okay," I answered without thinking. I don't know what happened to him, but Eve asked us to 'rescue' him right now, so I think I can ask for an explanation later.

"What happened?" Ara asked.

"I'll tell you later," Eve answered. Just as expected. "Anyway, I've been showing my magical power to you a lot lately," Eve looked at me.

What? When? "Really?"

"Talking with Add use magical power," she lifted me up. "Come, Ara," she said. She flight quickly to Add's place.

"W-Wait for me!" Ara shouted as she tried her best to catch up.

* * *

We finally arrived and everything seems fine. "You guys are late," Add said. In front of him is a twintailed red-haired girl, sitting on the ground. She has wings, horns, and tail. Is she a demon like Lu?

"Eve, you're flying too fast!" Ara arrived.

I don't know what happened, but I guess Add alone can handle this. So what are we doing?

"You'll pay, humans!" the red-haired girl hissed.

"Whatever," Add narrowed his eyes at the red-haired girl. "Just tell us who's your master".

The red-haired girl summoned void balls from the sky. I dodged them. It would be cool if I slash them one by one, but I'm not used to that.

Dodging is love, dodging is life.

When I dodged the last void ball, the red-haired girl suddenly appeared in front of me. "Gotcha~" she smirked as she grabbed my hand and teleported to somewhere else.

Dodging, I trusted you.

I tried to free myself, but I'm not strong enough.

Lady El, please bless me.

…You're wondering why I didn't use my blade, aren't you?


	12. Chapter 12

_The red-haired girl summoned void balls from the sky. I dodged them. It would be cool if I slash them one by one, but I'm not used to that._

 _Dodging is love, dodging is life._

 _When I dodged the last void ball, the red-haired girl suddenly appeared in front of me. "Gotcha~" she smirked as she grabbed my hand and teleported to somewhere else._

 _Dodging, I trusted you._

 _I tried to free myself, but I'm not strong enough._

 _Lady El, please bless me._

 _…You're wondering why I didn't use my blade, aren't you?_

* * *

"Uh... can you let me go?" I asked her. I don't want to fight.

She laughed. She summoned a portal and entered it while she's pulling me.

For some reason I can't feel panic. Maybe I'm ready to die.

"What are you? An idiot?" she closed the portal. Where am I right now? It's a place like inside a living thing with tentacles everywhere. Is this a modern decorating?

"Sort of," I answered. I can see she's confused by my answer. "So... the answer is no?"

She rolled her eyes. "You can slice me, you know".

"Yeah. I know," I agreed. Now she's getting more confused. "If I sliced you and everybody else came, then I'm screwed".

That's a weird answer, isn't it? I know I can kill them with 1 slash, but I can't do it if I were surrounded!

Actually I'm scared to do anything. Especially killing someone.

"Just give me the blade," she lent her hand.

"No!" I took a step backward and held my blade. "Someone worked really hard for this!"

"What the...?" She lifted her one eyebrow. "I'm going to take it by force then".

"W-Wait!" I shouted. I don't know if Eve and the others would came or not, but I can't die right now! "Can I ask you something?"

She sighed. "Fine. I'll answer if it's not a secret".

"Do you know Ran?" I asked.

"That useless scrub? Yeah," she nodded. So my brother is a scrub? Or Ran? Or both?

I don't where to go after that answer. Maybe I should buy some time by saying another pointless thing. "I'm Raven. What's your name?"

She laughed. "What's gotten into you?"

"Well, we've been talking for a while, so I just want to know your name," I replied. She laughed even harder.

I'm sure I'm not a comedian. What's so funny about that?

"Karis," she smiled. Wow she really told me her name. "Okay then. Give me your blade!" she summoned her scythe.

"Uh... why?" I asked. It's just a blade that can ignore magical barrier.

"Just give it to me!" she yelled.

"What do you want?" I narrowed my eyes at her. "Why don't you just take the blade from the beginning?"

She turned to silence. Did I say something wrong? Or is it a joke? It's funny that both of us didn't do something that we can do to settle things faster in the first time.

"Shut up!" she glared at me.

What.

Wait, I know something like this. Something that someone has to hide it for some reason, like sis who didn't want to tell me why I have to go to school. "Are you threatened by someone?"

"Shut the hell up!" she swung her scythe and I dodged it like I always do. Wait, her expression is... how should I explain this... sad? Like she doesn't want to do it, but she has to.

Yeah, I've seen this expression a lot.

"What will happen to you if I didn't give my blade?" I asked.

"It's none of your business!" she yelled.

I shouldn't ask personal things. "Sorry," I apologized. "But I can't give it to you," I unsheathed my blade. I decide to fight her. I'm ready to face any danger.

Wait, I still don't know how to use this properly!

"So you finally fight back," she smirked.

What.

I didn't do anything yet. I have to fight her somehow, but I don't have any plans.

She disappeared from my sight. I turned around and I still can't find her. I looked up. She attacked me from above, but I managed to parry her attack.

Crash!

Her scythe shattered. This blade is over-powered!

"W-What?!" She startled and backed away. "But how?!"

She doesn't know about that magical barrier thing? "Uh... I don't know—"

She glared at me. "You know something".

Am I really bad at lying? "Sorry. I can't tell you".

A man laughed and clapped. He walked toward us. Wait, I know who this is! "Ran?" I turned to the man.

"Glad we finally meet in real life!" he smiled.

I tilted my head. "What do you mean? I thought that wasn't a dream?"

He noticed the scar on my left arm. "Yes, it wasn't".

"Then what do you mean by we finally meet in real life?" I asked.

"Give us that blade," he summoned his red sword.

I heard footsteps. I turned around. Just I expected, there are more of them! But I can't see someone like Karis. I mean, someone with wings, horns, and tail. "Give up, Raven~" Karis smirked.

They leave me no choice. It's time for the extra daily life at school-it's extra because I'm going to do it outside of school.

I sheathed my blade. "Sorry, I can't!" I ran away from them as fast as I can. I don't know where to go. Is there a way to go back? I don't really like this place. Some of them teleported to front of me, but luckily I have this over-powered blade.

* * *

Long story short, I manage to hide deeper to whatever this place is. I began to feel proud of myself because I'm small and for some reason they can't find me. Or they're just pretending to not notice me and this is a trap.

"Found you~" Karis appeared in front of me.

"Don't give me a heart attack!" I yelled. Seriously. "Anyway, I can't see anyone like you. Are you a rare species?"

I don't know since when I became talkative like this. I mean, can my friends find me in here?

"He killed them," Karis answered. 'He'? Who does she mean? "I've seen them tortured one by one to death. I'm the only one left and I'm not going to get killed!"

I just realize something. Enemy is not always bad. Maybe I can be her friend. I'm not good at getting other people's heart, so let's try something crazy.

"Here," I gave her my blade. "I don't know how it feel to see your fellow tortured in front of your eyes, but I'm sure you've been through a lot, so, yeah, take this and keep living," I smiled.

Her eyes widened. She touched the blade and held it.

I guess Add would kill me after this.

She didn't take the blade and lowered her head. "Why?"

What.

I thought I already told the reason very clearly.

"Nobody ever been nice to me," she said. Her voice is trembling. Don't tell me she's crying.

"How can you be so nice to your enemy?!" she sobbed. Okay, she's crying.

I don't know what to answer. "Well..."

She wiped her tears and looked at me. "You're weird," she smiled.

Is that a compliment?

"Where are you~?"

Karis grabbed my hand. She opened a portal at the ground and we entered it. She closed the portal. I looked around. This is like inside human body and it doesn't smell good.

"Why—"

Karis closed my mouth with her hand. "Quiet".

She closed my mouth anyway. What's the point of telling me to be quiet?

"Are you there~"

A sound of something exploded can be heard.

I think I would die from that if Karis didn't help me.

Karis summoned a portal in front of me. "Go. Now".

Wow she's helping me.

"Thanks," I smiled to her and entered the portal.

* * *

"Raven!"

I realized I'm lying on the ground right now. Eve's face is in front of mine. "Eve?"

"You just appeared out of nowhere!" she looked really worried. "What happened?!"

Oh, good thing my blade is still here. I sat and looked at her. "It's kinda complicated..."

"Add, I've found him," Eve said to Add. She looked more like she's talking to her imaginary friend, though.

A few seconds later, Add came. I mean, that was fast!

"You're still alive?" he asked with a disappointed look.

"Yeah," I sighed. "I told you it's not a good idea".

"No, it's the most acceptable best idea," Add insisted. "So, where were you?"

"I'm inside something," I answered. I tried my best to describe the place, but I can't.

Add narrowed his eyes at me. "Why you didn't slash her, you idiot?"

"That's—"

"Are you thinking that her friends would come?" he sighed.

Wow he's right. "You have us. Don't be scared," he said.

I looked at them. "Sorry," I apologized.

"Add! Slow down!"

Ara finally came. She suddenly hugged me tightly. "Sis?"

"I'm glad you're okay," she gave a sigh of relief.

"Mind if you tell us what happened?" Eve asked.

I told them about what happened back then. About Karis, about Ran—

Eve's eyes widened. "Aren is there?!"

"I don't know. He calls himself Ran," I replied.

"Brother..." Ara lowered her head.

—and I told them about how Karis saved me.

"Looks like all girls love you," Add gave a pat on my back.

What.

Ara stood up and helped me stand up. "Anyway, let's go back. I'll prepare dinner for us!" Ara smiled.

Wait, did she just say 'dinner'?

I looked at the sky. It's already evening. I mean, did I stay there for about half a day?!

"How long did I go?" I asked them.

"For about 9 hours," Eve answered.

What?! I'm sure I didn't stay that long in there!

Eve looked at me. "Raven?"

"I don't think I stayed that long," I said. I should bring a clock next time.

"What a good way to waste your life," Add smirked.

"Let's go to supermarket!" Ara shouted.

* * *

Usually I don't want to go out even if sis insisted, but I guess this time is okay. "Welcome to supermarket, Ravey~!" Ara smiled at me.

"It's not like I've never been on the supermarket before!" I yelled.

"The last time you came here was when mom and dad were alive," Ara sighed. "6 years ago? Anyway, go buy some snacks, Ravey~"

"No. I prefer meal than snacks," I replied.

"Okay then. I'll pick snacks for you," she smiled.

I don't understand her.

"Come with me, Add!" Ara grabbed Add's hand and went.

It's surprising that Add didn't protest about that.

"So... what are we going to do?" I looked at Eve.

"I don't know. Let's just walk around," Eve suggested.

We walked around for no reason until we find someone familiar. "That's Elesis, isn't it?" Eve pointed her.

"Y-Yeah," I nodded. "Can I go home now?"

"Are you scared?" she asked. "Did she ever do something that makes you scared?"

I feel like a story teller lately. "She burned my whole left arm before. Luckily I still have it".

"I see," she nodded. "She won't attack you in public like this. Don't worry".

Well, she's right. "But still..."

"Come on," she held my hand. "We're just passing by. Don't take it too serious—wait, Ara knew this, right?"

"Of course," I tilted my head. "Why do you ask?"

"Your sis is kind. She forgives her that easily," she said while she's looking at Elesis.

What.

"Hey, Elesis!" Ara ran to Elesis. Add followed her from behind, lifting up the shopping basket with his nasod dynamos.

"Let's go before Ara call us," Eve pulled my hand to the other way.

* * *

"Why does this called pineapple?" Eve asked as she grabbed a pineapple and looked at it. "The other language use ananas or some other word that similar with ananas".

She's not expecting a respond from me, right?

"I've been wondering about it lately," she looked at a spiky fruit. "What's that?"

"Durian," I answered. "It tastes bittersweet".

"Oh?" she looked amazed. "If you can't carry a weapon to school, then carry those and throw them to everyone".

I laughed. I'm not strong enough to throw it, but I think that's a good joke.

"I want to buy one," she took one of the durians.

I wonder why she didn't buy it 2 days ago when she went with bro.

* * *

"Where were you?" Ara looked at Eve and me.

"Eve wanted to buy durian," I answered. Eve showed her the durian we bought.

"We're going home together with Elesis!" Ara smiled at me while Elesis glared at me.

"If you did anything suspicious, I'll smack you with this," Eve said in threatening tone and glared at Elesis. Eve and Elesis are staring each other. I can feel killing auras from them.

Ara laughed. "I like how you guys are joking around!"

I don't think Eve is joking.

And I don't think Elesis is joking either.

Add narrowed his eyes at them. "If you two kept staring at each other, I'll crack these eggs," he pointed Elesis' plastic bag, "and those eggs".

"No!" Ara and Elesis shouted.

"We're just doing a staring contest!" Elesis gave a forced laugh. "Let's go home".

Ara, Add, and Elesis went by flying.

"Is that the reason you want a durian?" I asked Eve.

Eve nodded. "I'm serious about it. I'm really going to smack her with this if she did anything suspicious".

I imagine Eve is throwing the durian at Elesis and I laughed. "Should we go home?" I smiled.

She smiled and nodded. "Let's go home".

* * *

"Add, please help me with dinner again today!" Ara smiled at Add.

"No," Add rejected.

"Come on~" Ara pulled Add's hand to the kitchen. Poor Add.

"What are we going to do now?" Eve asked me.

"I'm going to take a shower first," I said. I went to my room to take my clothes.

"Raven~"

I turned around and… what…?

"Karis, what are you doing?" I asked her. "Careful. Someone will kill you this time".

"That won't happen," she smiled. "I know you're going to defend me!"

What.

"Don't tell me you betrayed your friends," I looked at her.

"I do," she admitted. "I'll help you!"

Eve came. "Raven, I—"

Eve stood there, staring at Karis. "Eve, I can explain—"

Eve narrowed her eyes at Karis. "What are you doing?"

"Me?" Karis flew around the room. She stopped flying behind me and hugged me. "I'm here for little Raven~" she touched my right cheek.

For some reason I feel like my face's burned. "K-Karis?"

"Add, we have a trouble here," Eve reported to Add.

Don't tell me there's going to be a fight in here! Not in this house!

* * *

 _It's been a while! Sorry for slow update ; w ;_

 _And thanks for reading!_

 ** _Syamsul528_**

 _Raven: Now I feel dumb._

 _Add: You are._

 _Raven: *diededed*_

 _Ara: R-Raven?! Add, how could you?!_

 _Add: It's his fault for making someone curious and it turned out not surprising at all. You make our reader disappointed!_

 _Raven: I-I'm sorry!_

 ** _VeteranNeko_**

 _Raven: I can't!_

 _Add: This noob. Please report him._

 _Eve: Report? To who?_

 _Add: Report to the author so he would get killed on the next chapter._

 _Eve: But the story is going to end! We need our protagonist!  
_

 _Add: Who needs protagonist?! You're going to take his place._

 _Raven: Really._

 _Eve: Don't listen to him._


	13. Chapter 13

_Eve stood there, staring at Karis. "Eve, I can explain—"_

 _Eve narrowed her eyes at Karis. "What are you doing?"_

 _"Me?" Karis flew around the room. She stopped flying behind me and hugged me. "I'm here for little Raven~" she touched my right cheek._

 _For some reason I feel like my face's burned. "K-Karis?"_

 _"Add, we have a trouble here," Eve reported to Add._

 _Don't tell me there's going to be a fight in here! Not in this house!_

* * *

Add came and he's not impressed. "Is this the trouble you're talking about?" he pointed Karis. Eve nodded.

"I'm not 'this' !" Karis yelled. I almost laugh at that.

"I don't care," Add crossed his arms. "What do you want?"

I thought he's going to attack Karis. This is not like him at all.

"I just want to be with my little Raven~" she moved her head closer to mine, so her cheek placed on mine.

Seriously. I can feel my face getting hotter. "H-Hey, can you let me go? I want to take a shower".

"I'll wash your back!" Karis smiled at me.

Really.

"No!" Eve and I shouted. Wait, why Eve shouted too?

Karis smirked at Eve. "Are you jealous?"

"I still have my durian. I warned you," Eve glared at Karis.

What.

She sure loves durian.

Karis lifted her one eyebrow. "Durian?"

"A magical spiky fruit," Eve still glared at Karis. "I can kill you with fruit".

I don't think it's magical. Probably its shape is like that from the start.

"Oh?" Karis glared at Eve. "Why are you getting angry all of a sudden?"

And I used that opportunity to go to bathroom. Is it okay to leave Karis? They won't kill her, right?

* * *

After I took a shower, I go to the dining room while Karis is following me.

Oh, she's not dead.

Ara's eyes widened when she saw Karis. "Ravey, you have a girlfriend?!"

"What? No," I sighed. I didn't expect that.

"He grows up so fast," Ara wiped her fake tears.

What.

"I'll prepare another one for you, Ravey's girlfriend! Please wait!" Ara ran to the kitchen.

"Girlfriend?" Karis giggled. "That sounds nice".

I have a bad feeling about this. "Anyway, can you introduce yourself to them later?"

"Sure~" Karis winked. "I'll do anything for my little Raven~"

"You're scaring me," I said to her. Seriously.

"You're not his girlfriend," Eve narrowed her eyes at Karis.

"Are you?" Karis smirked.

"I'm not," Eve answered.

I don't understand. Why are they fighting? And why Add didn't do anything about this? Maybe he's not interested?

"That means I can take him," Karis hugged me.

"I'm not a stuffed doll!" I yelled. If I were fat, I can understand why she hugged me, but the truth is I'm not fat because I rarely get lunch at school.

"Let him go," Eve crossed her arms. "Or else I'll hit your head with durian".

Ara came from the kitchen. "Here's one for you, Ravey's girlfriend!"

* * *

After we ate our dinner, Karis stood beside me and started introducing herself.

"And I'm his girlfriend," she said as she hugged my arm and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Karis?" Ara smiled. "I'll leave Ravey to you~"

"Wait, what?!" I got confused by this. I don't really know what's really happening right now. Why sis accepted this?!

Eve glared at Karis. "I still have this," she showed durian husks.

"Karis, please let go of my arm," I said to her.

"No!" she narrowed her eyes at me. "You'll escape if I did that!"

What.

What's with her?

She also told them about herself. About how the demon tortured her fellows one by one and she wanted to survive.

"You said that you betrayed your friends," Add looked at Karis. "Tell us what you know".

"Hmph! Why should I?" Karis rejected.

Maybe I can turn this around easily. "Karis, please?"

She smiled at me. "Okay!" she let go of my arm.

Suddenly her face became serious and everything became silence. I just realized it's raining outside. "Our goal is to recreate the world. As you can see, nowadays people's magical power is weak. Only few of you that have strong magical power. As I said before, people are getting weaker. Usually they act like they don't have magical power, which is sad. So we will destroy this world and let the strong live".

"But that's horrible!" Ara commented.

Karis nodded. "But one of you turned out doesn't have magical power at all and our commander thinks people will lose their magical power".

One?! Does that mean it's only me?! Okay then.

"But for some reason you can't beat him," Add looked at me.

"He's our biggest problem," Karis replied.

I don't understand anything.

"I don't know if you already realized this or not, but you can broke our weapon with you bare hand," Karis informed.

"I'm not skillful, so it doesn't matter," I sighed. If I'm good enough to do that, my life would be a lot easier.

She sighed. "Anyway, that's all I know. If you wanted to ask something, I'll try to answer you. I don't think I'll be here any longer".

What.

"Why?" I asked.

"They already know I betrayed them, so probably I would disappear in no time," she smiled.

That's sad.

"Can we do something to prevent that?" Eve asked.

I thought she hate Karis so much. She still worried about her?

"I don't know. I've never seen our commander, so..."

Wait a second.

"I-I have something important to take care of! Bye!" I went to my sis' room.

"Raven?!" Eve shouted from the distance. I think she's following me.

* * *

Eve slammed the door. "Raven, what happened?!"

"I-I have a test tomorrow," I whimpered. My plan is to train until afternoon and after that I'm going to study, but the time goes faster in that place!

"Is it math?" Eve walked toward me. I gave a nod. "Okay then. Let's study," Eve smiled.

This is why you shouldn't study the day before the exam.

"See? You escaped!" Karis suddenly appeared behind me.

"Karis, he has to study for tomorrow. Please don't disturb him," Eve glared at her.

"Then what are you doing in here?" Karis crossed her arms.

"I'm going to teach him," Eve answered.

"Is that so?" Karis sighed. "Forget it. That exam is not important".

"Our math teacher disappeared, but the exam still exists," I hit my head on the table.

"I thought human usually cheating," Karis said.

"Only normal people can cheat," I sighed. Our teacher will build walls between tables. I can't break the wall to cheat.

"Okay then," she sat on the bed. "But I will watch Eve so she won't do anything weird to you".

"Whatever," Eve sighed. She summoned her drone, made its size expanded, and sat on it. "Is this fine?"

I nodded. "Yeah".

* * *

"I think I'm going to die," I said as I closed the book.

"At least you can get an E with this," Eve smiled at me.

"E for Eve? I see what you did there," Karis narrowed her eyes at Eve.

"What?" Eve crossed her arms. "You don't know the situation. E is better than F".

"That doesn't change the fact that you want Raven to get at least E," Karis moved closer to Eve.

"What's your problem?" Eve stood up and glared at Karis.

"Little Raven is mine," Karis smirked.

What.

But!

…

I guess I'll let them fight for now. I don't know what to say to prevent them from fighting.

"Oh, really?" Eve turned her face at me. "Raven, is that true?"

Do I have to interfere?!

"No—"

"Raven, how could you?!" Karis looked at me in disbelief. "You prefer her than me?" she glared at Eve.

"No—"

"See? He's not anyone's one," Eve said to Karis.

"Is that so?" Karis sighed. "Then I'll kill you later, so little Raven will only look at me!"

What the hell?!

Is she obsessed or something?!

"Don't try your luck," Eve smiled.

"Shall we do it now?" Karis summoned her scythe.

"Add, I grant permission to use all your magical power at once," Eve summoned her other drone and made the first drone shrink to its normal size.

Karis laughed at Eve. "You're using his magical power? You're so weak," she sneered.

Ara opened the door. Sis, please don't come!

"Oh my," she sighed. "What happened?"

"She's trying to take him," Eve and Karis said simultaneously.

Ara summoned her spear. Sis, not you too!

"Nobody's going to take my brother," she said in threatening voice.

Lady El, we need your help!

"Can you guys just—"

"Stay away from this!" they shouted at me.

Okay then.

Someone opened the window. Wait! It's still raining! "What the hell happened in here?!" Add yelled.

"Add, please don't disturb us," Ara said to him.

Add lifted up my blade with his nasod dynamos and sat by the window. "I'll slice you all if you don't stop this right now".

Eve made her drones disappear.

Karis turned her face to Add. "But—!"

Add unsheated my blade and moved it to slash Karis' scythe into pieces. He moved his nasod dynamos to behind him and narrowed his eyes at us. Sparks came from his nasod dynamos. "Stop this. Now".

Ara made her spear disappear and sat on the floor. Karis sighed and leaned back on the wall.

For some reason he looks like a god right now.

It's been a few seconds without anyone speaking. This is too awkward. "I'm going to kitchen," I said as I walked out of the room.

"Take it back," Add sheathed the blade and gave it back to me with his nasod dynamos.

* * *

Finally! I'm out from that room! Seriously. Why did they suddenly fight like that? I'm making hot chocolate right now because… I don't know. Better than staying in that room.

"That was a good call, wasn't it?" Eve walked toward me.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"I know Add will settle it. That's why I asked him to use all his magical power, so he'll come," Eve sighed. "Nobody can stop that fight".

"I think if you didn't fight with her in the first time, none of this will happen," I said as I stir my hot chocolate with spoon.

"I don't want to lose to her," Eve murmured.

"Why?" I asked. "By the way, do you want some hot chocolate too?"

"Sure," she nodded. "If she won, that means you're hers".

What.

She didn't want to lose. Does that mean—

"Don't think anything weird!" she suddenly shouted.

—okay then.

I made two hot chocolate for two of us. We sat on the couch. It feels so good when it's raining outside and you drink something warm.

"What do you think of her?" Eve suddenly asked.

I looked at her. "Who? Karis?"

"Of course," she sighed. "Tell me".

"I think she's like sis. I mean, she's forced to do something or she'll get killed. I can't help her, but I—"

"I'm not asking about that," she said. "Tell me what you think about her appearance".

What.

"She has horns, a tail, and wings, which is not normal," I said. Eve looks not impressed. "…Does that answer your question?"

She sighed. "Well, whatever".

"Are you mad?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "I'm worrying too much. Sorry," she apologized.

She acts weird when Karis is around. I wonder if I did something wrong.

"Anyway, I think it's normal that she acts like that," Eve looked at her hot chocolate. "She said nobody ever been nice to her, so that means you're the first one. That's why she obsessed and she won't let you go".

O… kay…

Then why she acted like it's not normal at all? I don't find that logical, but whatever.

"I wonder what they're doing now," I drank my hot chocolate. It's warm!

"I don't know. After you left, there's still an awkward silence, so I left as well," Eve also drank her hot chocolate. "Anyway, you need sleep. It must be tiring today".

I put the cup on the table. "What do you mean? I just skipped afternoon today".

"Right…" Eve sighed. "You skipped 9 hours today".

I wonder what will happen if I stay there for 10 years. Maybe my siblings are already old. "I wonder what we should do right now".

"Is there something you want to do?" she asked.

"Can you show me your magical power?" I made her surprised by my question.

She stared at me. "…Are you sure it's fine?"

I nodded. "It's fine!"

She snapped her finger and turned off the light. Wow, it's dark. Suddenly something's glowing. I squint my eyes because of the light.

"This is my version of star," she smiled. I looked at it. It's more like a ball with white sparks around it, but it's cool.

"Can I touch it?" I asked.

"Yes, but it will explode, so please don't," she answered.

Never trust beautiful things.

She made her star faded out. White butterflies started to glow around us. "I'm sorry. I don't really know what to show you. I was designed to battle".

Why did she apologize? "What are you talking about? This is cool! Can I touch this one?"

"Yes," she nodded.

I touched one of the butterflies and it feels nothing, of course.

And suddenly a loud bang can be heard.

"I can create an imaginary world in this room, but we'll do that later after we finish this problem, okay?" she smiled.

"Okay!" I smiled back.

Why are we so calm like nothing happened?

The light turned on. "Get ready, Raven," she summoned her drones.

We quickly went to sis' room and ohlookwhatwehavehere.

* * *

 _I really want to say something else other than "thanks for reading", but I don't have any ideas._

 _Thanks for reading!_

 ** _Syamsul528_**

 _Raven: What's so funny about this story?_

 _Ra: Just like our author's first reaction._

 _Ara: Don't ask, Ravey~ Let the readers enjoy the story!_

 _Raven: Did I do something stupid?_

 _Ara: Probably._


	14. Chapter 14

_And suddenly a loud bang can be heard._

 _"I can create an imaginary world in this room, but we'll do that later after we finish this problem, okay?" she smiled._

 _"Okay!" I smiled back._

 _Why are we so calm like nothing happened?_

 _The light turned on. "Get ready, Raven," she summoned her drones._

 _We quickly went to sis' room and ohlookwhatwehavehere._

* * *

Everything became awkward since Add came to stop us. Nobody was talking and not a single move was made.

"I'm going to kitchen," Raven said as he walked outside this room.

"Take it back," Add sheathed the blade and gave it back to him with his nasod dynamos.

One conversation and one move were made. The second awkward silence was made.

"I'm going after him," Eve said as she exited the room.

"What are you guys doing before?" Add asked.

"Eve is trying to take little Raven away from me," Karis grumbled.

I glared at her. "To be honest, I don't trust you".

Karis eyes widened. "I thought you—"

"Accepting you as his girlfriend was all just an act," I crossed my arms. "It doesn't change the fact that you hurt my brother and you almost made him die".

Karis lowered her head. "I'm sorry".

"You just met him today, yet you're so obsessed with him. I'm sorry but I'm going to watch you and you know what will happen if you hurt him," I warned her.

She laughed. "Shut up, loser. You're weak".

"I don't care. I'll do anything to protect him," I replied.

"Ara, just trust her," Add sighed.

Add told me to trust someone? That's rare.

"If she tried to hurt your brother, Eve is in this house to protect him. Don't worry," he said. Eve can call Add like before, so is it really nothing to worry about?

She's still alive because Ravey is too nice. He can't slash her. I wish she's dead already. I'm worried. "Fine".

And another awkward silence was made. Add finally moved away from the window. He sat beside me. "You sure love that window," I smiled to him.

"That brings back memories," he replied.

Memories, huh?

"You're right," I agreed. "You always came all of a sudden, sitting by the window".

"Yeah. Everything changed when they left us," Add looked out of the window.

I began to remember the time when all of us were still friends. It was so fun. We used to play at my room. "I still have the bracelet, you know," I said. We have a same bracelet for our friendship. I don't wear it anymore. I just keep it at the drawer.

"I already burned that," he replied.

I startled. "R-Really?! I thought you only broke it".

"You didn't tell the truth to him, right?" he asked.

"No," I shook my head. "I said we're fighting over a game".

"He believed that?" he facepalmed. "That's stupid".

I laughed. "He believed it anyway. No problem, right?"

"He believes in anything. He's an idiot," he sighed.

"Add, please don't insult my brother," I said in threatening tone.

I wonder what Karis thinking about right now. We treat her like she doesn't exist.

I still remember what happened that time.

* * *

 _We're still in elementary school. Elesis, Apple, Valak, Add, and me. I'm sure you already know about Elesis and Add. Apple was a cute girl. She's really kind. Everybody likes her. Valak was a cheerful boy. He has so many friends, but usually he played with us._

 _On weekend, all of them except Add would came to my house. Mom always made cookies and cakes for us, and guess what, Add always came when my mom entered my room while bringing a food. He usually sat by the window and none of us can realized that until my mom came. I think he can hide his presence, which is cool. My mom knew this, so she always prepared another one for him._

 _"Hey, let's buy a same bracelet for all of us!" Elesis suggested._

 _"That's a good idea!" Apple agreed._

 _Valak narrowed his eyes at Elesis. "You better not choose a girl's bracelet!"_

 _"Let's buy it now!" I got excited. I turned my face to Add. He's sitting by the window like always. "Add, you should come with us!"_

 _"That's pointless thing to do. I don't want to," Add disagreed. Actually I'm a little sad. We're his only friends because of his attitude towards people. Yeah, he's annoying as hell._

 _"You can wait here, Add. We'll buy one for you," Apple smiled at him._

 _And so, we bought a same bracelet for all of us. A simple orange-colored bracelet with "BEST FRIEND" text. It's a coincidence that we found this bracelet._

 _Until one day, in class, I was taking my book and Elesis came with her idea. "Let's get rid of Ara's little brother"._

 _I stood up. "What do you mean?!" I shouted. Everybody in class was staring at us._

 _"Elsword and the others are always protecting him. I'm sick of that!" Elesis glared at me._

 _"Guys, calm down!" Apple stood between me and Elesis._

 _"But he's my brother!" I was almost in tears. How can she say that?!_

 _"Elsword is my brother and he's getting hurt because of him!" Elesis yelled._

 _"Hey, don't fight!" Valak looked at us. He can't interfere. Neither I nor Elesis will calm down._

 _"You guys are on my side or hers?" Elesis glared at them. "If you're on her side, I'll get rid of you guys too"._

 _Apple and Valak turned to silence. None of us want this to happen, but Elsword is Elesis' brother. Her brother is getting hurt by protecting my brother, I know that, but why does it have to turn out like this?_

 _Add rolled his eyes. "If you two want to be on her side, go on. I won't"._

 _"Add…!" I looked at him. Is he on my side? Why?_

 _"You know what that means," Elesis hissed. I can see fire came from both her hands._

 _Add chuckled. "Are you trying to pick a fight with me?"_

 _That's the first time Add showed his nasod dynamos. They're circling around him. Sparks came from them._

 _Add stood up. "What's wrong? Scared?"_

 _Fire from Elesis' hands faded away. We all know that Add's magical power is abnormal. It's far stronger than us._

 _"So you two are joining her?" Add looked at Apple and Valak._

 _Apple shivered. "N-No! A-Add, you—"_

 _"It's fine," Add broke the bracelet. "We'll end it here"._

 _The next day, Apple transferred to another school. Is it because of our broken friendship?_

* * *

After that, nobody dares to make fun of me. I think it's because Add's on my side. Yet I still scared if Ravey's didn't come to school.

"Add?" I looked at him. "Why did you choose to be on my side back then?"

"I see no point of getting rid of your brother. It's a waste of time," he answered.

"It's been a long time, but, thank you," I smiled.

"Don't mention it," Add smiled back. Whoa! He can smile normally?!

Suddenly a sphere came from the window and hit the wall—I mean, Karis! She leaned back on the wrong wall! By the way, can they stop breaking the wall?!

"Karis, you okay?!" I asked. Add prepared his nasod dynamos.

"Luckily I saw that coming," Karis summoned her scythe.

I summoned my spear. "What's that?"

"They came for me," Karis lowered her head. "I'm sorry".

"I also want to apologize for what I said. I'm sorry!" I apologized to her.

"This is no time for apologize," Add went outside through the window.

"Are you crazy?! They're strong!" Karis followed Add.

Ravey and Eve came. "They sure love to break the wall," Ravey sighed.

"Add and Karis went outside! Let's follow them!" I shouted. Wait, who's behind them?

"I'm afraid we can't," Eve looked behind her. "We have another problem here".

"Hey there, my beloved sister and brother!" A man greeted us with open arm.

"Hey, Ran," Raven waved his hand. Sometimes I don't understand what he's thinking.

I quickly recognize this man, although he has white hair, red eyes, and horns. "Aren?"

"Aren?" he laughed. "He's not here. I'm Ran".

"Where's Aren?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Calm down, Ara," he smiled. "I'm your brother now".

"You're not!" I ran to him.

"Ara, wait!" Eve shouted.

Ran summoned a giant claw behind me. I dodged it by jumping through him and stab him from behind. "My brother won't get stabbed easily like this!" I shouted.

Anyway, do I look cool? I can dodge an attack from behind me!

Just when I want to get my spear back, Ran turned back while he swung his sword. Ravey dashed toward me and pushed me down to dodge it. Eve shot laser to Ran and broke another wall. "That was close," Ravey stood up and unsheathed his blade.

I stood up. "Thanks!" I smiled as I teleported my spear back to me. "You know I can dodge that, right?"

"I-I know, but," Raven looked at the other side. "Nevermind".

Is he worried? That's cute.

Ran is laughing like that attack never happens. "Are you seriously want to kill your brother?" he smirked at me.

"You're not him," I gripped my spear.

"Sis, we can't fight here. We need more space," Ravey said. I guess he's right. Who knows what Ran will do after this?

If I remembered correctly, Karis said something about Ravey is their biggest problem. Does that mean…?

I hugged Ravey from behind. "I guess you're after him as well?" I smiled.

"S-Sis?!" Ravey startled.

I flew as fast as I can to outside. I know I'm not as fast as Add or Eve, but at least we get more space to battle. Eve followed me immediately. I landed Raven to the ground.

Oh, there are more of them outside.

"I think we made a bad decision," Eve observed our surroundings.

"S-Sorry," I apologized.

"Add, I'm going to use more magical power," Eve informed.

I'm worried about Ravey. He can't use any weapon. Aren and I promised to protect him, and that's our biggest mistake.

"We're outnumbered," Eve sighed. Eve whispered something to Ravey and he nodded.

Ran went outside and walked toward us. "Give us the blade, Rave!"

"Here," Ravey sheathed the blade and gave it to Ran.

"Ravey, are you serious?!" I shouted.

Ran laughed. "Good!"

Ran almost took the blade, but something came from the sky and hit his hands.

Let me correct that: his hands are gone.

"What do you think you're doing, you piece of sh-t?!" Add came along with Karis. "I worked hard on that and you're just going to give it to them?!" he yelled at Ravey.

"I-It's part of the plan! Don't worry!" Raven gulped.

"Hi there, traitor," a demon boy summoned his sphere.

"Hi, In," Karis smiled at the demon boy—In.

Alongside him is a demon girl. "Hi, Jin," Karis greeted her. Probably they're twin sisters.

"Add, where were you?" I asked him.

"I fought those two," Add pointed In and Jin with his thumb, "and they teleported here".

Although Ran lost his hands, he's still laughing. Is he crazy? "Any last words?" Ran smirked. They summoned their weapon.

"Only an idiot will fight them," Add turned his face to Karis. "Karis, do it".

Do what?

Karis opened a portal below us. I screamed as I fell down.

* * *

"Where are we?" I asked. This place stinks. I don't like it here!

"Inside a tentacle pillar," Karis answered. "We don't have much time. They'll find us".

"Any plans?" Eve asked.

"There are too many of them. How can we fight them?" I tried to figure this out.

"Karis, is there a place like a corridor?" Add asked. What is he thinking?

"Well, yes," Karis lifted her one eyebrow. "Why?"

"Are all those demons strong?" Add asked again.

"Nope. Most of them are weak," Karis looked at Add. "So, what's your idea?"

"Take us there," Add commanded.

"What? Why?" Karis crossed her arms. "Give us an explanation".

"They'll come sooner or later, right? Just take us there. At the dead end," Add insisted.

I think these two would be best friend in no time!

Nevermind that. What does he mean by dead end?!

Karis groaned. "Fine," she summoned another portal.

* * *

I don't really know where this is, but this really looks like a corridor. "They're here!" Karis shouted. "I can feel their presence!"

"Eve, I grant you permission to use all my magical power at once," Add said.

Eve's eyes widened. "Add, are you serious?!"

"They're here. Literally," Ravey pointed to the demons that are coming here.

"Now!" Add shouted.

Eve fired a beam at them. I can see she hesitated to use all his magical power. "I'm sorry, master," Eve fired a stronger and larger beam at them. I covered my eyes with my hand because of the light. That's so powerful!

The light faded away. I think that swept all the demons.

Thud!

Add fell to the ground and breathing heavily. "Add?!" I lowered my body to get a closer look on him.

"My, my, that was dangerous~"

I turned my face. In and Jin are still alive, although they're not in perfect condition. "You're after me, aren't you?" Karis smirked.

Jin took out her two blades and charged at Karis. She teleported behind Jin and swung her scythe. In send a sphere to her direction, but Ravey unsheathed his blade and destroyed the sphere easily.

"Ara, you should help them. I'll look after him," Eve said to me. I nodded as I stood up and get ready for whatever would come.

"That's an interesting blade," Jin teleported to front of Raven and moved her face closer to his. "Where did you get that?"

Karis kicked Jin in her face. "Stay away from him!"

I guess there's a good thing that she obsessed with him.

"Add, really?!" Eve suddenly shouted. What happened?

Karis summoned void balls from the sky.

Eve stood up and walked toward us. She's facing In and Jin. "I recommend you to retreat," she said as she summoned her drones.

"I-It's her again," In gulped.

"Nothing to worry, In. I'm sure that boy lost all of his magical power already. She can't do anything," Jin calmed In down.

Blue electrical wings appeared at her back. Eve glared at them, "I'm not joking".

"Tch. Jin, we retreat for now," In commanded. Jin nodded and they went away.

"Add, what were you thinking?!" I yelled. He would die!

"Let's go back for now," Karis summoned a portal.

* * *

We're back to the house. Add is unconscious and Eve doesn't seem right. I think she needs his magical power to live.

Anyway, why is it so bright outside?

"You two almost late for school," Eve pointed the clock.

6:30

"Ravey, we're using the shower together!" I pulled Ravey's hand and ran to bathroom.

"Sis, wait! You can go first!" Ravey tried to let go of his hand.

"Or I'll take you to fly with me!" I threatened.

"That's fine! Just go first!" he shouted.

Aw. That's too bad.

"Okay then~" I let go of his hand.

* * *

 _Yay! Finally Ara's POV :D_

 _Thanks for reading!_

 ** _VeteranNeko_**

 _Ra: Our author said she likes how you write their dialogue._

 _Karis: Where's me?_

 _Eve: You're not important._

 _Karis: What?! But little Raven is important, so that means I'm important too!_

 _Eve: ...I don't understand the way you're thinking._

 ** _Syamsul528_**

 _Karis: He's lucky to have a girlfriend like me~ *hugs Raven*_

 _Raven: Karis, let me go._

 _Eve: Karis, please go away. You're hurting him._

 _Ara: You don't get a permission from his sister!_

 _Karis: Who cares?_

 _Lu: Hey! Don't forget me!_

 ** _TheTrueMasterofTempest_**

 _Ra: Our author said thank you for your reviews. She glad that you're not angry or something._

 _Raven: ...How does bullying makes me seem cooler? And are you secretly care for me, Add?_

 _Add: No._

 _Ara: You don't have to hide it, Add~_

 _Add: I'm not._

 _Lu: Opposites attract?! I wonder what happened if I turn Add into a girl._

 _Add: I'll kill you._

 _Eve: What if Elesis dye her hair to white?_

 _Elesis: What? Why me all of a sudden?_


	15. Chapter 15

Rena - Grand Archer - ?

* * *

 _"You two almost late for school," Eve pointed the clock._

 _6:30_

 _"Ravey, we're using the shower together!" I pulled Ravey's hand and ran to bathroom._

 _"Sis, wait! You can go first!" Ravey tried to let go of his hand._

 _"Or I'll take you to fly with me!" I threatened._

 _"That's fine! Just go first!" he shouted._

 _Aw. That's too bad._

 _"Okay then~" I let go of his hand._

* * *

What does sis mean by using the shower together?! I know we're siblings, but, really?!

Karis flew to me and hugged me. "Don't go! Stay with me!"

"But I have to go," I said. Or sis will get bullied and I don't want that to happen.

"I'll go with you!" Karis shouted.

What.

Eve sighed. "Karis, let him go".

"No!" Karis insisted.

"We're not done yet," Eve glared at Karis.

"Right…" Karis crossed her arms.

Is she talking about last night? That's a nice bait.

"Ravey, your turn!" Ara went out from the bathroom.

"So girls can take a shower under 5 minutes? I just know that," I responded.

* * *

"We're off!" Ara grabbed my hand and flew to school. "5 minutes of preparation to go to school! That's our new record!" Ara smiled.

I don't know what to say about that.

We arrived 20 minutes before class. "What's the point of rushing?" I sighed.

"It's fun, right?" Ara patted my head.

"No. I'm hungry," I disagreed.

Ara touched her belly. "Yeah. Me too!"

"Hey, Ara!"

Ara turned her face and saw Elesis. "Hey!" she waved her hand. "Have a nice day, Ravey~" she smiled at me. She ran to Elesis and walked together.

"Ravie! I missed you!"

Lu hugged me from behind. "Do you have any good news?" Lu is circling me.

"One of them is on our side—"

Her eyes widened. "Really?!"

I nodded. "I don't know if anything bad would happen to her right now. I left her with Eve and Add—"

"There are two of them. Anything bad won't happen," Lu smiled.

"They're not in good condition," I replied.

"It's only 2 days, but I think I missed a lot of things," Lu sighed. "Tell me about it!"

It's not 2 days for me.

Bang!

A bullet passed in front of me.

They need a new strategy. I really mean it.

"I'll tell you later," I smiled at Lu.

"This school is too quiet," Chung smirked. He aimed his pistol at my head.

I turned to Chung. "Summon a megaphone. Problem solved".

"We need someone to scream," Aisha cackled.

"Just squeal and go be a good Ciel's fangirl. Problem solved," I suggested. I have to admit that they're bad at bullying. "Or you can scream using a megaphone".

Wait a second. Chung is right. This school is too quiet. "Where's the rest of your gang?" I asked.

Aisha rolled her eyes. "They disappeared. Happy?"

"Of course," I smiled. "Why do you ask?"

Seriously. What kind of bullying is this?

"Oh, yeah, school is not started yet," Aisha summoned magic circle on her spot. Blaze is starting to surround her.

"Later!" I ran as fast as I can. That blaze is dangerous. Trust me.

Aisha is chasing me and her speed is increasing because of the blaze. She summoned her staff and she's passing me. She shot a fireball. I dodged it and a bullet came closer.

Well sh-t.

* * *

"I told you! No fighting!" Noah yelled.

"Whatever," I replied. Back to my second home, school medical room.

"So you're still alive," she smiled at me.

For some reason that doesn't sound nice. "Did you assume that I would disappear?"

She laughed. "Sort of".

I sighed. "Thanks".

"You only fought 2 people, but the injuries are bad," she put a bandage on my right arm.

"I told you I'm not fighting!" I yelled.

"Done!" she gave a thumb-up. "You're good to go!"

Wait. I have a math test.

"What time is it?" I asked her.

"Half past seven," she answered. "Why?"

"Oh. Nevermind," I gave a sigh of relief. I thought I skip the test. I took my backpack. "Thanks, Noah," I smiled.

"You can stay here longer, you know," she said. Why would I stay here longer?

"No, thanks," I replied.

"Careful, Raven. You have enough injuries collection," she sighed.

Injuries collection?! "It's not a collection!"

"Good luck," she waved her hand.

I went outside and Lu is standing in front of the medical room. She doesn't seem happy. "For Lady El's sake, just let me help you!" she yelled.

"You held yourself? Thanks," I smiled at her.

"Hey, do you have a test today?" she asked.

Why did she ask? "Yeah. Math".

"I'm sure it's not now because you looked calm," she crossed her arms. "Come on! Tell me what I missed!"

I told her about what happened at the medical room 2 days ago. A few hours after that, I dreamed I met Ran (well, that wasn't a dream, he said. I don't care anymore). The next morning, we were just trying to have a peaceful time for training when suddenly a sphere almost hit Eve, but luckily that over-powered blade can make that sphere vanish. Not long after that, we 'rescued' Add, which is not a rescue at all. Add beat Karis easily, but she summoned void balls from the sky. She blinked to me and she took me to that world where time goes faster there. Last night, Karis went to my house and she told about 'his' plan to recreate the world. At midnight, they attacked us, and we managed to survive that. Add is unconscious, Eve is not fine, and now I'm here.

"You finally went to that world, huh?" Lu sighed.

She's a demon too. Asking if she has been there would be a stupid question. "Is that world dangerous?"

"Nope. Time just goes faster there," she smiled. "Glad you're okay!"

"Thanks to her," I mentioned Karis. She really helped me back then.

"So finally someone else betrayed him," Lu placed her hands on her hips. "This is good news!"

'Someone else'? Does that mean she already betrayed 'him'? "You already betrayed him?" I asked her.

"I did that a long time ago—before I made a contract with Ciel," she smiled. "He planned this a long time ago. I don't want to do it, so he kicked me from that world and my power got decreased. That time, their first target was Ciel. He almost died, but I succeed to make a contract with him. We shared our magical powers and we became powerful!"

"You've been through a lot," I responded.

"After that, they began to attack someone else. People is disappearing one by one, but we can't help them all," she lowered her head. "Sorry, Ravie, I hide it from you".

"Don't worry about it," I smiled. "I'm sure you have a reason for that, even though I still don't know what your reason is after hearing your story".

Lu laughed. "You really are good for nothing!"

When someone said that cheerfully, I feel hurt for some reason.

"Hey, let's play!" she flew around me. "Let's play hangman!"

* * *

That hangman... seriously...

"Get good, Ravie. You didn't even get 1 point," she sighed.

"You told me that I'm good for nothing," I smiled. "Anyway, I need to go to class. Exam is almost started".

"Curse you, exam!" she yelled. "Okay then. Good luck!" she smiled and waved her hand.

I went to class.

We meet again, front row. I took a paper from my backpack and put it above my chair. The glue is very obvious. I sat and hope nothing bad will happen.

Nevermind. Math exam is a bad thing.

I just realized. How can there's only 1 seat left?! I mean, Elsword disappeared, so it should be 2 seats left! Wait, the rest of Chung's and Aisha's gang are disappeared. What happened with these seats?! I looked back and count the row.

Oh, our class lost 2 rows of seats.

Not long after that, Ms. Amelia came in and gave us the paper. Let's try to solve the first question.

(x - 5)^2 = 4, what is the value of x^2 + 3x - 14?

...Is this a new species of math?

* * *

I don't know what I did with my math exam. I hope it would be a good joke for teachers. My math teacher disappeared anyway. I wonder who's going to check our exam.

Or that was just a prank?

I went outside. I want to eat!

Chung grabbed my collar from behind. "You saw that glue. That's impressive".

"Thanks," I smiled. It's not impressive. It's obvious!

The others are surrounding me. They have a new gang now? "What do you want from me?" I asked.

"We need fun things to do," Aisha smirked.

I narrowed my eyes at something behind her. "Something's behind you".

Aisha laughed. "Don't try to trick us!"

"I'm not," I replied.

"Nice try," Chung let go of my collar.

"Whatever. I'm serious," I still looking at something. Finally all of them are looking at what I'm looking at.

I used that little time to escape and ran as fast as I can. They won't believe next time, whether I'm serious or not.

I just lost everyone's trust.

Can I eat this morning?! Please!

They're starting to chase me. Probably I would spend this break time with running.

I ran into corridor and turned right. Someone just came out from the girls' restroom.

"Ravey?"

Oh, it's sis.

"Hi, sis," I waved my hand and kept running.

"This is a dead end. Where are you going?" she asked.

What.

I'm so dumb.

Why did I turn this way? I've been circling this school almost every day and I still turned to dead end while the others are chasing me.

"Um..." I tried my best to smile. "Don't worry. Just go, sis".

I can hear footsteps. They'll be here in a second.

Ara walked toward me. "That's enough, Ravey," she patted my head.

"Sis?" I looked at her. What is she trying to do?

And they arrived.

Ara turned around and summoned her spear. "Sis, what are you—"

"Shut up, Raven," she threatened. Is she angry? Why?

"So you're asking for your sis' help? How cute," Aisha smirked.

What.

I'm not.

"This is the last time you bullying him," she moved her right arm to protect me.

"So you're ready, Ara?" Elesis came with a smile.

"Yes," she gripped her spear. "I won't let you all hurt him anymore!"

Sis...?

Why...?

"Sis, stop it," I murmured. "I don't want you to get hurt because of me".

"Can you fight all of us?" An elf came along with the other bullies.

"Oh, hi, Rena!" Elesis greeted her.

So her name is not Lina?

The more you know.

"You alone can't do anything," Lina—I mean—Rena cackled.

"Oh, really?" I felt a killing aura from Ara.

"Are you sure you want to get bullied as well?" Chung aimed his gun at Ara.

"Shut up!" she hissed. Her hair turned to white and 9 white tails grew.

Well. She's angry. I've seen this form before.

Someone shot Chung's gun.

"Hmph! Weaklings," Lu walked through the people and stood beside Ara. Ciel followed her and made everybody surprised. "You can leave now before you regret your decision," Ciel threatened as he aimed his cross-shape gun to them.

Not you too, Lu.

I wonder what people think about Ciel right now. I can see all the girls disappointed. Except sis and Lu, I guess.

Seeing these three make them walk away. They didn't even try to fight back.

Ara turned to her normal self. She turned to me. "Ravey, are you okay?" she looked really worried.

"I'm not!" I shouted. "Why are you on my side?!"

Ara's eyes widened. "Ravey?"

"Don't think about me! Just let them bully me and enjoy your life!" I yelled.

"But we can't let them hurt you as they want!" Lu disagreed.

"I don't care! Just don't think about me!" I lowered my head. "Don't think about someone useless like me!"

"Raven!"

I looked at Ara. She's glaring at me. "How can you say all those things?! You're my brother! Of course I'm worried!"

"Sis, stop it," I murmured.

"You're nice. You don't deserve that," she said with teary eyes.

"We're here for you! Those things won't happen again!" Lu smiled at me.

Ara hugged me. "I just have a courage to do this. Sorry, it took you so long, brother. You don't have to feel that pain anymore".

I can feel tears in my eyes. "Sis, why? I hate you".

"I love you too," she patted my head. "You have us. You're not alone".

* * *

 _I tried to make feels in this story. It just didn't work XD_

 _Thanks for reading!_

 ** _VeteranNeko_**

 _Eve: Are we talking about nuts or nuts?_

 _Add: *dieded*_

 _Eve: ADD, NO!_

 _Raven: The real nuts and bolts or the magical one?_

 _Eve: What if I told you... I eat souls._

 _Lu: So that's why people disappeared..._

 _Eve: Wait. I'm just joking._

 _Ara: Begone spawn of satan!_

 ** _Syamsul528_**

 _Lu: I am right behind you!_

 _Ra: Please don't scare our readers._

 _Lu: Call 911 if you need me._

 _Ciel: I won't let you disturb Lu, reader._

 _Ra: Ciel, I'll tell our author if you say those things one more time._

 _Rena: Does anyone remember me? Seriously?_

 _Raven: Lina?_


	16. Chapter 16

_"Raven!"_

 _I looked at Ara. She's glaring at me. "How can you say all those things?! You're my brother! Of course I'm worried!"_

 _"Sis, stop it," I murmured._

 _"You're nice. You don't deserve that," she said with teary eyes._

 _"We're here for you! Those things won't happen again!" Lu smiled at me._

 _Ara hugged me. "I just have a courage to do this. Sorry, it took you so long, brother. You don't have to feel that pain anymore"._

 _I can feel tears in my eyes. "Sis, why? I hate you"._

 _"I love you too," she patted my head. "You have us. You're not alone"._

* * *

I told you. Sometimes I don't understand the way Ravey thinks.

"Come here, Ravey's friend! You too, Ciel!" I pulled the demon girl and Ciel, and hugged them.

Oh, yes! I can use this opportunity to hug Ciel! I'm so happy! I can feel my face is getting hotter!

I loosen the hug. "We still have time. Let's eat!" I smiled at them.

"You're an interesting weakling," the demon girl smiled at me. "What's your name?"

Weakling?

"Ara," I told her.

She moved closer to me and whispered, "I'm Lu". She backed away. "Keep it as a secret!"

"Of course!" I smiled back at her.

"I want strawberry cake! Let's buy that!" Lu shouted with sparkling eyes.

* * *

We went to canteen and eat strawberry cake. I have to admit that this is REALLY DELICIOUS! "I feel peace," I placed my left palm on my left cheek.

"I know right!" Lu agreed. "This is the best cake!"

For some reason, Ciel isn't joining us. He's just standing beside Lu and serving tea for her. But still, he's so cool!

I think Ravey's still hungry. He ate it in a minute.

"Anyway, I feel uncomfortable if they kept watching us," I looked behind. Many people tried their best to hide.

"Don't worry. They won't attack us," Lu took a sip of her tea. "Thanks to your 9-tailed-fox form".

I giggled. "Did I look cool back then?"

"Care to explain that?" Lu looked at me.

"Maybe later. I have to go to class," I smiled.

"Wha—why?!" Lu crossed her arms. "Come on! Just skip class!"

"I can't. I need to attend class for better future!" I shouted. "I have a dream, you know!"

Lu sighed. "Okay then". She looked at Ravey. "Ravie, let's continue!"

Ravey sighed. "It's 14 – 0 already. What do you want?"

"See you later," I stood up and waved my hand. I walked to class and hopefully nothing bad would happen. I wonder what they're playing.

"Don't go alone," Ciel followed me and walked together with me. I can feel my face is getting hotter and my heartbeat goes faster. "They will attack you if you're alone".

"Because the girls won't attack you?" I smiled.

Ciel nodded. "They will hate me sooner or later. Second is you would lose if you're outnumbered".

I laughed. "You're definitely right!"

Usually I walked with Ciel along with his fans, but this time only I that walked together with him! I'm so nervous!

We entered the class. Everybody glared at us, including Elesis. I passed her and gave a smile of victory. It's like, Elesis, look who I am walking with!

The best thing is he picked two seats next to each other for us. THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!

The worst is this is not the back row. I wonder if someone would attack me from behind.

That's what Ravey always told me every time I ask him how's school. Someone will attack from behind.

Someone that I didn't expected came. I thought he's unconscious!

"Come here, Add!" I waved my hand. I pat the chair in front of me, which is the front row.

Add sat there. He didn't mind sitting on the first row. "Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Nope," he waved his one arm. "At least I can attend school".

He's not fully recovered yet, but he attends school. I wonder why.

Our biology teacher, Penensio came. I looked behind to make sure I'm fine so far.

"Good morning, everyone!" Penensio greeted us cheerfully.

"Good morning!"

And so, the boring lesson started. While Penensio is not looking at his student, I can hear a sound of sparks behind me.

Maybe it's just my imagination.

10 minutes passed and I can still hear that sound. I turned around to see what's behind me.

In front of my face, six nasod dynamos are making a shield. I poked Add. "What are you doing?" I whispered.

"They're attacking you, you idiot," he yelled while he's whispering.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"My nasod dynamo can detect an attack within its radius," he answered. "You better tell me what happened".

I raised my one eyebrow, "like, right now?"

Penensio threw a rune at us. Add shot a particle shock at the rune to explode it. "Do you mind telling us what are you two talking about?"

"How rude," Add sighed. "We're in the middle of conversation".

I can't help but laugh. That's so funny! I can see Ciel smiling, trying his best to not laugh.

"I'm teaching all of you know, so don't make your own conversation," Penensio crossed his arms.

"That's why you need an interesting topic," Add replied.

"This is my class!" Penensio yelled.

"You're outnumbered," Add smirked. I laughed harder and Ciel can't hold his laugh anymore.

Penensio looked at all his student. "If anyone wanted to talk about other topic, please go outside".

Add stood up. "Ara, let's go," he passed Penensio and exited the class.

"W-Wait!" I catch up with him.

* * *

Ciel and I went out from the class.

Hey…

"Ciel, why are you coming with us?" I asked him. I'm so happy that he's coming! But why?

"No need to hide my true self anymore," Ciel cackled. "I'm sick of his sh-t".

Add laughed—with his kind of lunatic laughter. "I'm sick of your goody two sh-t".

So actually Ciel is not a good guy? I still like him! That makes him cooler!

Add crossed his arms. "Ara, tell us".

"Well, I decided to protect him," I smiled.

Add showed his evil grin. "That's interesting," he chuckled. He turned around. "Eve, come here. Bring Karis with you".

I can't believe that! "Add?! Are you sure?!"

He faced me. "Of course. We have enough comrades now to protect him".

"So… we can't do that before?" I tilted my head.

He sighed. "Of course not. We're outnumbered".

I snapped my finger. "So you threatened Elesis back then?"

Add laughed. "Luckily she got frightened".

"Who's that? Hot chicks?" Ciel grinned.

"You'll see," Add chuckled.

"Now what?" Ciel asked.

"I'm waiting for them. You two can do whatever you want," Add turned around and walked away.

I'm alone with Ciel again!

"I want to see them," Ciel smiled.

"Oh, one more thing," Add faced us and pointed behind us. "Someone's there," he continued to go.

I turned around and checked who's on the other side of the wall. "Rena, what are you doing?"

Rena startled. She turned her face to us and smiled. "I-I want to go to toilet".

"Toilet is that way," I pointed the opposite way of hers.

Ciel summoned his cross-shape gun and aimed it at her. "What do you want? Stop stalking me".

Stalking?! She's a stalker?! For real?!

"I'm not stalking you!" she blushed.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You're following me every day".

"Hm? Do you want me to follow you that bad?" Rena smiled.

"Rena".

"You're right, Ravie! 1 - 25!"

Ravey and Lu came. They're still playing hangman?

Rena looked at them. Her eyes widened. "You again?!"

"Hi," Ravey waved his hand.

"Did you meet her before?" I asked Ravey.

"Yeah. She stalked Ciel from the window back then," Ravey answered.

"No need to shoot her, Ciel," Lu walked toward Ciel and held his hand. "Don't waste your energy".

Ciel sighed. His gun disappeared.

"She ran," Ravey pointed Rena who is running away right now.

"Let her go," Lu sighed.

"I'm back," Add walked toward us along with Eve and Karis. That was fast!

"My little Raven!" Karis hugged Ravey.

"W-Why are you guys here?" Ravey asked. He ignored Karis just like that?

"Add told us to come here," Eve answered.

"Hey, it's you again," Ciel walked toward Eve. "What's your name?"

Eve narrowed her eyes at Ciel. "Give me a reason why I should tell you".

"This is enough to take care of those bullies," Add smirked.

I can see everybody is confused except Add and me. I giggled.

"We meet again," Lu smiled at Karis.

Karis looked at Lu. "...Who are you?"

Ouch.

"How can you not remember me?! Wooden brain!" Lu yelled.

"You're not that important to be remembered!" Karis shouted.

"Karis, please let me go," Ravey begged.

"Hmph! Fine!" Lu crossed her arm. "Welcome to the club, traitor!"

Karis' eyes widened. "Oh! You're—"

Ravey closed her mouth with his left hand. "Don't say her name out loud!"

Karis held Ravey's left hand and moved her face closer to his, making Raven's face turned red. "Of course, little Raven. I'll only say your name~"

"Ahem," Eve glared at Karis.

"What's wrong, Eve?" Karis smirked.

"Karis," I squinted my eyes and smiled. I have something more important than Ciel—which is my brother. "If you hurted him..."

Karis narrowed her eyes at me. "Be a better sister then".

What?! She knows my weak spot?!

Lu moved closer to Ravey. She touched his shoulder. They teleported to behind Ciel. "Okay, everyone! Calm down!" Lu placed her hand on her hips while Raven gave a sigh of relief. "We need a plan. Can we talk in somewhere else?"

"No," Add answered. He moved his 3 nasod dynamos for sit.

Eve summoned her drones. She made her drones' size increase and sat on one of them. "Raven, here," she smiled as she patted the other drone. Raven walked to her other drone and sat.

"I'll sit beside you!" Karis sat on the same drone as Raven. He doesn't seem troubled with that.

"Okay then!" Lu summoned her chair and sat like a queen. Ciel quickly prepared her tea.

He's a nice servant.

Something hit my knee-pits and I fell to the back. I can feel a cold hand on my back to prevent me from falling. The hand moved me into sitting position. I just realized I'm sitting on Add's other 3 nasod dynamos and the cold hand was his hand. "You can just tell me to sit, you know!" I protested.

"Don't tell me what to do," he replied.

"Your hand's cold. Why?" I asked him.

"It happens every time I lost most of my magical power," he answered.

It's like magical power is part of his blood. That's scary.

He chuckled. "Are you worried?"

"Of course," I looked at him. Is he really okay? Is he sick?

Lu took a sip of her tea. "What's our plan?"

"We don't need any plan," Add said. "Those demons can attack anytime".

"What if one of us got attacked?" Ravey asked.

"There will be a loud bang or something," Add answered.

Will?

"What if we got attack silently?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure that would happen. They're not assassins," Lu answered.

Someone came out from the class. It's Elesis.

She smiled at Add and me. "Do you guys really want to protect him?"

"Yes. Do you have a problem?" I asked.

"You got free time? Let's spar!" she grinned.

Oh? Sounds interesting. "Sure," I smiled.

"Care for 2 versus 2?" Add chuckled. "Bring Valak with you".

"Girls only~" she waved her one hand, as if she's telling him to go. "I meet you after school," she went away.

"Why do you want 2 versus 2?" I asked Add.

"Just to make sure you're not going to get killed".

I'm not hearing things, right? "Are you worried?" I smiled.

"No," he answered shortly.

"Anyway!" Lu stood up and her chair disappeared. "Let's continue, Ravie!"

Ravey nodded as he stood up. "I'm taking Ravie with me. Bye!" Lu waved her hand and took Ravey away with full speed.

"Wait!" Eve and Karis went to Lu's direction.

"So... what are we going to do now?" I asked.

"Conversation ends. I'm going back to class," Add stood up and opened the door to go back to class.

For real?!

That would be really awkward!

"I'm going to follow that nasod. Bye," Ciel chased Eve.

Well, I guess I'm going back to class as well. For better future.

* * *

There's an awkward silence when we entered the class. "We're done with our conversation. Can we go back to our sit?" Add asked.

Penensio sighed. "Sit".

We go back to our seat and Penensio continue his boring lesson. That spar sounds like for fun, but I don't think it's going to be fun. By the way, is Add really worried about me? That makes me happy! Is that the reason he's coming to my house lately? He even attends school although he's not fully recovered yet.

I can feel my face is getting hotter while I'm thinking about this. Why am I blushing?!

I can hear sound of sparks again. Am I really going to do nothing about this? It's my problem and Add is taking care of it. Why is he taking care of it?!

I lowered my head and placed my palms on my cheeks. Why am I blushing?! Just why?!

* * *

I can't believe I wasted my time like that! "Thanks, Add," I thanked him. He really protected me.

"No problem," he smiled. We go to canteen. Lu waved her hand. Behind her is Ciel and beside her are Eve and Karis.

…Where's Ravey?

I quickly approach them. "Where's Ravey?!"

"Chill," Lu pointed with her finger. I turned to the way she pointed and there's Ravey talking with Chung. I wonder what they're talking about.

Wait, where's Aisha?

* * *

 _Nobody asked where's Rena. That's kinda sad (?)_

 _Thanks for reading!_

 ** _VeteranNeko_**

 _Karis: Who are you calling an idiot?!_

 _Ara: Wait. Who are you? *points Kiro*_

 _Ra: Probably our reader's OC. Say hi._

 _Raven: Hi, Kiro._

 _Eve: Hi. I'm Eve and I will eat your OC's soul! And your soul!_

 _Ra: Eve, you can't do that to our reader. And his OC._

 _Ara: Wait! Maybe Kiro is one of the demons!_

 _Lu: He's not. I never seen him before._

 _Ciel: What if he's one of the demons, but you didn't know?_

 _Ara: Guys! Come here! It's our reader's OC!_

 _Karis: Look! OC!_

 _Eve: *takes Kiro's photo*_

 _Ra: *sighs* Please forgive them_

 ** _Syamsul528_**

 _Ra: Please don't call it in real life..._

 _Lu: Don't listen to him! Call me! Call me!  
_

 _Ra: I'm begging you..._

 _Lu: Call me!  
_

 _Ciel: Hi, Lu._

 _Lu: Not that kind of call! *slaps Ciel*_


	17. Chapter 17

_I can't believe I wasted my time like that! "Thanks, Add," I thanked him. He really protected me._

 _"No problem," he smiled. We go to canteen. Lu waved her hand. Behind her is Ciel and beside her are Eve and Karis._

 _…Where's Ravey?_

 _I quickly approach them. "Where's Ravey?!"_

 _"Chill," Lu pointed with her finger. I turned to the way she pointed and there's Ravey talking with Chung. I wonder what they're talking about._

 _Wait, where's Aisha?_

* * *

"Raven, I know you won't forgive me for what I did, but..." Chung faced me. "I'm sorry".

Well, I still can't forgive him, that's for sure. Wait, if he knew that I won't forgive him, why he apologized? "Why did you apologize all of a sudden?"

"I don't want to bully you. I really mean it," Chung lowered his head. "I'm scared to not do as they say. I—"

I know what he's going to say. I already heard this kind of thing from Ara. "I understand. By the way, you always took me to medical room, right? Thanks a lot!"

His eyes widened. "How did you know it was me?"

Whoa! Eve is right! I wonder what will happen if that's wrong. It would be very awkward. "It's just my friend's assumption".

Chung scratched her head. "Um... yeah... you're welcome".

This is weird. "Anyway, what are you thinking? You know what's going to happen if you're—"

"Quiet, Rave," Chung crossed his arms. "I'm not that strong, but I can blow up your entire house".

I narrowed my eyes at him. Is that a joke? "Really?"

Chung rolled his eyes. "Trust me," he smiled.

To be honest, I don't trust him. Chung suddenly apologized could be those bullies' trap, but what can I do if this was a trap anyway? And I don't think he can blow up my entire house, but if it was true, that's really cool! "Let's grab lunch!"

He's surprised, but then he's smiling. "Sure!"

"Hey, Ravey!" Well it's obviously Ara, patting my head right now. "Hey, Chung!"

"H-Hey," he greeted her. He doesn't apologize to sis as well?

"Where's Aisha?" she asked.

"She..." Chung lowered his head, "she went to the toilet in the middle of class, but she hasn't back yet".

"I guess she disappeared," I said bluntly. Well, I can't see them as a friend anymore, even though I don't want them on my side.

"Yeah, probably," he sighed and looks like he doesn't care. Wait, he doesn't care about Aisha anymore?! That's… cool?

"Sis, do you want to come with us?" I asked her.

She faced me. "Where?"

Eve came. "Raven, where are you going?"

"We're going to canteen," I answered. "Do you want to come with us?"

"Sure," Eve nodded. She narrowed her eyes at Chung. "And what are you doing?"

Chung startled. "I-I—"

"He's coming with us," I replied to Eve.

"So you're our friend now," she smiled. "Let's work together".

"I-I'm sorry for what I did few days ago," Chung bowed.

Karis blinked and hugged me. "As long as you don't hurt my little Raven, you're going to be just fine~"

Chung's eyes widened. "You have a girlfriend?!"

"What? No," I sighed.

"Yeah! I'm his girlfriend!" Karis grinned.

Eve glared at Karis. "Karis, let him go. He needs food".

"You don't need any food, little Raven. You have me!" Karis hugged me tightly. Wait, this is too tight!

"Actually, I need food," I replied as I tried to breathe.

"Come on, Karis! It's Ravey's old friend!" Ara pulled Karis away from me. "Let them play together!"

Air!

"What?! But Eve's with them!" Karis protested.

Ara narrowed her eyes at Karis. "You're coming with me".

Karis gulped. "O-Okay".

Ara and Karis went. Is she scared of sis or something?

"Seriously. You already have a girlfriend?" Chung stared at me.

"No," I answered shortly.

Chung sighed. "I thought you have one! Look at all the girls around you!"

"And look at all the boys around you. Are you a gay?" I smiled.

He laughed and touched his stomach. I think he get it when I mentioned 'the boys', which is his gang before they disappeared. "I didn't expect that from someone like you!" Chung wiped his tears because of laughter.

What.

"Let's go. I'm hungry," I said to them. They nodded. Three of us went to the canteen without any disturbance.

This is too peaceful.

"I've never feel so safe before," I said.

"Usually I'm chasing you right now," Chung laughed.

"Yeah," I agreed, "and we don't have time to eat".

We laughed together. I don't understand. Two of us are talking like those bullying things never happen.

* * *

Fried rice! It's been so long since I have lunch. "Looks like your sis is safe too," Eve looked at the other side.

Chung and I looked at what Eve's looking right now. Add threatened everyone just by walking with sparks on his nasod dynamos. Ara is walking beside him. Lu and Karis still argue. Wait, where's Ciel?

"Who's that?" Chung asked. "He looks scary".

"Add," I answered. "He's not as scary as he looks".

"Your new friends seem…" Chung looked at Eve.

"Strong. Thank you," Eve smiled.

Really.

I just laughed at that. But, seriously, I don't know how I get this kind of friends.

"Hey, is your sis possessed or something? What's that fox form?" Chung asked.

"Are you curious?" I asked back.

"What? Possessed?" Eve looked at us.

Chung rolled his eyes. "Everyone is curious".

That's cool. "It's a secret," I smiled. I have a promise with sis.

"What?" Chung raised his one eyebrow. "Fine".

Ciel walked toward us, but no girls following him. "Hey, Eve!"

"What do you want, Ciel? Go away," Eve waved her one arm, telling Ciel to leave.

"Come on, don't be like that," Ciel smiled.

"Leave. Now," Eve threatened.

Ciel sighed. "But why?"

Eve sighed. "Add, I grant permission to use all your magical power again".

"Whoa! Chill!" Ciel startled. "Hey, do you want some cakes? I'll buy one for you".

"No," Eve shook her head. "Now go away".

"You have other girls. Don't worry about it," I said. I mean, look at all his fangirls.

"I have no interest at weaklings," Ciel smirked. He's similar with Lu, isn't he? "But your sis seems interesting. Come on, tell us about that fox-thing".

"No," I smiled. Wait, he said he's interested with my sis, but he's asking about the fox.

Eve tilted her head. "What fox?"

Oh, right. Eve, Add, and Karis don't know about this.

"Well, to put it simply, Ara's hair turned white and her eyes became red. She also have red marks on her cheeks," Chung replied.

That definition. He reminds me of Ran.

Wait, what?

A fox called Eun is inside her hairpin. If Ara got really angry, Eun will possess her, her hair turned white and her eyes turned red. Is there a connection with Aren? I mean, his hair is white and his eyes are red. Wait, I mean Ran.

Well, nevermind. It might be a coincidence.

"Raven!"

I startled and stared at Eve. "Is something wrong? You're spacing out".

"Something must be wrong. You never space out," Chung looked at me.

He knows me too well. "I'm just imagining things".

"You never say things like 'I'm just imagining things'," Eve replied.

Chung nodded. "She's right!"

What.

She knows me too well. "You guys are creeping me out," I said to them. Wait, something's missing. "Where's Ciel?"

"He went a minute ago," Eve sighed. "We won't force you to tell something you can't tell us. Don't worry".

"Well, no, but," I lowered my head. Maybe Ran is some kind of Eun? Maybe there are 2 Euns? Or Ran is something like Eun, but in a form of human? Or maybe a goat because he has that horns? Maybe Ran was with Aren the whole time, but Ara and I just don't realize that? I mean, Ran knows my name. Wait, is Eun evil? If Eun was evil, maybe Ara would get controlled and—

"Raven!"

Eve looked at me. "Are you okay?"

"No. I want to talk to sis," I answered.

Eve sighed. "Okay then".

"Anyway, I'm going back to class," Chung stood up.

"Are you sure?" I asked. He's going to get a trouble, right?

Troubles, I mean.

"Yeah. I need good grades or my dad will yell at me again," he smiled.

Add came along with the others. "You want to go to class? I have a tip for you".

Chung startled. "What tip?"

"You can blow up a house. Threaten them with that," Add explained.

Blow up a house? Is he serious? That sounds familiar. I turned to Chung. "Did you blow up my house?"

He lowered his head. "Y-Yeah. Sorry".

This guy? For real? So it wasn't a joke?

Oh, right, sis is here. "Sis, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure, Ravey. What is it?" she smiled.

"It's about her," I answered.

Everybody glanced at me when I said 'her'.

"Is she your girlfriend?!" Karis glared.

"What? No," I sighed. Why does everything connected to girlfriend when she's here?

"Don't worry, guys~! It's not his girlfriend," Ara waved her one arm. "I'm going to take Ravey for a moment. Bye!" she pulled my hand while she waved her hand to everyone and flew to rooftop.

"Is something bothering you?" Ara looked at me.

"What is Eun?" I asked. This is what I meant by 'her'—Eun.

"She's a fox," Ara raised her one eyebrow. "You can say anything, Ravey. What do you really want to ask?"

"Is she evil?" I asked again.

Ara laughed. "Of course not. She's my friend!"

Really.

Suddenly Ara turned into fox form. "It's been a while, Ara's brother," she smiled at me.

"Hi," I greeted her—Eun. I don't know what to say.

"Do you have something on your mind?" she asked.

"Do you know Ran?" I asked. Is this some kind of interrogation or something?

"That demon? Yes," she nodded.

I tilted my head. "You know him?"

"We met him yesterday," Eun sighed. "Don't tell me you forget that".

So Ran isn't living with us. That's for sure. "Well, no. I just realize when you possessed sis, there are similarities between sis and bro. I mean, their hair turned white and their eyes turned red," I tried to explain what I think.

"So that's why," she chuckled. "Are you afraid I might be evil like Ran?"

"Yes," I nodded. Is she going to get angry?

"I'm not," she smiled. "For now".

What.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"You'll see," she smirked. After that, Ara transformed to her normal self. "That's a nice conversation!" Ara smiled at me.

Really.

"Is something else bothering you?" she asked. I shook my head. "Okay then! Let's go back—"

She pulled my hand and took me to fly.

Crash!

Oh, that sphere again. Someone might have a trouble to fix rooftop.

Two demons appear. "I told you, that won't work!" Jin protested to her twin brother.

"What do you expect?" In sighed. "I told you it's just an opening".

Lu blinked. "We can't fight here," she said.

The others came. Don't tell me they're going to fight in air. I can't do anything! Not even dodge!

"Raven, are you okay?" Eve looked at me. I nodded.

In smiled. "Long time no see, L—"

Ciel shot In's head, but Jin slashed the bullet.

But how? That's impressive!

"Say her name and you're going to be dead for sure," Ciel threatened.

That moment when you're going to get killed because of saying someone's name. This world is cruel.

"Oh? Her beloved servant, I see," Jin smirked. "We meet again, Ciel".

Jin and Ciel are fighting immediately. Lu is helping him by summoning a huge claw on her hands.

"Raven, go to your class," Add commanded.

What.

We're in the middle of battle and he's telling me to go to class? He sure is insane.

I tilted my head. "What for?"

He looked at me. "Bring that blonde boy here".

Chung? He means Chung, right? But why?

I don't ask that to him and give a nod. Sis took me to the first floor and flew back to the battle.

Well, it's time for an awkward moment.

I go to class, knock the door and open it. "Sorry for interrupting," I apologized to the teacher. "Chung, come with me".

Chung raised his one eyebrow. "Why?"

"I don't know. Just come," I answered.

"Raven, please give an explanation," the physics teacher—Edan—glared at me.

"I don't have any explanation, but you heard that loud crash, right?" I asked.

Edan sighed. "Chung, you can go".

Really.

I can't believe it was that easy. Chung stood up and exited the class. "I need better grades! You know that!" he protested.

"Sorry," I apologized.

"So, what is it?" he asked.

"Can you take me to rooftop?" I asked. Luckily Chung didn't ask anything and took me to rooftop.

Hey, rooftop, I'm back! More demons are here. They're fast! "Karis, do it," Add commanded.

Wait, not this again!

Karis summoned a portal and took all of us in.

* * *

A place with tentacles everywhere. I can't believe I'm here again.

"Well, you've gotten into this," I smiled at Chung. "Welcome to the battle!"

Chung sighed. "You son of a b-tch…"

"We need your help," Add said to Chung. What's on his mind this time?

"I'll do what I can. What is it?" Chung summoned his dual gun.

"Blow up this place".

"What?!" Everyone except Add shouted.

Add turned to Karis. "Karis, can you make a shield or something for us?"

"Yeah, I can," Karis nodded. "They'll be here in a second".

"They're here," I corrected her. All those demons finally came here.

Chung summoned his cannon and launched a bomb from it. After that, Karis made a barrier around us. The demons tried to break the barrier. Few seconds later, the bomb landed on the ground outside of the barrier and—

Boom!

—everything covered up in smoke. The barrier destroyed.

"What the hell?! That's—" Lu's eyes widened, "—I guess I can't underestimate all weaklings, huh?"

Chung narrowed his eyes. "Weaklings?"

"Oh my Lady El! Did that kill all the demons?!" Ara shouted in disbelief.

"No wonder your parents died from that," Add sighed.

"I-I'm sorry," Chung lowered his head.

"Seriously. What's that cannon?" Karis glared at Chung. "That shield can block In's and Jin's attack for a minute, but you destroyed it in a second".

The smoke is gone. Everything is clear and no demon in sight.

"In and Jin probably escaped," Karis informed. "Now, explain that cannon".

"Actually, it's called Destroyer, but I rarely use it. For safety," Chung answered. "And they were attacking your barrier before the bomb landed. I'm sure it's not that strong".

Destroyer, huh?

"Hm… okay then," Karis nodded. "Let's go back!"

* * *

"That took an hour?!" Chung sighed. "You're going to pay for this, Rave!"

"It's your problem," I smiled and made him annoyed. "Anyway, nobody cares about Aisha?"

"Is she your girlfriend?" Karis glared at me.

"She's not," I sighed. "Why do you have to suspect everyone?"

"Let her disappear," Lu waved her one arm. "Maybe that Elsword guy will confess to her in other world or something".

"Confess?" Chung repeated. Lu and I just laughed.

"I'm going back to class!" Chung ran to class.

"Well, Ciel, are you going back to class?" Ara asked Ciel. She's still going after him?

"No. I'd rather stay here with Eve," Ciel answered as he moved closer to Eve.

"Go away, spawn of satan," Eve crossed her arms.

"Oh, okay then," Ara disappointed. "Let's go to class, Add!" Ara pulled Add and went to class.

Lu is circling me. "Ravie, let's play again!"

"No more hangman please," I begged.

"Nope. I have something better than that!" Lu smiled.

* * *

 _Anyone cares about Aisha? :D_

 _Thanks for reading!_

 ** _VeteranNeko_**

 _Ara: This fox form has_ —

 _Ra: No spoiler._

 _Ara: Ra, why? *touches Kiro's wolf ears* This is_ —

 _Ra: *hits Ara's hand* Watch your manner._

 _Ara: But_ — _!_

 _Eve: I can't eat your soul and I can't take pictures?! This guy is a serious problem!_

 _Raven: And his creator's soul._

 _Eve: Oh! Can I take your pictures? *takes VN's photo*_

 _Lu: Hey, wolf demon, join traitors side!_

 _Ra: *sighs*_

 ** _yeelimso_**

 _Ra: Our author is happy that you love this book._

 _Raven: What book?_

 _Spica: This? *takes out novel* A novel about love between a student and a teacher!_

 _Add: This? *takes out diary*_

 _Elesis: I have lots of book! *opens locker* You can pick one!_

 _Raven: Teacher said this is an interesting book. *takes out math books*_

 _Ra: ...Guys? Please forgive them._

 ** _Syamsul528_**

 _Ciel: Yes! Move on is the best move!  
_

 _Lu: Ciel! Wait!_

 _Eve: Lu, why are you here? I thought our reader called you._

 _Lu: By the way, what do you mean by 'it', Ra?!_

 _Ra: You, of course._

 _Lu: I-I'm not 'it'!_

 _Ra: Why? Anything that have life called a living 'thing'. So 'it' is not a problem, right?_

 _Lu: Yeah, but... this is confusing. O reader, help me!_

 _Ra: Don't disturb our reader._


	18. Chapter 18

_"I'm going back to class!" Chung ran to class._

 _"Well, Ciel, are you going back to class?" Ara asked Ciel. She's still going after him?_

 _"No. I'd rather stay here with Eve," Ciel answered as he moved closer to Eve._

 _"Go away, spawn of satan," Eve crossed her arms._

 _"Oh, okay then," Ara disappointed. "Let's go to class, Add!" Ara pulled Add and went to class._

 _Lu is circling me. "Ravie, let's play again!"_

 _"No more hangman please," I begged._

 _"Nope. I have something better than that!" Lu smiled._

* * *

I wonder what she's thinking right now. "Let's play Truth or Dare!" she shouted.

Karis and I tilted our head. "What's that?"

"You two tilted your head together!" Lu smiled. "You two are cute!"

Why did you pull the trigger, Lu? Just why?

Karis hugged me immediately. "Of course!"

Eve glared at Karis. "Karis, you're trying to kill Raven several times. Stop it".

Karis smirked. "Do you want to hug him?" she asked, making Eve blush.

So nasod can blush? That's cool.

"Your face shows that it's a yes," Karis looked at Eve with a smile on her face.

"I'm not," Eve crossed her arms.

"I won't let you~" Karis said before she laugh.

Lu touched my hand and teleported me to beside her.

Phew.

Lu clapped her hands once. "Okay! No fighting!"

Eve and Karis looked at her. "Anyway, bad things will happen if we played that, so let's do something else".

What.

What's so bad about that game? Is it a game to ruin friendship or something?

"Ciel, shot the wall behind you," Lu commanded. Without any question, Ciel summoned his cross-shape gun and shot the wall. "Show yourself, elf".

Rena came out from her hiding spot to run away. "Ciel, chase her!" Lu commanded as she chased Rena. Ciel chased Rena in full speed.

"Are you going to follow them?" Eve asked me.

"Yeah. I don't know what to do," I stood up and ran to follow them. Eve and Karis are following me.

* * *

"What do you want?!" Lu's voice can be heard.

"I-I just—"

I finally arrived. Lu is floating, so she's on the same height as Rena. Ciel is pointing his cross-shape gun to her to make sure she's not going anywhere.

"I just want to be Ciel's friend! Is something wrong with that?!" Rena crossed her arms.

Ciel narrowed his eyes at Rena. "If so, why are you stalking me every day?"

Rena turned to silence.

"Stalker?" Karis holds her laugh. "Coward".

I don't know which one is better: an obsessed girl or a stalker.

"I don't know how to make a friend," Rena lowered her head. "I-I never talk to a boy before—"

"Explain Elsword," Eve and I said simultaneously. "And him," we pointed Chung.

Wow. We have a good teamwork.

"Who are you talking about?" Rena asked.

Chung rolled his eyes. "We attacked her," Chung pointed Eve. "You live in Elesis' and Elsword's house".

Rena turned to silence. Again.

Chung smiled. "And I know how much you obsessed with Ciel—"

"Don't spread my secret!" Rena yelled.

So it supposed to be a secret? Good thing she told me.

Ciel sighed. "Let me tell you something important: I'm not interested with a girl like you".

Rena's eyes widened and her jaw's open. I can imagine her heart is stabbed by a gunblade. I feel sorry for her.

"B-But—!"

"I have no interest in weaklings," Ciel said with lower tone.

Lu flew to Ciel's side. "Fufufu! Good boy!" she patted Ciel.

"You're so mean!" Rena shouted with teary eyes. She ran away as she wiped her tears.

That's harsh.

"You have Eve~" Karis teased.

Eve narrowed her eyes at Karis. "You have nothing".

Ciel's eyes widened as he smiled. "Does that mean you accept me?!"

Eve glared at Ciel, "no".

I can see Ciel's heart stabbed by durian husks. Instant karma. Seriously, he should give up about Eve and move on.

"You can't force her, Ciel," Lu sighed. "Get another girl. In case you don't get one, you can have me~"

Ciel hugged Lu. "Thanks a lot, Lu!"

Lu patted Ciel's head. "There, there".

How do I react to these?

Meanwhile, I don't know when this happens, but Eve and Karis are fighting again. "Ciel moved on, so that means you have nothing too!" Karis shouted.

"That doesn't mean you have something!" Eve crossed her arms.

I'll just go and come back later.

* * *

I opened the door. "Noah?"

She looked at me and closed her book. "For the first time you came by yourself! Welcome!"

What.

I entered medical room and closed the door. "What brings you here?" she asked.

"I don't know where to go, so I decided to come here for some reason," I answered.

She sat on the bed and told me to sit beside her, so I just do as she said. "Looks like you have a fun time with your friends!"

"Fun?" I tilted my head. "I don't know. Yeah, I guess?"

Noah sighed. "Okay then. What do you really want to do since you're here without injuries?"

"I really don't know where to go," I gave the same answer as before. "Besides, you told me to not collect any more injuries".

Noah laughed. "That's a good one!"

Really.

"Anyway, Edan want to meet you".

I startled. "Why?!"

She laughed at my reaction. She placed her right hand on her right ear. "Edan, he's here".

I have a bad feeling about this.

"I-I'm going to toilet first," I stood up. Just when I want to open the door, someone from outside opened it first.

Edan narrowed his eyes at me. "We need to talk".

"Can I go to the toilet first?" I asked.

"No".

No!

He entered the room and closed the door. He leaned back on the door. "You seem to know what's happening. Tell us".

"Are you gonna help?" I asked him. If he didn't want to help, what's the point of telling—

"Tell us," he threatened.

—wellokaythen.

I don't know! Should I tell them? Lu hid the truth from me and I still don't know why. Ciel is Lu's servant and I can't tell them that—and it's not that important in this case. Someone that Lu and Karis mentioned as 'him' wants to recreate the world, so should I tell that instead? Or should I tell them about that world instead?

He sighed. "This is why you never get a full point on essay".

What.

"Who's the attacker?" he asked.

"Demons," I answered, making Noah startled.

"Demons?!" she crossed her arms. "This is difficult".

He nodded. "How about those two demons with you?"

"They're my friends," I smiled.

Noah's eyes widened. "You have friends?"

"So that's how you survived," Edan crossed his arms.

"I have some kind of over-powered blade, so—"

"Do you know how to use blade?" he asked.

Well…

"No," I answered. He sighed. "I told you that blade is over-powered. I can't learn anything".

"I'll teach you how to use blade properly," Edan summoned a blade.

"I can't use summoned weapon," I said.

"No problem," he replied.

This is weird.

"Why are you teaching me this all of a sudden?" I asked.

Noah laughed. "I told you, Edan. He'll ask that".

"I saw you yesterday," he smiled, "you didn't use that blade to kill that succubus".

So Karis is a succubus? Wait!

"Did you meet my sis and the others?" I asked Edan.

"No. I decided not to help," he smirked.

What?! Well, school is not that important anymore. I really, really want to do this for a long time, and I think this is the right time.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You decided not to help? You assh-le".

Noah laughs and Edan sighs. He's a teacher, I know, but I just want to try what's going to happen if I say that to a teacher. I'm really curious.

He stared at me. "You're on my list, you worthless student".

"I am your student," I smiled. "Who taught me to become worthless?"

Noah laughs even harder. Am I going to get dropped out now?

Edan sighs and shakes his head. "F-ck you," he smiled at me.

Someone knocked the door. Edan opened it.

"You're from yesterday," Eve stared at Edan.

He sighed. "I watch from the distance. I swear".

"I have radar," Eve replied.

That's unlucky.

"Where are the others?" I asked Eve.

"They're arguing at that place, so I decided to come here," she answered.

What.

"Edan, you love spar, right? Go spar with her," Noah smiled.

"Spar?" Eve summoned her drones and get ready for battle.

"Why not?" Edan unsheathed his blade.

"I won't embarass my master because of running from a spar," Eve backed away to make a distance with Edan.

Noah sighed. "Don't fight here".

* * *

We went to school hall at the third floor. "Are you sure, Noah?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she nodded. She casted a shield for both of us. "This would be fun!"

I don't think this is a good idea. I mean, is Add fully recovered yet?

"I'm afraid she would destroy this room," I said to Noah.

"Really?" Noah casted a shield to protect this room. "I think this is fine!"

"I don't think it's fine," I said to her. I can feel magical power, but I don't think this is fine.

"I have the best shield on this school! Don't worry about it," Noah waved her one arm.

I'm worried.

Edan dashed forward. Eve shot a beam. The beam's size increased when it went through some kind of red glass. Edan dodged it and—

Crash!

—the shield shattered.

"See?" I sighed.

"I think we should do it after school," Eve suggested. "How's that?"

Edan nodded. "That's a good idea".

Suddenly someone slammed the door opened. "What the hell are you doing, Eve?!"

"Add?" Eve walked toward Add. "I just shot a beam. Why?"

He sighed. "You're using too much magical power for a beam. I'll fix you later," he said before he went.

"He came just to say that?" Noah looked at Add.

"By the way, I think we should spar after Add fixes me. Can you wait?" Eve asked. Edan nodded.

I think it's going to be an interesting spar to watch.

"Back to the first plan," Edan gave a blade to me. "Let's train".

"Are you sure? I'm weak," I said as I gripped the blade.

"It doesn't matter when you have over-powered blade," he replied.

* * *

It's only about an hour and school time finally end. My arm hurts. I'm not used to this kind of thing.

Edan sighed and made our blade disappear. "You did... how should I put this..."

"Bad," I said. "Am I wrong?"

"But you have good reflex to parry an attack. I admit it," he smiled.

Stop talking about reflex!

"What kind of training to train your reflex?" Noah asked. She seems interested.

There's only one answer for this. "Get bullied. Does that answer your question?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Eve looked at me. "Do you want to miss your sis' spar?"

Oh, I completely forgot about that. "Thank you very much for today," I bowed to Noah and Edan.

"See you later," Eve grabbed my hand and took me to fly in full speed.

Why do my friends love to fly in full speed?!

* * *

 _What am I doing with these spars..._

 _Thanks for reading!_

 ** _VeteranNeko_**

 _Eve: My camera..._

 _Lu: I think Ciel already moved on!_

 _Ciel: *dieded*  
_

 _Lu: CIEL!_

 _Ara: *pats Kiro's wolf ears* You're so cute!_

 _Add: ...Eve, did you just break my camera?_

 _Eve: I'm not—_

 _Add: *takes the camera from Eve* Now I have to fix this or mom will get angry!_

 _Eve: Mom is on her full power when she's angry?_

 _Add: No, but she won't give me dinner..._

 ** _Yeelimso_**

 _Rena: I'm here!_

 _Ra: Don't scare our reader._

 _Raven: ...Biology books?_

 _Add: I only wrote 4 words on my diary._

 _Ara: You wrote something on that diary?! That's awesome!_

 _Spica: I have other books! What about incest story?_

 _Noah: I have dictionary._

 _Elesis: I have more books at my house! Do you want to come?_

 _Eve: *shows a diary* Ara's diary._

 _Ara: *takes diary* DON'T TAKE MY DIARY!_


	19. Chapter 19

_"What kind of training to train your reflex?" Noah asked. She seems interested._

 _There's only one answer for this. "Get bullied. Does that answer your question?"_

 _"I'm sorry to interrupt," Eve looked at me. "Do you want to miss your sis' spar?"_

 _Oh, I completely forgot about that. "Thank you very much for today," I bowed to Noah and Edan._

 _"See you later," Eve grabbed my hand and took me to fly in full speed._

 _Why do my friends love to fly in full speed?!_

* * *

I wish Ciel was here. He should give up on Evie and be with me! Come on!

"Are you jealous?" Add suddenly asked.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What do you mean by jealous?"

Add laughed. For some reason his laughter sounds like a psychopath or something. "I get it. You're jealous".

"What?" I glared at him.

"You like Ciel. Everybody knows that," he smirked.

"Everybody?!" I startled. Really?! "Well, yeah, I meanno! I'm not jealous!" I crossed my arms.

He chuckled. "If you say so. I'm going to change Eve's emotion toward Ciel".

"W-What do you mean?" I'm starting to have a bad feeling about this. Is he going to make Evie loves Ciel?!

"Why do you ask? Of course I'm going to make her likes him," Add smirked.

I hit Add's arm with my elbow. "See? You're not happy," Add laughed.

This guy...

"Okay. You win," I sighed. "Why did you ask that all of a sudden?"

"Because you're my second experiment," Add grinned.

Huh? Experiment? Wait, did he just say second? "What do you mean I'm your second experiment?"

"A feel of jealousy," Add looked at me like he found a rare item or something.

Just Add things.

"By the way, what's the first one?" I asked.

"Your beloved little brother".

Ravey?!

"What did you do to him?!" I glared at him with a smile. I'm sure he knows I just act like I'm angry right now.

"I sold one of his kidneys to see what's going to happen," Add chuckled.

I laughed. He sighed, "why are you laughing? I'm serious".

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Nope. You're joking~"

But I would kill him right now if he's serious.

"Human without magical power," he said. This time he's serious. I can tell!

"Is it just me or you do care about my brother?" I stared at him.

He glanced. "I'm not".

"No need to hide it. Thanks, Aidi," I smiled to him.

He glared at me. "Did you just call me Aidi?"

"Yeah!" I nodded. "I finally got a nickname for you!"

"I don't like it".

"Don't lie".

"Whatever," he sighed.

"I know you like it!" I smiled at him. He's good at lying. I admit it. But living as his friend for 10 years is long enough to tell he's lying or not.

We entered the class. We waited for around 10 minutes, but where's the teacher?

"She disappeared? Nice," Aidi chuckled.

"No chemistry for today, huh?" I looked at him. "Teach me!"

He doesn't give any answer, but I think he just got mini heart artack. "Aidi, what's wrong?"

"I have to find Eve," he stood up and pulled my hand, "come".

I wonder what just happened. Is there an attack? Or an ambush? "Okay, okay!"

* * *

We went to the school hall. Why here? And everything seems normal. "You can wait here or follow me or do whatever you want," he said as he walked to open the door.

I mean slam the door.

"What the hell are you doing, Eve?!"

"Add?" There's a pause for a moment. "I just shot a beam. Why?"

"You're using too much magical power on a beam. I'll fix you later," Aidi walked away and came to me. "Your brother's there. Do you want to check on him or something?

"I don't think that's necessary," I smiled. "He seems happier since Evie is around. I think that's good!"

Although I'm a bit sad because he's spending his time more with Evie than me.

I think Aidi notices my fake smile. "Are you jealous?"

"I-I—" I lowered my head. "I'm okay! Don't worry, Aidi!" I faced him and gave a smile again.

"I'm asking you whether you're jealous or not," he sighed. "I can command Eve to stay away from your brother—"

"Don't!" I shouted.

He chuckled. "I should find out this 'jealousy'—a mysterious feeling that someone doesn't want the others to be luckier than him/her".

Aidi sure not understand feelings. I bet he doesn't know what love is.

I wonder what's going to happen if he knew that. Is he going to go out with me? Wait! I mean, it's only a possibility! Yes! It's not something like that!

Aidi laughed. "Just now is called delusion".

My cheeks are hot! Damn it! "Shut up!" I shouted. Did he see me getting blushed?!

"I'm going home," Aidi said.

"But school is not over yet," I replied.

"There's no teacher," he sighed. So he's really going home?!

"Hey! Teach me chemistry!" I shouted at him. He glanced at me. "Please?"

He looked at me for a moment, but then he answered, "fine".

* * *

For some reason, this is VERY easy. "Okay, I got it. Thanks, Aidi!"

He made monitors from his dynamos disappeared and didn't say anything.

"Hey, Ara~"

I turned around to find Elesis and her friends. What's she going to do with this many people? "Let's spar!"

What? So it's going to be watched by many people?! This is too serious.

We went to the school backyard. Many people are here to watch our spar.

...Where's Ravey? Where's Evie? Maybe they're enjoying themselves. I'm kinda sad.

"Are you ready?" Elesis summoned her claymore—made from blaze.

I nodded while I summoned my spear. I gripped my spear and ran forward.

Yeah, this is stupid. Who knows what kind of trap that she prepared for me, but I don't like waiting.

She flew. "Learn to fly, noob~"

I saw this coming.

I leaped to her and swung my spear. She's surprised and I only managed to make a cut on her left arm. I landed on the ground and she made a distance between us.

Ha! She fell for that?!

"You know you're not that strong to use your magical power," I smirked. "Train your body, Blazing Heart".

Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you. She got "Blazing Heart" as a title for burned down my house.

That b-tch.

She glared at me. "Hm? Probably you're magical power is very weak. Are you jealous?"

Stop asking about whether I'm jealous or not! For f-ck sake!

"I'm not," I smiled. "I'm just saying to not rely too much on your magical power".

She laughed. "Say that again!" she swung her claymore and blaze is dancing around on he ground. Is she aiming for something or is that just a random attack?

She flew and attacked me by shooting fireball. So that's why she summoned this blaze on the ground. I shot my dark sphere at her fireball.

Crash!

Come on. It's just a fireball.

"You can do better than that," I smiled.

Blaze surrounds her. "Are you trying to insult me?!"

Oh my Lady El! It's working!

* * *

 _Aidi taught me about chemistry in class. "That's it?" I looked at the monitor that came from one of Aidi's nasod dynamos. "Are you sure?"_

 _Aidi nodded. "I told you we're not going to count anything on this topic, so all you have to do is memorize them all"._

 _"It IS hard!" I shouted. "You're telling me to memorize ALL the elements and its I-do-not-care explanation!"_

 _"Welcome to school," Aidi chuckled. Well, yeah, school trains your memory._

 _I looked at clock, "5 more minutes"._

 _"You can't win," Aidi smirked._

 _"Really?" I narrowed my eyes at him. I wonder what makes him said that. "We'll see"._

 _"I have a trick," he replied._

 _Trick? That sounds like cheating, but who cares! Aidi never cheats to win! "What is it? Tell me, tell me!"_

 _Aidi looked at the other side for a second. "She didn't hear that? Good"._

 _I decided to not look at what he was looking before. He means Elesis? We're in the same noisy class—because no teacher in here. "Everybody enjoys themselves. Come on! Tell me!"_

 _He erased the text on monitor and a text typed by itself. Probably his nasod dynamo can write what's on his mind. That's cool!_

 _"Threaten her"._

 _I rolled my eyes. "That's YOUR trick—and you always use it"._

 _"Effective, right?" he cackled._

 _"Unfortunately I can't threaten her," I sighed. "I'm not good at threatening and she knows my trump card—which is Eun"._

 _He crossed his arms. "You won't let her possess you on your spar. Admit it"._

 _That's surprising! "How did you know?"_

 _"You want a fair fight," he answered._

 _He knows me too well._

 _"Any other tricks?" I asked. I want to beat her! Even though I know how dangerous her blaze is!_

 _A new text typed below the first one._

 _"Make her angry"._

 _I smiled. "This is surprisingly effective"._

 _"Just try to insult her or something," he suggested. "Or you can say something like 'is that all you got?' "_

 _"That sounds interesting," I nodded._

 _"If you wanted to be mean, bring about her brother," he smirked._

 _"That's too mean!" I commented. She just lost her brother and we don't know if he's still alive or not. Bringing a topic about her brother would make her angry. Really angry._

 _Wait, what?_

 _Aidi seems to notice my expression when I realized that. "Got it?"_

 _For some reason, this is VERY easy. "Okay, I got it. Thanks, Aidi!"_

 _He made monitors from his dynamos disappeared and didn't say anything._

* * *

I'm not saying chemistry is VERY easy.

"I got tired at your blaze," I gave a fake yawn. "Come on, Elesis. Impress me".

She fired a larger fireball and its chasing me. Not that I care because I can run~

She summoned fire swords from the ground while I'm running from this fireball. And trust me, this is easy to dodge! "Is that all you got?!" I shouted at her.

She dashed forward. "Take your words back!" she made her claymore longer and swung it. I dodged all of her attack.

I think she's going to attack randomly. Short-tempered person to fight with is the best.

I dodged her last attack and dashed forward to stabbed her. Her eyes widened as she dodged my spear and she swung her claymore again. I parried it and kicked her stomach.

Sometimes you need physical attack on battle.

She fell to the ground. Did I kick her too hard? I walked to her, but I won't let my guard down. "Get up!"

Is this how it's like to beat someone weaker than you? That's awesome!

She summoned a magic circle on my spot. I moved away from it and a flame sword came out.

Good thing I keep my guard up!

…I feel like I'm missing something.

A fireball hit me from my back! Oh my Lady El, I forgot about that! It hurts—I mean, it's hot! "You can cook an egg in a second with that!" I commented.

She should do something more useful like cooking. That fire is awesome! Although it hurts so much, but you can cook 10 different meal in a minute!

She stands up and smiles. "That's just the intro," she said as she gripped her claymore.

Is she trying to threaten me?

"I forgive you if you can't impress me. Don't worry," I smiled. "I know you gave your best!"

"Don't get cocky," she grinned.

Well, I tried my best to not sounds cocky. I'm just following Aidi's tricks and I think this is what happened when you know him too well. I think Aidi would say something worse than that.

She flew and swung her sword. Large wave of fire came and I don't know why she did that. It's easy too dodge. It moves slow as sh-t.

Before she landed on the ground, I dashed forward to her and stabbed her. She moved away, but I caught her with my spear. I do front flip as I swing my spear forward. Did I look cool?!

Sorry, I got excited. I summoned black spears to stab her and released waves of dark energy with wolf's howling sound.

COOL RIGHT?!

I can't end it here! I swung my spear again, but suddenly she released something like a barrier to push me back. She stood up and dashed forward. She swung her claymore. I parried it, but for some reason it doesn't affect anything on her. She threw explosive flames at me and those are circling me. She punched my stomach and more flames exploded. She swung her claymore and made combo attack.

After around 8 attacks, I managed to make a distance. Now I understand why Aidi said I can't win. She's not that strong, but you know what flame does.

"Did that impress you?" Elesis chuckled.

Yeah, she did. "I was expecting some more, but I think that's your limit".

I'm going to lose! I hate fire!

She laughed. "Look at you!"

Maybe I should bring 'that' now. "I wonder what Elsword would say if he knew that all you can do is JUST this~"

Okay, that's too mean.

As expected, she got angry. Really angry. "Elsword would never say that thing!"

"You said 'would', right? There's a possibility," I smirked.

Suddenly she became really fast. I don't know where is she now. She's just gone like that.

I turned around. She stabbed her claymore on the ground and burned everything around her.

THIS IS TOO HOT! HELP!

I can feel myself getting weaker. She seems to lose her magical power.

'Just let me possess you and get this over with'.

'Shut up, Ennie, I can handle this,' I said to Ennie. That's a nickname for Eun!

She giggled. 'If you say so'.

"You succeed to impress me," I showed my evil grin to Elesis, "but did you impress your brother?"

"SHUT UP!" Elesis dashed forward.

Nice.

I lift my hands up and create gigantic energy bullet. Before Elesis can dodge, I fired the bullet to her and—

Boom!

—explosiooon!

Okay, so let's continue where Elesis stopped my attack before. I threw a spirit ball at her.

Oh, she didn't dodge that.

I threw more spirit balls. I summoned dark spears to stab her from above. I finish her with energy orbs from below her spot.

I wish it really finished her.

She fell to the ground. Does that mean I win? I can't see clearly. I started to get dizzy and everything became darker.

"Sis!"

So Ravey is here the whole time? That makes me happy.

And everything became pitch black.

* * *

 _Nuuu I don't how to make a battle I'm sorry ; w ;_

 _Thanks for reading!_

 ** _Yeelimso_**

 _Spica: No more books?! But_ _—_

 _Noah: If our reader said no more, it means no more. Understand?_

 _Spica: *nods* *sits on the corner*_

 _Ra: Too bad neither Ara nor Elesis can explain what they feel right now._

 _Spica: Oh, hey! Do you mind if I went to your house? I want to read books!_

 _Ra: *hits Spica's head* Our author won't let you disturb our reader._

 _Spica: But_ _—!_

 _Lu: Forget that! Ciel, answer the goddamn question!_

 _Ciel: k bye_

 ** _Syamsul528_**

 _Noah: *laughs* Edan! Edan!_

 _Edan: *sighs* My name got changed to Ethan, right?_

 _Eve: Edan, aku cuma mau kasih tau kalo kamu beneran edan._

 _Edan: ...what?_

 _Add: *laughs*_

 _Eve: Master! What did you do to me just now?! What did I just say?!_

 _Raven: ...I better not hear what it really means *walks away*_

 _Ra: "Edan, I just want to tell you that you're absolutely crazy"._

 _Edan: *glares at Add*  
_


	20. Chapter 20

_Okay, so let's continue where Elesis stopped my attack before. I threw a spirit ball at her._

 _Oh, she didn't dodge that._

 _I threw more spirit balls. I summoned dark spears to stab her from above. I finish her with energy orbs from below her spot._

 _I wish it really finished her._

 _She fell to the ground. Does that mean I win? I can't see clearly. I started to get dizzy and everything became darker._

 _"Sis!"_

 _So Ravey is here the whole time? That makes me happy._

 _And everything became pitch black._

* * *

"Eve, please take sis to home and take care of her!" I begged. I don't care anymore! I just want her to be safe!

Eve nodded as she lifted Ara up and flew home quickly.

Chung patted my shoulder. "Let's go home".

Wait, what? "You were watching?" I asked. I didn't see him!

"Of course! I don't want to miss a battle like this!" Chung shouted.

Well, I have to admit this battle wasn't so bad.

"Shouldn't you feel bad? Their life is at risk because of you!"

What.

How?

Add looked at my expression and he laughed. I wonder why.

"Let's just go home, little Raven!" Karis hugged me from behind and flew in full speed.

"Wait!" I can hear Chung's voice. He can't fly this fast, right? I mean, this is too fast.

* * *

We're home in few seconds. "We're home~" Karis is still hugging me.

"Thanks, Karis," I smiled.

"No need to thank me. I'm doing this for you~" Karis patted my head.

Okay then.

"Eve, are you here?!" I shouted.

"I'm here!" Eve's voice can be heard from the distance. Is sis okay?

Someone opened the door. Oh, it's just Lu. "You guys love speed that much?" she sighed.

A second later, Ciel came along with Chung. "Where's Ara?" Ciel asked

What.

"I thought you were here for Eve," I looked at him. This is weird.

"I give up," he walked casually to sis' room.

Really.

That was fast.

Wait, how does he know where sis' room is?

"He grows up so fast," Lu wiped her fake tears.

I narrowed my eyes at Chung. "So, what are you doing here?"

"I just want to pay a visit," he answered. "The last time I come here was in your bathroom and it's… without your permission".

"I didn't know you have an interest at bathrooms," I smiled.

He crossed his arms. "I didn't do that because I want to!"

"So you want to take a peek on his sister?" Karis smirked.

His face turned red. "What?! Of course not!"

I glared at him. "Don't you dare lay a hand on my sister".

He laughed. "You didn't change, Rave".

What.

"Hey, where's Add?" Lu looked around.

"He's dealing with… a person named Valak or something," Chung sighed. "I think all of that guy's friends are included".

"He should be back in a minute," I responded.

Well, we have guests here. Usually sis will bring cups of tea for them, but…

"Karis, can you help me?" I asked her.

"Of course!" Karis held my hands. "You can leave anything to me~"

"Thanks," I smiled. "Come with me!"

I walked to the kitchen. "Do you know how to make tea?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Don't tell me you can't make tea".

"I can't," I admitted.

"You're kidding me," she facepalmed.

"I'm not," I replied. I'm serious! How to make tea?!

She sighed. "Then what are you doing in here yesterday?"

"I made a hot chocolate," I answered. Well, all I have to do is pour the chocolate powder and hot water, and stir it with spoon. Done.

"Then you should be able to make tea," she smiled. She took a cup and a teabag. She pours hot water in it and puts the teabag. "Done".

Really.

"I thought you have to open the teabag first and put it on the blender," I stared at the cup. It's VERY easy, just like she said.

Karis glanced. "You haven't tried that, right?"

"I did," I looked at her.

Karis sighs. "You're hopeless without me around, aren't you?"

"I'm just trying to figure something out," I replied.

"Tell me," she crossed her arms, "how did you make a hot chocolate on your first try?"

"Actually, I didn't make a hot chocolate," I smiled. "I ate the powder".

Karis' eyes widened. "You what?!"

"I didn't know it was supposed to be a drink!"

"Well, in case you can't do something, you can always call me for help!" Karis grinned.

"I can't do anything," I replied.

"That means I'm going to stay with you forever," she placed her hand on my cheek.

I just said something wrong, didn't I?

"Thanks. A-Anyway," I moved Karis' hand away. "I'll try to make another one".

Karis tilted her head. "What for?"

"For our guests—"

"Our?!" she blushed. "Does that mean I live here?!"

"You don't have anywhere to go, right? Just stay here," I smiled.

"That means we're going to sleep in the same room!" her face turned redder. "I'm so nervous!"

What.

Why is she blushing?

We made 4 cups of tea for our guests. "Lu, Ciel, Chung," Karis counted with her fingers. "Who's the fourth?"

"Add," I put sugar on the last cup. "He should be here by now".

Karis didn't say anything and took the spoon to stir the tea. "I'll take care of the rest," she smiled. "You want to see Ara, right?"

How does she know? "Okay. Thanks, Karis!"

* * *

I went to my sis' room. She's still unconscious while Ciel is staring at her. "She'll be fine," Eve said.

I looked at sis. She becomes a mummy now.

"Eve, it's time for maintenance".

I turned around. Just as I expected, Add's here. "Did it go well, master?" Eve asked him.

He chuckled. "Yeah, I almost killed him".

Who's him? Anyway, that doesn't sound well at all.

"Or probably he's dead by now," he laughed.

Help.

He turned Eve off and started fixing her. "Can you tell me what are you two were talking about? I'm curious," I said to him.

"You remember the one shouted at you?" he asked back.

The one that said sis' and Elesis' life are at risk? "Yeah," I nodded.

"He got angry because Elesis is dying," he replied.

What.

I tilted my head. "What does it have to do with me?"

He laughed. "You better not know the reason".

Okay then.

"Raven, what does your sister like?" Ciel asked all of a sudden.

"What's gotten into you?" I asked back. What happened to him?

"Just tell me," he insisted.

"She likes everything," I told him.

He sighed. "Please be more specific".

What does he want? What is more specific than everything? Every single thing?

"Her little brother," Add said.

What.

Ciel is shock while Add is laughing at him. And I don't know what to say about this. Why is he only said 'her little brother'? What about big bro?

"Actually she really likes you," I said to make Ciel feel better.

"For real?!" Ciel grinned. "This should be easy!"

"So you're not going to be her boyfriend?" I turned to Add.

Add glared at me. "What kind of ridiculous question is that?"

I'm just asking.

"This is going to be REALLY easy!" Ciel looked satisfied with Add's reaction.

Well, whatever.

Ciel pointed Add. "Remember this, Add, I won't let you have her!"

What the hell?

Someone like Add only cares about experiment.

He groaned. "Ask Raven. Don't ask me".

Ciel looked at me. Is he waiting for my permission? "Maybe you should ask Aren about this," I said.

He lifted his one eyebrow. "Your older brother?"

Add sighs. "If you want to avoid that matter, protect Ara. Everybody in class is trying to hurt her and all you have to do is to cast a shield on her. She would be very happy".

"That's—" Ciel lowered his head.

"You can't do it? Then give up," Add said bluntly.

"I've been told to not make any pointless fight," Ciel sighed.

"It's not a fight. It's protection, moron".

"I think a spar with you is not pointless".

"I'll fight with you later," Add waved his one hand. "After I'm done fixing Eve".

So... what should I do? I'm just here to wait for sis to wake up. Let's just hear them.

"Shield, huh?" Ciel sighed. "It should be easy, but—"

"You're making too many excuses!" Add yelled. "Are you a man or not?"

"Alright!" Ciel hit his palm with his fist. "I'm going to look heroic in front of her!"

"I can help you with that," Add chuckled.

Ciel glanced at Add. "I attack her and you protect her. How's that?" Add smirked.

"Sounds good to me, so she would hate you." Ciel smiled. "Anyway, do you have a reason to attack her?"

"Nope, but I can say something like she's troubling me because I have to protect her and things," Add replied.

Wait, is he serious? They're like best friends and he's going to break that relationship just to help Ciel with his love life and things? From sis' stories, Add doesn't care about everything. I know he's not a person who cares about relationship, but this is going too far! Can I stop him somehow? Sis will be really sad! I bet there's a chance sis would suicide.

It's exaggerated, I know. Sis likes Ciel very much, I know that too. Everyone in school knows that (I mean, just look at her locker), but no matter how much she likes him, most of her stories were about Add, even though Ciel attended school that day.

"I don't think that's going to work," I said. Ciel glanced at me while Add laughed.

"It's going to work. I'm sure of it," Ciel reassured.

"You hear her brother's words. We need plan B," Add gave up on the first plan.

Phew.

Ciel crossed his arms. "I demand an explanation".

"There's no need for explanation. Raven knows her more than us," Add replied. "Just trust him".

Thanks, Add!

In the end, Ciel gave up on the first plan. "Do you have plan B?" Ciel asked Add.

"Confess to her after she wakes up," Add answered.

That's too blunt!

Ciel narrowed his eyes at him. "Do you think she's going to accept just like that?"

Suddenly Add laughed while looking at the screen. See? Data fetish.

"This is interesting!" he shouted.

Ciel and I keep silent. I don't have anything to say.

"Unknown data, created 24 hours ago!"

That's yesterday? "2 days ago?" I asked.

"Yesterday, you idiot," Ciel sighed.

"I-I know 24 hours is 1 day, okay!" I responded.

"Then—"

"Shut up, slave!" Add yelled at Ciel. Did he call Ciel that because Ciel is Lu's servant? "Time goes faster at that world, so it was made 2 days ago. How much faster does time pass in there?"

"Maybe we should bring a clock next time," I suggested. I know this isn't a bad idea!

"It's not important," Add disagreed.

Damn.

"Such way to die faster," he chuckled.

"Maybe sis would recover faster in there," I said. It's just a random assumption. I don't know.

"Probably it's 6 times faster than Earth," Add said.

"You said it's not important," I replied. Why is he thinking about it right now?

"I'm curious," he chuckled.

Okay. I don't care.

About an hour later, Add finished fixing Eve. "Did you find something interesting on my data?" Eve asked him.

He nodded. "Very interesting".

She looked at me. "You should get some rest, Raven".

"No. I'll wait for sis to wake up," I hugged my knees as I watched her from the corner. Ciel is standing beside her—which is better because he can protect her if there's an attack or something.

"I can wait for her to wake up. Don't worry," Eve smiled.

"I know," I lowered my head. I'm really tired, but her friends are waiting for her to wake up, so why would I sleep? I can't do anything for her, so at least I can do this.

On second thought, I'm not sure I can stay awake until she wakes up.

She sat beside me. "Why don't you wait beside her? She would be happy to see you".

"But Ciel can do a better job on protecting her," I murmured.

She sighed. "If you say so".

"Raven, help!"

"Come back here!"

"You put my little Raven into misery!"

"HELP!"

…What the hell are they doing?

"I think you should help Chung," Eve smiled.

I sighed. "I think we should let them be". I'm sure Lu and Karis are just playing around with Chung.

Someone opened the door. Those three are here. Anyway, Chung doesn't look good. What Lu and Karis did to him? "Ciel, we're going home!" Lu commanded.

Ciel looked at Ara. "But—!"

"Oh? You're waiting for her?" Lu smiled. "Fine. I'll stay here tonight!"

What a good opportunity to make money.

Chung looked outside the window. "It's getting late! I should go home!"

"Just go," I shooed him.

He smiled. "F-ck you".

"I'm going home," Add stepped outside. "Come here you little sh-t. I'll escort you home".

"What?! I'm not a kid!" Chung protested. "Bye, everyone!" he waved his hand and followed Add.

I'm sure Add didn't mention Chung on his words. Well, whatever.

"I swear I'm going to torture him 100 times in 100 different ways!" Karis yelled as she looked at Chung.

"Why are you angry?" I asked her.

"He insulted you just now," she crossed her arms.

"We're just joking," I replied.

"What?!" her eyes widened. "That's a strange relationship you got there".

Really.

"It's normal," I said, making her becomes more confused.

"Humans are weird," she sighed.

I yawned and tear came from my eye. I really need sleep.

"Just sleep, Raven," Eve moved closer to me. I rest my head on her shoulder. She's taller than me after all.

Well, I guess sleep for 2 or 3 hours is fine.

* * *

 _I really made Add looks like a cold-blooded person for a second there XD_

 _I don't know what to write on the second line, so as always: Thanks for reading!_

 ** _Yeelimso_**

 _Spica: Any books are fine! Book is book!_

 _Noah: I'll read any kind of books in medical room!_

 _Spica: Come to our reader's house, Noah. Let's go together!_

 _Ra: *sighs* I'm sorry if these two would disturb you._

 _Spica & Noah: *glares* We're not!_

 _Add: You hear that? Answer the question like a man, Ciel. *chuckles*_

 _Ciel: I'm going to answer that after Ara wakes up_ _—_

 _Lu: Ciel! You know the choices: Eve or me?_

 _Ciel: You, of course._

 _Lu: Good dog_ _—I mean_ _—servant! *pats Ciel*_

 _Rena: Notice me, Ciel!_

 _Eve: Ciel doesn't like you. Just accept it and move on._

 _Rena: *whimpers* Nooo!_

 ** _VeteranNeko_**

 _Ra: Our author said get well now._

 _Eve: I thought everybody usually say "get well soon"._

 _Ra: She said it would be better if our reader can get well now._

 _Eve: I know, but_ _—_

 _Karis: Too bad nobody would pats Kiro's wolf ears now._

 _Add: Go ask Noah for a medicine._

 _Noah: I can treat any illness!_

 _Lu: I'll treat you with love~_

 _Karis: ...I have a bad feeling about Lu's love. Please don't take it!_

 _Lu: What are you saying?! It's good for your health!_


	21. Chapter 21

_"I swear I'm going to torture him 100 times in 100 different ways!" Karis yelled as she looked at Chung._

 _"Why are you angry?" I asked her._

 _"He insulted you just now," she crossed her arms._

 _"We're just joking," I replied._

 _"What?!" her eyes widened. "That's a strange relationship you got there"._

 _Really._

 _"It's normal," I said, making her becomes more confused._

 _"Humans are weird," she sighed._

 _I yawned and tear came from my eye. I really need sleep._

 _"Just sleep, Raven," Eve moved closer to me. I rest my head on her shoulder. She's taller than me after all._

 _Well, I guess sleep for 2 or 3 hours is fine._

* * *

Hi, I'm Eve and I don't know what to do now. Raven ended up fell asleep, so I cast a barrier on him. Ran can't enter his dream now. Karis is looking at me—her expression shows that she's feeling envy.

Lu yawned. "I want to sleep too!"

"Then sleep," Ciel responded. "I'll wake you up if we were in trouble".

"Okay!" Lu summoned a futon and lied down on it. "Good night~"

"What about you, Karis?" I asked her. "I don't need sleep, so if you were planning to do something with Raven, you better give up".

"Damn," she cursed. "I guess I'll sleep outside—"

"Just sleep here," Lu moved and gave a space on her bed. "We have to make sure you're safe because you're going to disappear when you're alone~"

Karis narrowed her eyes at Lu. "I'm not weak!"

"Ravie would force you to sleep in this room anyway. Come on," Lu patted the space on her bed. Karis sighed and decided to sleep beside Lu.

* * *

Lu and Karis were arguing for about an hour before they sleep. Ciel is still awake. Well, it's not bedtime yet. "Are you going to stay awake all night?" I asked him.

He nodded. "I'm waiting for her to wake up".

Oh? He moved on?

"Eve".

It's Add again. "What is it?"

"How's the others there?" he asked.

"Most of them are sleeping except Ciel and me," I reported.

"That's weird. I'm sure they know this is the right time to ambush, but where are they?"

He must be talking about those demons. "It's good that they're not here, right?"

"I'm going to check things out. Tell me if there's an ambush or something," he said.

"Okay," I nodded—although he can't see me. "Take care".

"Before that..." he stopped for a moment. What's he thinking? "Analyze Karis".

"Why?" I asked. I'm still analyzing her anyway.

 _Karis_

 _Succubus_

 _Condition: healthy_

...Healthy?

I reported her status to him. He didn't say anything about it. "Add, I have a question".

"What?"

"Why do you make me to analyze health condition?" I asked. Once again, he didn't respond. "Are you worried about Raven's and Ara's health?"

"Quiet," he threatened. I smiled. I love the way he concerns about his friends.

I wonder what will happen tonight.

* * *

Surprisingly, nothing happened until Ara wakes up. It's 2 o'clock and everybody is still sleeping.

"Ara?" Ciel stared at Ara.

Ara looked at him. "Ciel? Why are you here?"

"I-I'm—" Ciel blushed.

"Your face is red. Are you sick?" Ara asked.

"No," he shook his head. He took a deep breath and let it go. "Ara, actually, I..."

"What is it?" Ara asked. I'm sure she's curious.

"I... I love you," Ciel's face turned redder.

Love? What's that? I can't find that word in my system.

Ara blushed. "H-Huh? Really?"

"I've been watching you the whole time," Ciel replied.

My system is telling me that he's lying.

"I'm sure you know this already, but I'll tell you myself. I love you," Ara smiled.

My system is telling me that she's lying.

...?

Something's fishy.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course I will!"

Ara is still weak, but her health condition is getting better. I guess it's not a lie. Probably just a bug on my system. I should ask Add for bug fix.

"You must be tired, waiting for me to wake up," she held his hand. "Come here, Ciel. Sleep beside me".

Ciel's eyes widened. "What?"

"You don't like it?" she murmured.

"I do—"

Ara pulled Ciel's hand and they're finally sleeping together.

What is love?

"She doesn't look very happy".

I turned to Raven. He's been watching the whole time? Wait, does that mean my system is telling the truth?

"How can you tell?" I asked him.

"Well, if she was very happy, she would get up and hug him already," he explained. "And her wounds got opened again".

"But it's only a possibility. I can't say she would really do that," I replied.

"Second, she doesn't give a nickname for Ciel".

Now that's logical.

I giggled. "To tell you the truth, my system is telling me that they're lying".

"I know," he responded. He knows? That's rare. "Because this was part of the plan".

Plan?

He told me about the plans and he also told me why he rejected the first plan. "Raven, what is love?" I asked him.

"It's... I don't know," he answered.

"Okay then. I believe this is one of Add's research," I replied. "Go back to sleep, Raven".

And he fell asleep quickly. He's really tired, isn't he?

* * *

Nothing happened. This is weird. Really weird.

Ara woke up. "Good morning, Evie".

Nickname, huh? "Good morning".

She gets up from the bed. "Are you okay?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Yeah! I'm totally fine!" she smiled. She doesn't look fine at all. "I'm going to make special breakfast for today!" she went outside the room.

That's good. I need to talk with Add. "Add?"

"What?" Oh, he already woke up.

"Did something happen last night?" I asked.

"No," he sighed. "Let's just go to school and see what happened".

'Happened'? "What do you mean?"

"I'm sure something happened last night. We just didn't see it," he explained.

Then no more conversation was made. He's not going to ask about Ara? That's so like him. "I just want to tell you Ara already woke up and they're already dating".

"Where's she?" he asked.

"She's on the kitchen—"

"Is Ciel with her?" he asked again.

"No, everybody is still sleeping—"

"Follow her. Don't let her be alone," he said in annoyed tone. "That lazy assh-le. He should be with her, but he chose to sleep".

See? He's worried.

"You can come here, Add. I'll watch everyone in this room," I replied.

"No. If that's what you want to do, then wake Ciel up," he disagreed.

Why?

"Ara would be happy to see you," I insisted.

He sighed. "Ciel is her boyfriend. Let him do the job".

Add?

He didn't sound sad or something, but it doesn't seem right. "Okay," I murmured.

I woke Ciel up with my drone while I'm still sitting beside Raven. In case he didn't wake up, I'll shock him.

Good thing he woke up. "Where's Ara?" he asked.

"She's on the kitchen," I answered. Ciel quickly got up from the bed and went to the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Lu and Karis woke up. "Morning, everyone!" Lu shouted.

That sure wake Raven up.

"You've been with him all night?!" Karis shouted at me.

"Yeah," I smiled. "Why?"

Karis glared at me. "Just you see, Eve! Soon!"

"Where's Ciel?" Lu asked.

"He's with Ara," I answered.

"Did something happen last night? Between him and her?" she asked again. She doesn't seem sad.

I told her about them—

"He did it!" Lu shouted in happiness. "That's my servant!"

—nevermind.

"T-That's not fair!" Karis whimpered. "I wish little Raven and I were—"

"Keep dreaming~" Lu teased.

"Too bad a little girl like you won't experience something like this!" Karis smirked.

Lu laughed. "A perfect partner for little Raven, don't you think?"

That's a nice counter.

While they're arguing, Raven woke up. "Wake up, Raven. You'll be late for school".

* * *

After we had breakfast, Ara and Ciel flew together to school while four of us walked all the way to school.

"Oh? Look at that! Everybody is staring at them!" Lu pointed Ara and Ciel.

Everybody is not the right word. This is too few.

"Guys, I need your help," Raven looked at us.

"I'll do anything for you!" Karis smiled. "What is it?"

"Help me find Chung," he requested.

"We split into two groups. You three going together and I'm going with Add," I commanded. Actually, I just need to confirm something with him. "We'll meet at canteen when the bell rings".

"What?!" Karis isn't satisfied with my decision.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "I know what you're thinking, Karis. I need Lu to watch you".

Lu nodded. "Fine by me!"

"Okay. I'm going," I said to them. I follow my radar to find Add.

I went to his class. He's sitting on the back row, at the corner, reading whatever on his monitor. "Add!"

He looked at me. "What?"

I walked toward him. "You're not going to see Ara?"

He lifted his one eyebrow. "What for? Ciel is there for her".

"Is this what you truly want?" I asked him. This isn't right. I'm sure there's something better than this.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Your point?"

"They're dating last night. He said he loves her and she said she loves him, but my system is telling me that they're lying," I explained. "Do you think that there's a bug on my system?"

He laughed. "It's not a bug, Eve. People are just being stupid".

"No! It shouldn't be like this!" I shouted.

He looked confused. "Why?"

He supposed to understand this! Why?! "Ciel is playing with Ara's feeling!"

"I know," he responded.

He knows?! "Don't you care about Ara's feeling?!"

He sighed. "She accepted it. I told you people are just being stupid. She lied anyway".

"I know, but—"

"Eve," he stared at me. "Is there something new in your system?"

I nodded. I was thinking about them since they're dating—about why they lied. Then I began thinking about Karis. She really cares for Raven, even though she's obsessed with him. I don't find that at Ciel's or Ara's words.

And I suddenly realized that I too really care for Raven. I didn't protect him because Add told me to, but I really want to protect him. I don't want to see him get hurt. I want to bring his smile back, just like in the photo I saw that night.

After that, something new just created in my system. "I found an unidentified object called 'love' ".

Add laughed. "This is getting more interesting!"

Just Add being Add.

"Are you here just to say all that?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I want to find Chung. Raven asked us to help him".

"Probably he disappeared. Usually he came an hour before class," he said as he looked back at his monitor.

"I guess I'll look for him," I replied.

Just when I want to exit the room, Ara and Ciel entered the class. "Oh, hey, Evie!" Ara greeted me while Ciel just looked at me.

"Hey," I smiled at her.

"Hey, Aidi!" She waved her hand at Add.

Nickname...

Add waved his hand without even looking at her. He's still looking at his monitor.

"Ciel, can we sit in front of him?" Ara asked.

"Can we sit at other seat?" he disagreed. Is he jealous? Or he just want to play with Ara's feelings?

Ara giggled. "It's so cute when you're jealous! Okay then, let's sit there," Ara pointed another seats, far from Add.

I decided to step outside. I can't watch this anymore.

* * *

I went to canteen. They're there, without Chung. "I think he disappeared," I murmured.

"How dare he?! I'm not finished with my business!" Karis crossed her arms.

"I think many people disappeared. There are only 5 persons in my class," Raven sighed.

"What are we going to do?" I asked. "We can't just stay here and do nothing, right?"

"Well, going to that world is a suicide," Lu summoned a board game. "And we don't know where they are, so let's play!"

"What?! I'm sure we have a better idea than this!" Karis disagreed.

"Tell us your idea then," Lu looked at Karis.

"Well..." Karis lowered her head. She doesn't have any idea, does she?

"I think they were making more people disappeared last night," I said, taking their interest. "When we were walking here, my radar doesn't detect as many people as yesterday".

"Maybe they're going to work or something," Lu replied.

I shook my head. "Most of the houses are empty. The lights are still on, even though sun is already rise".

"That means we have no choice but to go to that world," Karis placed her hand on her chin. "He's gaining more magical power!"

"This is bad!" Lu panicked. "We have to go. Now!"

I think that's the best idea. Raven and I nodded. "Add, we have to go to that world. Now".

"Don't," Add disagreed. "We can't".

What's he thinking?! "The more people disappeared, the more power he gets. We have to stop it!"

"If we started the battle first, we lose," he sighed. "Eve, our magical power got weaken there".

Really? "I-I didn't notice. How did you know?"

"I calculated it yesterday when I was fixing you," he answered. "You're using too much magical power on that beam".

Is he talking about beam that I shot on that world? "That's because I'm using too much magical power, right?"

"No. That was way too much," he replied. "Anyway, I'll think about it".

Lu stared at me. "Are we going or not? Time is running".

She's right. "I'll wait for Add's decision".

"I don't think it's a good idea. I don't know where he is, so running around while we have to fight the demons is a waste of energy," Karis said.

"So, the problem is about his location?" Lu asked. Karis nodded.

Like always, Raven doesn't understand what we're talking about.

"Is there a way to locate him?" I asked. I don't know who 'he' is, but if my radar can detect him, that would be easy.

Lu and Karis shook her head. "He can hide his presence," Lu sighed.

"Can I just go there or something? He's looking for me, right?" Raven asked.

"A bait?!" Karis' eyes widened. "No! It's too dangerous!"

"I agree with you this time," Lu agreed with Karis. "Please don't kill yourself, Ravie".

"He's looking for that blade, to be exact. I can just pretend that I'm going to give it to him," Raven replied.

"And then he's going to kill you. No," Karis shook her head.

Raven looked at Karis. "He's looking for you too. Can we go together?"

Karis hugged Raven immediately. "Of course we can!"

"That's reckless," Lu sighed. "Ciel doesn't answer me! What the heck?!"

"He's busy with Ara now," I crossed my arms.

"It's class. Of course he doesn't answer you," Raven responded.

Class? Then why was he talking with me? "Add?"

"What?"

"Is there any teacher there?" I asked.

"No. Just come to class. We can discuss it here," he suggested. I told them to go to Add's class and they agreed.

* * *

We came to Add's class. Only 5 people here: Add, Ara, Ciel, Elesis, and a black-haired bandaged guy. Who's he?

Ara greeted us. Lu just passed Ciel and they didn't even say anything. We sat on the corner—because he chose to sit in here. Sometimes Ara looked at us, especially Add.

"We need to go there with a plan," Lu crossed her arms. "If things kept going like this, we'll die for sure".

"Let's go with Raven's plan," Karis suggested.

Raven startled. "W-Wait! I was just saying what I think!"

Add narrowed his eyes at Raven. "Knowing someone like you, your plan must be bait, am I right?"

Wow. He's right.

"Why we didn't go yesterday?!" Lu yelled. "Argh! I'm angry with myself!"

Add sighed. "You're right. If Chung was still here, things should be easy".

"Yeah. We need that bomb," Lu put her head on the table.

"Anyway, I'm not saying that bait plan was a bad idea," Add's dynamos showed a blank screen. A text is typed on the screen.

"1. Bait".

"Think, Lu. Think!" Lu tried hard to think.

"I'll do my best to think of something," Raven murmured.

Around 5 minutes have passed and nobody said a single word. "That's it!" Lu slammed the table. Why is she angry all of a sudden? "Hey, lovebirds! Come here and help us! For Lady El's sake!"

Is she angry because Ciel ignored her? The two of them dating is not a good idea.

They came here and Karis explained to them what our problem is. Like always, Ciel served a tea for Lu, but this time he also served a tea for Ara. "Thanks, Ciel!" Ara smiled.

I'm still thinking about nickname. Why does Ara not use any nickname for Ciel? She doesn't find one for Ciel yet?

"We'll discuss this until 8 o'clock. After that, we'll go. How's that?" Add asked. Everybody agreed.

Wait, we only have 35 minutes!

"They can be poisoned, right?" Add asked.

"Yes, but they'll get recovered in a short time," Karis answered.

Add sighed. "I don't think it's a good idea, but it's an option".

"2. Poison".

"Come on, best student. Think of something~" Lu teased Ciel.

Ciel narrowed his eyes at Lu. "I'm thinking, okay?"

"Let's be their friends!" Ara shouted.

"3. Friend".

"Let's split into two groups," Ciel suggested. "A group that can hide their presence to find his location and a group to distract the others".

That sounds better.

"4. Split".

We didn't say anything until 5 minutes before 8 o'clock. I think I'm going with the I-have-no-plan plan.

"Can we just, like, go there?" I asked. "And find him?"

Karis facepalmed. "Are you out of your mind?!"

"No, I'm serious," I said.

Add laughed. "We can".

What? Really?

"5. Just go".

Awkward silence until 8 o'clock. "It's 8 o'clock," Lu informed. "Are we going to vote or what?"

"First plan sounds dangerous," Ara crossed her arms. "It's Ravey's idea, right?"

Raven just smiled at Ara. "Seriously. You love to put yourself in danger," Ara sighed.

First plan deleted from the monitor.

"Second plan is not effective," Lu said to Add.

Second plan deleted from the monitor.

"Third plan is effective! Trust me!" Ara smiled.

Karis rolled her eyes. "We killed most of them. Do you think they want to be our friends after that?"

Third plan deleted from the monitor. I can see Ara is disappointed.

"Should we split?" Ara asked.

"I can go with little Raven~" Karis smiled.

"I'm sure we ended up fighting them," Add crossed his arms. "It's their world. They're everywhere, right? When you're trying to find something, you'll encounter someone".

"We can just be careful, so nobody sees us," Ciel replied.

"If the other group died, that would be interesting," Add chuckled.

"He's right. They're after little Raven and me," Karis placed her hand on her chin. "They're going to assault us".

"Can you hide your presence? So you and Raven would be separated," I smirked. She's annoyed with that.

"He knows even though we hide our presence. What's the point?" Lu sighed.

The fourth plan deleted.

"So… should we, like, just go?" I asked. "Like, right now?"

Lu stood up. "Okay. Let's go".

Really?

"Before we go," Add faced Elesis and the other guy beside him.

The guy narrowed her eyes at Add. "What do you want?"

"Ignore him, Valak," Elesis said to the guy—Valak.

"I just want to tell you two that you're suck," Add smirked.

"W-Wait! I want to go to the toilet first!" Ara panicked.

"Then go," Add sighed.

* * *

"I won't let you go alone, so we'll come with you," I smiled.

"Without the boys, right?" Ara looked at us—Lu, Karis, and me.

"Of course!" Lu nodded.

We entered the girls' restroom. Ara entered one of the toilet rooms. "I'm so nervous!" Lu shouted.

"It's not like the end of the world or anything," Karis sighed.

"We'll be just fine! Trust me!" Ara shouted happily.

"She just scared," Karis smirked.

"I'm not scared!" Lu yelled.

Karis laughed. "Just admit it, Lu. Don't worry~"

Lu glared at Karis. "I'm going to kill you after this!"

"I'm done!" Ara shouted.

Beep!

I quickly opened the door by force. My radar just detected someone!

"Who's that just now?!" Lu panicked.

"…So that's why nobody realizes when someone disappeared…" I stared at the toilet room.

Empty.

* * *

 _I'm sorry this chapter is too long ; w ;_

 _Thanks for reading!_

 ** _Yeelimso_**

 _Noah: What do you mean by wild animals?!_

 _Spica: Explain, reader!_

 _Ra: *hits Noah's and Spica's head* No need to be harsh on our reader._

 _Ciel: I think I'm going to move on. Again. *lies down* *tries not to cry*_

 _Lu: Ciel! You have me! Don't die!_

 _Ciel: It's not like I'm going to die!_

 _Add: What do you mean Ara's mine? I didn't own her._

 _Eve: I think 'own' is not the right word._

 _Raven: How many people like me? My siblings look like me_ _—_

 _Eve: Not that 'like', Raven._

 _Raven: Wait, why do I have to choose one? What for?_

 _Add: They're going to get killed and you can only save one of them._

 _Eve & Lu & Karis: WHAT?!_

 _Ra: They got carried away. I'm sorry._

 ** _VeteranNeko_**

 _Eve: What does bronchitis have to do with digestive system? You went to bathroom before, right?_

 _Noah: I have the best pills!_

 _Spica: Don't take that suspicious looking pill!_

 _Lu: *summons claws* I'll help you, Kiro! Get back here, hooman!_

 _Karis: *summons scythe* As a fellow, I'll help you. Reader! Come back!_

 _Raven: Guys, you might kill our reader if you two were chasing our reader like that..._

 _Lu: Don't worry, Ravie!_

 _Karis: Yeah! Everything will be fine!_

 _Raven: It's NOT fine at all! Don't use any weapons!_

 _Add: I think you should rest rather than rolling like that._

 _Ciel: I'll help you, Lu. *summons cross-shaped gun* Give up, human._

 _Ra: Our author told them to try to cheer you up. We're sorry if we're not good enough._


	22. Chapter 22

_"I'm done!" Ara shouted._

 _Beep!_

 _I quickly opened the door by force. My radar just detected someone!_

 _"Who's that just now?!" Lu panicked._

 _"…So that's why nobody realizes when someone disappeared…" I stared at the toilet room._

 _Empty._

* * *

Girls' enjoy their time in the restroom. I don't know why.

"What was that just now?" Add walked casually to girls' restroom.

"Add, you can't—"

"Nobody's around," I said to Ciel. I entered the girls' restroom for the first time in my life. Maybe I should try to hide in girls' restroom next time I got bullied.

Eve is staring at the toilet room while Lu and Karis just stood in their place. They seem surprised over something.

"Eve, report," Add commanded.

"A-Ara..." Eve lowered her head. "She disappeared".

Sis…?

I tilted my head. "But you guys were here all the time".

Eve turned her face to me. "R-Raven, I'm sorry. I-I can explain—"

"I'm not angry. I'm just confused," I said to her. Why did she apologize anyway? And how did sis disappear?

"Something just detected on my radar. I forced the door open, and she... disappeared," Eve murmured.

What's going to happen to sis? Is she going to be possessed like bro? Is this what Eun mean that time?

We exited the restroom. Add patted Ciel's shoulder. "You need to find another girl, Ciel".

He sighed. "Seriously?"

"You have me, Ciel!" Lu hugged Ciel. She seems very happy.

"Shall we?" Karis smiled.

Everyone nodded. She summoned a portal below us and we fell down.

Nobody is screaming. Only sis who did that.

* * *

I'm sick of this tentacles place. "Intruder!" one of the demons shouted. We're surrounded by the demons immediately.

We need a sixth plan.

"They're just weak demons, but if they're this many, this would be troublesome," Lu summoned her claws. Ciel summoned his cross-shaped gun and stood beside Lu.

"Let's finish this quickly," Karis summoned her scythe.

Add took the over-powered blade from one of his nasod dynamos and gave it to me. "Are you sure we're going to fight them all?" I asked.

Add looked at Eve. "Eve, you can blind them for around 10 seconds. Have you try it out?"

"I have something like that?" Eve tilted her head. Suddenly her eyes widened. I think she realize it. "Everyone, close your eyes!"

Bang!

I opened my eyes. The demons attack randomly. They even attack their friends (and I think one of them get killed).

"The next time I want to do that, I'll shout Flare," Eve said as she dodged an attack.

"This is a bad idea!" Karis protested.

"It's not like we have other choice! Let's go!" Lu flew in full speed. Add and Ciel followed her.

"I trust Raven to you," Eve said to Karis before she followed them.

Karis hugged me from behind. "Let's go, little Raven~" she followed them.

"That's weird. I thought time goes faster here," I said as I saw those demons attack randomly. "They should be blinded for not 10 seconds long, right?"

"Well, weird things happen here," Karis replied as she dodged attacks from many demons.

This is like, I don't know, a game? A game where you have to dodge all attacks.

In real life.

I see twin came to us. Not these two again. "I know you'll come~" In smiled.

"Flare!"

Bang!

"I just want to know. Where are we going?" I asked Karis.

"We're going nowhere," she smiled.

Really.

Anyway, is he really in here? "What if he wasn't in this place?" I asked.

Karis turned to silence. Did I say something wrong? "I-I'm just saying what popped into my head!"

"That's possible," Karis responded.

I shouldn't say that. "R-Really?"

Karis flew faster to catch up with Add. "Say it," Karis commanded.

"What if he wasn't in this place?" I asked Add.

"Then we have to make him come here," Add stopped and turned around. "Let's kill them all".

"Add?!" Everybody startled.

"Understood," Eve moved her hand to the front and fire two beams that go up and down.

Karis put me down on the ground. "Better than running away, right?" Karis smiled as she summoned dark spheres from the sky.

Add moved his dynamos to create something like swirling electricity to drag the demons and explode it.

"They just won't give up," Lu sighed. "Ciel!" Lu called. Ciel stood beside her and they shot a wave of blue fire.

These guys are scary.

"Can I do something?" I asked. I feel like I'm useless here, even though I have this over-powered blade.

"Just die," Add chuckled.

What.

Jin dashed forward to Eve from behind. She's unguarded and the others are busy, so...

Crash!

"Tch. That blade," Jin looked at my blade with an annoyed face.

In blinked away. I can't see him anywhere, so I guess he's behind me. I turned around and swung my blade.

Luckilyheisbehindme.

Blood splattered from his body. I just realized I slashed his body in half.

W-Wait! I-I just killed him?!

"Human..." Jin threatened.

I can't move my body! I'm scared!

"Raven!" Eve fired a beam to behind me. I just stared at the dead body.

Eve stood in front of me. She grabbed my shoulders. "It's your first time killing someone. You'll get used to it".

What?! Get used to it?!

I have no choice, huh? "O-Okay, I'm sorry," I apologized.

I turned around and faced Jin. "How could you?!" she cried.

I feel bad. Really.

"You human always think that demons are evil!" she hissed. "We hate humans!"

What.

"Well, you're trying to kill us several times. Of course we're thinking you're evil," I replied.

"Die!" she dashed toward me and swung her blades.

I parried her attack.

Crash!

And I slashed her body in half. I don't understand. Why someone tend to dash forward and die just like that when they're angry?

Well, the other demons are flying, so what should I do? Maybe I'll just watch them killing all the demons.

"Hey, Raven!"

This voice… it can't be!

"Noah?" I turned around. Yeah, it's really her.

Wait, I mean, I met her this morning!

Eve flew to me and fired a beam to behind me. "Edan is here as well," Eve said. "Perfect time to continue our spar".

Really.

She still remembers that?

Lu slashed a bat with her claw. "That's a cute bat, though," she sighed.

That bat was Spica's, so she's here too? What happened to school?

"Raven, you probably know this already, but they're controlled by someone," Eve informed me. "Anyway, don't kill them".

"How?" I asked. "They'll summon their weapon again if I broke it with my blade".

"I'm back~" Karis smiled.

Back? "Where were you?" I asked.

"You're right, little Raven. He's not here," Karis sighed.

She searched for 'him' all alone? "You're safe," I smiled.

She laughed. "Are you worried?" she asked as she spread dark bats to Noah.

Those bats look dangerous. "Don't kill these three, okay?"

"Yeah, I know," she nodded. "Guys, he's not here! I know where he is!"

"Oh, really?" Lu narrowed her eyes at Karis. "I don't trust you~"

"Just trust me!" Karis yelled.

Lu laughed. "Just kidding~ So, where is he? We're not going to bring our enemy all the way to his place, right?"

"No. I'll hold them here," Karis said before she teleported to other place to make a distance. She transformed—she became bigger and her sclera turned black. "Go to portal behind me! Quick!"

Are we going to leave her?

She attacks the ground with 4 giant scythes. "Just go!" she shouted.

"You heard her. Let's go!" Lu flew to portal behind Karis, followed by Ciel. Add followed them.

"I'll spar with him next time," Eve lifted me up and flew to the portal behind Karis.

We passed her. "Take care," I said to her.

She smiled. "You too, little Raven".

* * *

It's hot in here! I don't like it!

"I wonder how she knows that he's here," Lu said. "Let's just finish this quick! I hate this place!"

"Easier said than done," Add pointed our only way to move forward.

More demons?! I mean, of course! Of course there are more of them!

"Flare!" Eve shouted.

Bang!

We decided to keep going like that. Fighting them seems like an endless battle. Until we finally find someone familiar.

"Hey, Rave!"

...It's Chung. Elsword and Aisha are here too.

"There's your stalker, Ciel~" Lu pointed an elf—which is Rena.

"I can't believe I have to deal with you two again," Add sighed. In front of him are Elesis and Valak.

So, 'he' made us met our friend or something? If yes, someone's missing. "Add, your other friend—"

"Apple? I think she's fine," he replied.

So 'he' controls them too? This is difficult.

Anyway, where's sis?

"What happened in our world anyway?" I asked.

"Well, time goes faster here. He's gaining power faster," Eve answered.

Right...

"What should we do with them? I don't mind killing this elf," Lu crossed her arms.

"Please don't. She is Elsword's and Elesis' precious friend," I replied. We rarely met Rena lately, but she usually comes to school just to fly home together with those siblings. Aside from stalking Ciel, of course.

"I think we should run. The demons will be here in no time," Eve suggested.

Anyway, why aren't they moving?

Elsword lifted up his hand and summoned a black hole. We're dragged into it. W-Wait, I know this move!

"We're doomed," I said. I'm not helping, but at least they know our situation.

Runes are surrounding us, Aisha and Elesis are ready with her fire, Chung began to shot rapidly with his cannon, Rena's arrows fired to us, and Valak... I don't know, but his robotic-like magical arm seems dangerous.

* * *

Our injuries are not that bad for all those spells. What happened?

"I'm sorry! I'm not designed to make a shield!" Eve apologized.

"Well, we made that shield together, so I think at least we can make a shield," Lu smiled.

"They're here," Ciel pointed the demons.

"Okay. You guys deal with them while we take care of those demons," Lu placed her hands on her hips. "Ciel!"

"As you wish," Ciel smirked.

They summoned something like a gate. Spears came out from it and wiped out the demons. There's a spear that bigger than any other spears and you know it's dangerous just by looking at it.

They wiped all the demons?! That's cool.

"Fufufu…" Lu sat on Ciel's arm. "This is MY world. Of course my magical power increased in here!"

Well, she's right.

Eve and Add are trying their best to not kill these guys. "Ravie, you have nothing to do?" Lu asked.

"I can't use this blade properly, so I might end up killing them," I sighed.

Lu snapped her fingers. "I have a plan. All of you distract them and I'll make them unconscious!"

"Understood," Ciel nodded. He dashed to Rena and I can see her face turned red.

Really? Even at a time like this?

"Don't just stand there!" Eve shouted as she flew to me and slapped someone behind me, which is Chung.

She really hates him. "S-Sorry," I apologized.

Aisha cast lightning from the sky. Eve hugged me from behind and flew away to dodge it. "I can dodge that, you know," I said to her.

"Can you dodge that?" she asked. I looked behind me and a magic ball is chasing us.

I think I can handle that. "Eve, I'll slash that".

Eve turned around and I slashed the magic ball. It disappeared.

Over-powered blade for the win.

"I hate you!" Lu shouted to Rena as she hit her nape to make her unconscious.

Eve landed on the ground. "Thanks, Eve".

"No problem," she smiled.

Well, all of them are unconscious. Thanks to Lu.

"So... should we go?" Lu asked. We nodded and kept going. Peacefully.

* * *

And then there's this big guy. "Scar!" Lu glared at that big guy—Scar.

He smiled. "It's been a long time, L—"

Ciel shot Scar, but it doesn't seem like he's hurt or something. "Don't say her name," he threatened.

Scar laughs. "You've got the best servant, I must say!"

"Of course!" Lu placed her hands on her hips. "We want to meet the demon god. Move!"

So he's not the demon god?

He summoned his sword. "It's not that easy, little girl".

"Don't you dare call me little girl!" Lu yelled. She turned to Ciel, "Ciel! I've got a plan!"

She whispered something to Ciel while Eve and Add already enjoy themselves fighting Scar.

Wait, what?

Sparks came from Add and shocked Scar. "Eve, now!"

Eve moved to his head and…

Slap!

…let me correct my words. They're toying Scar.

Suddenly Ciel lifted me up to fly. "What's the plan?" I asked him.

"Just grip your blade. I'll throw you to him and you just have to stab him. Got it?" he explained.

What.

"You can borrow my blade!" I gave my blade to him.

"No. He may look strong, but he's not. Trust me," he smirked. "He's alone, so it's time for playing around".

"I trust you," I replied. Just look at Eve and Add. She can slap him easily. If those two were serious, I think he's already dead by now.

"That's enough!" he shouted with anger. He howled and dark sphere appeared above him. The sphere pulled us (well, I'm safe because Ciel wants to throw me from far away) and after around 5 seconds, the sphere exploded.

"What's the point?" I asked.

"I don't know. He has a big body, but not his brain," Ciel chuckled.

I don't know how I should feel to find someone stupider than me. Happy?

He swung his sword to those three and, trust me, he's slow. "Grip your blade," Ciel said as he grabbed me with his hands.

Am I that small? Wow.

I gripped my blade and he threw me to Scar's heart—if his heart location is the same as human.

Stab!

He screamed in pain before he died.

Well that was easy.

"Let's keep going!" Lu shouted.

* * *

I don't know why, but I feel a killing aura in here. In front of me is a place surrounded by blue pillars and I think someone's waiting inside.

"I'm sure he's here," Lu said.

I stepped in, but then…

Thud!

…I turned around. For some reason they can't pass.

"There's a barrier?!" Lu punched the invisible wall—which is the barrier.

Add used one of his nasod dynamos to analyze the wall. "I think this barrier is made by him, so we need to kill him somehow".

"But he's inside," Lu crossed her arms.

Well, I have a plan, but I'm sure they're against this.

"I'll go alone," I smiled.

"What?!"

* * *

 _I'm sorry I didn't mean to bully Scar. It's just he's so easy to kill in game, like, he's slow and all those moves that can be read easily, so I can't imagine him being strong or something like that. I'm so sorry XD_

 _Thanks for reading!_

 ** _Yeelimso_**

 _Ra: ...I thought Noah and Spica were in your place to read books. And for Ara, I'll tell her later._

 _Ciel: I'm dating someone I don't like for fun! Why do you ask?_

 _Lu: Ciel loves to play around with girls~_

 _Eve: You didn't seem disturbed by that._

 _Add: Jealous? How? And why?_

 _Eve: *sighs* Master, you're helpless._

 _Raven: W-What do you mean by come get me?!_

 _Eve: I'll protect you!_

 _Ra: You can't protect him from our reader._

 _Eve: What?! Why?!_

 _Ra: Because our author said so._

 _Raven: ...I'll pick Ara then._

 _Eve & Lu: *sighs*_

 _Lu: It's too obvious..._

 _Eve: Yeah..._

 ** _VeteranNeko_**

 _Eve: Such weird body_ —

 _Add: *chuckles* You're my new experiment!_

 _Ra: Add, you can't do that to our reader._

 _Add: Tch._

 _Lu: So we can't cheer him anymore? *dieded*_

 _Ciel: I'll follow you, Lu! *diededed*_

 _Ra: *resurrects Ciel* Don't die. Answer his question._

 _Ciel: What? Oh, I lied for fun_ — _and I agree. Probably she likes Add. Love, to be exact._

 _Raven: You hear that? She's with you because you're handsome or something like that._

 _Ciel: Of course! I'm attractive!_

 _Ra: *sighs*_

 _Eve: *glares* Now drink your pills!_

 _Ra: Don't scare our reader._


	23. Chapter 23

_I stepped in, but then…_

 _Thud!_

 _…I turned around. For some reason they can't pass._

 _"There's a barrier?!" Lu punched the invisible wall—which is the barrier._

 _Add used one of his nasod dynamos to analyze the wall. "I think this barrier is made by him, so we need to kill him somehow"._

 _"But he's inside," Lu crossed her arms._

 _Well, I have a plan, but I'm sure they're against this._

 _"I'll go alone," I smiled._

 _"What?!"_

* * *

"Ravie, no! You're gonna die!" Lu hit the wall repeatedly, even though we know it's not going to break.

"Well, yeah, but we can't just stay here doing nothing," I replied. I mean, if I can do something, at least they can survive, right?

"I know!" Tears rolled down from Lu's eyes. "I know, but I don't want you to die!"

"If there's something that I can do, then let me do it," I looked at her eyes. "Please?"

They turned to silence. Am I really going to die if I went there? Can I survive somehow?

Eve nodded. "Sure," she smiled.

"You're finally going to die. I can't wait," Add chuckled.

Really.

"I'll kill you in the afterworld if you failed," Ciel threatened.

What? How?

Lu wiped her tears. "Just don't make our hard work becomes useless! You got that?!"

I nodded. "Thanks," I smiled.

Oh, I just remembered.

* * *

 _I went to medical room. "Noah?" I opened the door._

 _She looked away from her book. "You're here again?"_

 _"It's too quiet, so I just want to see you," I said. Good thing she's still here._

 _"Who's this woman?!" Karis asked in annoyed tone._

 _"Shut up, Karis! She's a teacher!" Lu shouted._

 _And those two are arguing again._

 _Noah walked toward me. "How does it feel surrounded by 2 beautiful demons?"_

 _"I feel safe," I answered. She doesn't seem satisfied with my answer. "Does that answer your question?"_

 _She sighed. "You're helpless"._

 _What._

 _"By the way, did you see Chung today?" I asked._

 _She shook her head. "No. Why?"_

 _"I think he disappeared," I sighed._

 _"Everything will be fine. Trust me," she smiled._

 _I narrowed my eyes at her. "You didn't sound so sure"._

 _"Oh, I have something for you," she said as she walked to her desk and took a paper. "Here!"_

* * *

I walked toward Eve. "Eve, please give this to sis and bro," I gave the paper that I already fold before we came here.

"Okay," she nodded.

"You're giving that to your sister and brother?" Lu sighed. "You're so helpless".

What.

I think I should say what I want to say since Lu said I'll die here or something. "It's been a week, but you guys made the best moment in my life. Thanks!"

I turned around. I guess I'll just go.

"Raven!"

I looked around and suddenly Eve hugged me. "Promise me you'll end everything here," she said with trembling voice. Is she crying? I mean, nasod can cry?

"I-I can't promise you that," I replied. Why does she expect something that much from me?

"What do you expect, Eve? He can't do anything!" Lu grinned.

I feel like I'm going to die right here, right now. Why does that kind of words hurt when someone else said it?

Eve kissed my cheek and I can feel my face getting hotter. Why did she do that?! "Good luck," she smiled.

"O-Okay. Thanks!" I smiled. "Oh, one more thing. I'm sorry if I broke the blade, Add!" I shouted as I went deeper to this place.

"I'll kill you after Ciel kills you, you bastard!"

* * *

As I go deeper, everything became darker and it's pitch black now. This place is familiar. I'm sure I've been here before. Anyway, I walked around for about 5 minutes and nothing happened.

"Ravey!"

Sis?!

I turned to the voice and, nope, it's Eun.

"You finally come by yourself, Rave!"

Ran appeared beside Eun. I waved my hand. "Long time no see, Ran".

Oh, right, his hands gone because of Add.

Wait, what?

Does that mean bro will lose both of his hands when this is over?

I looked at Eun. "Hey, Eun! Don't tell me you want this blade too!"

She laughed. "Of course I want that blade!"

Really.

I don't know whether Eun is controlled or not. I don't really know her. I can't tell.

I unsheathed my blade. "Do we have to fight? Can I meet him right now?"

Eun summoned sis' spear. "Give us that blade".

"What are you guys after? Seriously," I gripped my blade. "It might be my imagination, but you guys really want to kill me before I got this blade".

"Yes," Ran chuckled, "because only you can enter this place without him summoning you!"

"Does that mean I'm VIP? Why, thank you," I smiled.

Eun disappeared from my sight. Before I can react, she appeared in front of me. "Die, little brother".

She swung her spear and I managed to parry that, just to make her weapon disappeared. I can't kill these two, so what should I do?

I can hear a voice behind me. I turned around and dodged Ran's favorite giant claw. This is not fair! I'm not experienced in battle! So why do I have to fight 2 persons at the same time?!

"Gotcha," Ran summoned magic circle on the ground and lifted me up.

Wait, I remember something like this.

Dark wave came from the ground and hit me. It hurts! I wish I could dodge that! And I don't know how to land on a ground safely!

F-ck it.

Thud!

"I've waited so long to do that!" Ran laughed.

Well, yeah, he waited for 4 days? I don't know.

I grabbed my blade and stood up. "I don't understand! Why do you want to kill your brother that much?!" I shouted. I remember him calling me 'brother'.

His eyes widened. "You're still standing?!"

What.

I tilted my head. "Of course. Why?"

"You never fail to impress me," he smirked.

Whaaat.

It's just like getting shot by Chung. Probably I'm used to it.

Suddenly Eun stabbed from front. Since when she's here?! I tried to dodge, but it pierced my arm. That's better, I guess.

"Sis! Are you going to kill me?!" I shouted. I'm hoping sis or bro would hear me and something's going to change.

"She can't hear you, boy," Eun smirked.

Okay then.

Ran summoned his giant claw again. I dodged it and Eun is already waiting for me. I think she knows what I'm going to do. She swung her spear, so I just parried her attack. She summoned black spear to attack me. I slash it and dark spheres came from the other side.

I don't know since when she moved there. Well, whatever. I'll get hit anyway.

* * *

I need to make them unconscious somehow. If only I could do Lu's trick.

Oh, right.

Ran tried to attack me several times by summoning giant claws, but it's slow, so I can dodge it ifEunwasnotbotheringmeforLadyEl'ssake.

This is like getting bullied in school. I've got my injuries collection again.

I can hear footsteps behind me, so I'll just move away when it got near. Eun passed me.

Oh! This is perfect!

I use my sheath to hit her nape.

Thud!

Okay, she's unconscious.

Ran flew to me. I gripped my blade because I don't know what he's going to do. He summoned his giant claw and I just slashed it. I'm getting tired of this. Before he landed on the ground, I use my sheath again.

Thud!

He knows I can't fly, so why he didn't do it?

Suddenly everything becomes clearer. In front of me is a white-haired man with horns and a tail. He got red eyes, and of course, he's taller than me. I think he's as tall as Add.

Why are most of the demons white-haired? Don't tell me Eve and Add are actually a demon.

"I've been waiting for you, Raven," he smiled.

That's a good voice he got there. If he came to my school, I'm sure every girl will move on after seeing Ciel's true nature.

"You know my name. That's not fair," I replied. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sult, the demon god. Nice to meet you," he introduced himself.

I want to run. He seems nice from the outside, but I sense something really bad behind that.

"What do you want from me?" I asked. I really want to know the answer.

"I want you to join me," he answered.

What.

"Let's recreate the world!" he smiled. "For example..."

He blinked to behind me. "We can create a world without magic".

World without magic? I really want that. "Really?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "And then we'll rule that world! Imagine how people will suffer without magic!"

Whoa! That sounds cool! I really want to see people suffering because they can't use magic and I'll laugh at them until I died because of laughter!

"Sorry. I'll pass," I smiled.

He blinked to front of me. "Why?"

This is not good. I'll get killed in a second.

"One of my friends really needs magic," I explained. In case you're wondering, it's Eve. She lives because of Add's magical power, right? If there's no magic, that means she disappeared.

"Is that so?" he disappeared. I don't know where he is. I just can hear him somehow.

I gripped my blade. Where's he?

I can hear something's moving. I turned around and slashed him. He disappeared. I'm just guessing, but he must be somewhere around me. I squatted and he almost kicks me. Almost.

"I've never know you're this difficult to deal with," he smirked.

"Is that compliment?" I asked. All I do is dodging. Really.

"I guess I can't go easy on you," he flew and showed his evil grin. I noticed a magic circle on my spot. I jumped away from there. Countless slash above that magic circle can be seen.

Oh my Lady El that's dangerous.

Another magic circle was made on my spot. I jumped away and ran. What should I do? I can't run all day!

Maybe I should try to slash that magic circle.

A magic circle appeared on my spot and I slashed it with my blade.

Yeah, it disappeared.

Numerous chains came out from the ground. I slashed them one by one while dodging dark spheres he threw at me.

As I dodge the spheres, he blinked to me and kicked me. I moved away and, oh, it's a trap. I stepped on the magic circle and I can't move when it activated.

I just scream in pain while he shot dark spheres at me.

Help.

I coughed blood. He summoned something. I turned around and I see nothing, so I decided to move away while I still can move.

Stab!

Just now giant spear fell and almost stab me.

Phew.

"Give up, human," he smirked. He charged a spell with his hand and threw at me.

Good thing I still have my blade to slash that thing.

"You can't win," he summoned numerous swords around me. "Any last words?" he asked as he created magic circle on my spot. I can't move my leg, so does that mean I'm going to die here?

Oh, I still can move my hand—as long as I don't touch the magic circle.

I think I can handle this—with Add's plan that I usually heard from my sis. "Nice to meet you too, slut," I smirked as I slash the magic circle with my blade.

Yay! It disappeared!

He's angry. "Die!" he released his swords to attack me. He didn't notice I broke the magic circle because of anger? Or because I misspelled his name? Just as planned!

I dashed forward and slashed swords in front of me. I lowered my head so I didn't get sliced by his sword.

I'm alive? Wow.

"Don't push your luck!" he summoned dark waves around me. I don't know how it works, but this blade made them disappear.

"I see you can no longer move around, but that blade..." he sighed.

Well, he's right. I survived for this long because of this blade. My vision is getting blurry. Is this because of blood loss? I don't know.

No matter how hard he tried, this over-powered blade will break all his attacks and spells. "How can you know where I'm going to attack?!" he glared at me.

What.

"I have to know where the bullies would attack me. I'm used to it, I guess?" I looked at him. He doesn't seem happy. "I can't answer your question. Sorry".

He doesn't respond. Is he preparing some attack?

Anyway, those bullies really helped me in this case. I admit it.

I can hear something. I turned around and slashed something.

Wait, he blinked to front of me!

Stab!

This is it. I'm going to die.

He coughed blood.

And he's going to die as well. Finally I can stab him. Right in his heart. I sliced him almost in half (because I decided to slice him downward and I can't slash his head). Unfortunately I got stabbed by a sword in my stomach, so I don't think I can survive this. I can't even move anymore.

He screamed in pain. Dark vortex appeared between us and it pulled me. I feel like I'm skinned alive—or it actually happened, I don't know. For some reason I can't feel pain anymore. Is this what it feels like when you're about to die?

I still remember when sis took me to fly with her to school by force. I got bullied and I got locked up in a locker, but Add helped me. Then, when I came home, Eve is there, looking at me with emotionless face, but I think she has feelings now. She protected me that night—and it was the first time I feel like I'm having someone important beside my siblings.

The next day, I met Lu. She taught me how to have fun. It's been a long time since I had fun. She met Add (because we can't open his locker) and they were like killer couple, but it was _the_ first time I feel really safe.

That day when Noah took care of me for the entire day at school. I'm happy that actually one teacher is worried about me. I remember a novel that Spica lent to me. I still don't understand why such story existed. There's even "best seller" on its cover.

Next morning, I met Karis. I don't really know why she really likes me, but I'm glad I met her. Well, she's obsessed or something, but knowing someone that really care for me makes me happy.

I still remember that day—when sis decided to protect me. I don't know what happened to her since then, but I'm sure she got so much trouble because of me. And then Chung said that he really don't want any of those bullies to happen. Well, he got the same problem as sis. After that, Edan suddenly wanted to teach me some sword-skill when I went to medical room just to see Noah. It really useful, I mean, look, I survived all that.

Last night, sis and Ciel are dating, even though they lied to each other. I just hope Ciel would take care of sis.

Lastly, Karis hold all those demons there. Is she okay? I left everyone outside this place. What are they doing right now? Is Lu still trying to break the barrier? And why did Eve kiss my cheek all of a sudden? What was that for? I won't know the reason, but I'm happy.

I smiled while I thinking about all that.

…This is not fair…

I just want to spend my time with them a little longer.

I—

* * *

 _I can't make a good battle I'M SO SORRY ; w ;_

 _Anyway, I read Elsword's quest stories, and in the last chapter, Lu mentioned about Sult_ _—the demon god. I don't know what Sult is like, so I just imagine him (or her. I don't know XD) as a demon in human form. But, seriously, I thought his name was Slut when I first read it :D_

 _Thanks for reading!_

 ** _Yeelimso_**

 _Ra: Our author gave permission to your dog to eat them._

 _Noah & Spica: HELP!_

 _Raven: I thought you two were in that world._

 _Ra: They went away. For the sake of books._

 _Eve: What do you mean by taking my core?!_

 _Add: I'll kill you if you did that._

 _Ra: Add, you can't kill our reader._

 _Add: I don't care. I will._

 _Ra: And looks like everyone is—_

 _Lu: I'm pissed! Why did he choose Ara?!_

 _Eve: I agree._

 _Ra: hm.._

 ** _VeteranNeko_**

 _Ra: Our author gave you permission to pet Eve and Lu._

 _Eve: What do you mean by 'and'?_

 _Lu: Oh, oh! Pet me! Pet me! Nyan~_

 _Eve: N-Nyan~_

 _Ciel: HE CAN'T PET LU! SHE'S JUST TOO CUTE_ _—_

 _Add: *shocks Ciel* It's our author's order. You, shut up._

 _Ciel: *cries in the corner*_

 _Raven: Can you pet yourself? I mean, look at your name, reader_ _—_

 _Add: Shut up and die._

 _Raven: But_ _—_

 _Ra: You three just watch from the distance._

 _Eve: *takes out pills* Take it, nyan~_


	24. Chapter 24

_Lastly, Karis hold all those demons there. Is she okay? I left everyone outside this place. What are they doing right now? Is Lu still trying to break the barrier? And why did Eve kiss my cheek all of a sudden? What was that for? I won't know the reason, but I'm happy._

 _I smiled while I thinking about all that._

 _…This is not fair…_

 _I just want to spend my time with them a little longer._

 _I—_

* * *

"Oh, one more thing. I'm sorry if I broke the blade, Add!" Raven shouted as he went deeper to that place.

"I'll kill you after Ciel kills you, you bastard!" Add yelled.

We saw him getting farther, until we can't see him anymore.

Lu and I attack the barrier immediately. "Looks like we're thinking the same thing, Eve!" Lu smiled at me. "Let us through!" she shouted.

Add sighed. "It's no use".

She clenched her fist. "I know! I just—"

"Let's just trust him," I said to her.

Lu sighed as she summoned a chair to sit. Ciel quickly served tea for her.

"He's not fine! I can feel 'his' magical power!" Lu yelled. "This is the first time I feel so powerless! I hate this!"

"Calm down," Ciel patted Lu's head.

"Add".

We turned around. It's white-long-haired woman. She smiled gently at Add.

Add narrowed his eyes at her. "Don't try mimicking my mother".

She's his mother? She looks young.

"What are you saying, Add? I'm your mother," she moved closer to Add. She's about to placed her hand on his cheek, but he slapped her hand.

"What do you want, demon?"

Her eyes widened. She stared at Add in disbelief.

"W-What if she's actually your mother?" Lu startled.

"Y-Yeah, she's right. You can't say that to your mother," I agreed with Lu.

Tears came out from his mother's eyes. "Add! How could you?!"

"Oh, it's actually you," Add smiled. "I'm sorry, mom".

My system is telling me that he's lying.

…Why?

His mother wiped her tears. "You have so much trouble, Add," she hugged him.

Her mom creates a magic circle on her hand while hugging Add. He teleported to behind her and hit her nape.

Thud!

She's unconscious. "A-Add, she's REALLY your mom," Lu stared at his mother.

"Demon controlled her," Add sighed.

"But you can't just hit her like that," I said to him.

He raised his one eyebrow. "Why?"

He doesn't understand something related to feelings. This is difficult.

"How did you know she was controlled?" Lu asked.

"My mom never calls me Add," he answered.

I wonder what his mom called him. Is she using a nickname for him?

* * *

It's been a long time since Raven is inside. What happened to him?

Boom!

We quickly looked inside. I moved forward. I don't care if this barrier would stop me! I'm going inside!

...Oh?

"The barrier's gone," I informed.

Lu stood up as she made her chair disappear. "We're going!"

We went inside. We found a place where blood is splattered everywhere. They don't like the smell. There are Ara and Aren lying on the ground. I analyzed the blood. It's Raven's and someone else's blood. Must be 'his' blood.

I feel like my system would shut down when I look at something familiar on the ground.

It's Raven's blade.

Where's he? I looked everywhere, but I can't find him. My radar didn't detect anything.

Add picked up the blade. "He died".

What...?

I kneeled down and stared at the ground. He's dead? No... no, no, no!

"RAVEN, NOOO!" I screamed. I can feel tears in my eyes.

Not long after that, the remaining demons are here. No! I don't want any more fight for now!

Lu sighed. "Your god is dead!" she shouted.

I wiped my tears. I looked at her. She's looking at the demons. She flew higher so everyone can see her. "I—Luciela R. Sourcream—will be your queen!"

Every demon is looking at her. They're not happy and some of them are confused.

"I know you're still alive!" one of the demons cheered.

"You're better than him! Go, Lu!" other demons cheered.

And finally every demon is happy.

I don't know why she did this. I'll ask her later.

Suddenly Lu's body is glowing. It's so bright. I covered my eyes with my hand until the light faded away.

Lu grew up. She became a beautiful woman and for some reason she still have her cuteness. "My power is back!" Lu shouted happily. Her voice is no longer like a child.

Ciel just stared at her. Is he amazed?

"As your queen, I have an order for you," Lu looked at the demons one by one. "We're going to help humans and be their friend as an apology for all the trouble we caused!"

For some reason, the demons didn't reject that. They seem happy with it.

Lu landed on the ground. She looked at Ciel. "You can't take your eyes off me, can you?"

Ciel blushed. "W-Well..."

Lu laughed. "Good servant!" she patted Ciel's head.

Well, her personality didn't change. She still acts like a kid.

"Karis is not here, so how do we get back?" I asked.

Lu chuckled. "You can leave that to me!" she shouted as she summoned a portal below.

* * *

We're back in front of the girls' restroom. "I think it's already a new day," I looked at the sky. Yeah, it's early morning. "I'll go home for now," I said to them.

"I can go home later," Add responded.

"Hey, Add, let's play before class!" Lu shouted happily.

Add sighed. "Whatever".

I think they'll be fine. I flew and went home quickly.

* * *

"Welcome home~" Aren greeted me.

I looked at his arm. He lost his hands. "Aren, your hands..."

"Oh, this?" he looked at his own arms. "I don't know what happened. It's just gone".

Actually it's Add fault, but I can't say that, right?

"Evie!" Ara came from her room.

"Ara—"

She ran to me and grabbed my shoulder. "Where's Ravey?!"

I lowered my head. "Raven... he..."

"Is he alright?! What happened to him?!" Ara asked with teary eyes.

"He's... no longer here..." I murmured.

"RAVEY!" Ara cried. Aren is trying his best to not cry, but he cries anyway.

"I-I'm sorry. I should be the one to protect him, I—"

"Don't apologize, Evie," she sobbed. "He did something stupid again, right?"

I took the paper that Raven gave me from my pocket. "Aren, Ara, Raven wants to give something for you two".

They wiped their tears. I gave the paper to Ara. She opened the paper.

It's his last math exam. He got D this time.

There's a piece of paper inside his exam paper.

 _Hey, bro, sis! If you were reading this, that means I'm dead by now. I'm sorry!_

 _Anyway, I want to apologize for this. You two always tried your best to teach me, but I just can't get a better score in math. Eve taught me a night before the exam, but I just can't understand anything. This is too difficult for me. So, yeah, this is the best score I've got. I'm sorry I can't get an A like you want._

 _I'm no longer here, so I'm sure you two will have a better life without me. You don't have to do everything for me anymore. Thanks for everything!_

 _Bro, please make a better egg bread. I can't cook, but I'm sure your girlfriend would like to try the best egg bread in the world!_

 _Sis, you can have a happy life at school now. I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused at school. I don't know why you lied to Ciel, but you better get a happy life in school!_

 _Take care, okay?_

 _-Raven_

 _*sorry my handwriting just didn't get any better_

"Raven, you idiot! We don't need scores! We need you!" Ara cried.

"I'll show you that I'll make the best egg bread, Rave, even if I didn't have a girlfriend," Aren sobbed. I wonder why he cries. Is it because of Raven's words or because he doesn't have a girlfriend?

I'm just standing here. I don't know what to say.

"W-We're sorry, Evie," Ara wiped her tears.

"No worries," I smiled. "It's almost class. Don't you want to meet Ciel?"

She shook her head. "No. I want to meet someone else," she smiled back.

Who? Could it be...?

* * *

"We're off!" Ara and I waved our hand.

"Good luck in school!" Aren waved his arm.

We went to school. It's crowded like it used to. It's just...

"...too peaceful," Ara murmured.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"I need to find him!" she flew quickly. I followed her and we stopped in corridor. I hide behind a locker. "Aidi!"

Add turned around and faced Ara. "What?"

She moved closer to him. "You're fine!"

Add just looked at her. "We failed to protect your brother".

Add, why did you say that? She's trying her best to not cry all along the way to school!

"H-He..." Ara's voice trembled. "He did something stupid, right?"

"Yes," Add sighed.

"Aidi, you—" she looked at him with teary eyes, "—you didn't fail. He's just being stupid like always".

And suddenly she hugged him and cried. "Why does everything turned this way?!"

"Don't question me," he stared at her, "and don't hug me. Ciel will get mad—"

"Shut up!" she glared at him. "I love you, stupid Aidi! Why you didn't get jealous?!"

She finally told him. I'm glad.

He glared back at her. "What the hell are you talking about?!"

"I'm dating him so you would get jealous! But you didn't!" she hit his chest several times with her right hand. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

He grabbed her right hand. "Stupid Aidi!" she hit him with her left hand, but he grabbed her left hand.

"Calm down, woman," he sighed. "I'm still researching about jealousy and you're dating with him. What do you expect?"

"Do you love me?" she asked with tears in her eyes. She's still crying?

He tilted his head. "Define love".

She sighed. "You'll know it soon," she smiled.

He let go of her hands and wiped her tears.

Master, you can't do that with that emotionless face!

Ara's face turned red. "You're sweet, Aidi!"

He startled. "You licked me?!"

"No!"

It's nice to see them like that. I guess I'll leave them alone.

"Ah, youth~"

Lu peeped at them. She squatted beside me.

"Let's leave them alone. They already solved their problem," I whispered to her.

She nodded. "Ciel's on the restroom. Let's find Chung then," she whispered.

We went away from them. "What happened to Karis?" I asked her.

She lowered her head. "She's with Ravie now".

She's dead?

"I see," I murmured. A lot of things happened in a short time. "Oh, there they are," I pointed Chung.

We walked toward him. "Hey!" Lu greeted him.

Every boy glared at him. Chung startled. "H-Hey, come on, don't do that. Everyone will hate me".

Lu laughed. "Revenge, boy~"

That's cruel.

He looked at us. "Where's Raven? Is he…?"

"He'll be a grim reaper to take your life soon," Lu smiled.

"I-I see," he lowered his head.

"Hey! Where's your friends named Elsword and Aisha? Are they already dating?!" Lu asked with sparkling eyes.

"Not so loud!" Chung yelled. "Y-Yeah, they're dating now".

"Youth~" Lu giggled. "So you're alone now?"

"Please don't say that. That makes me sad," Chung sighed.

"Well, good luck on your love life, Chung!" Lu smiled as she waved her hand and went.

"See you later," I said as I went away. I think I'll visit Noah and Spica.

I went to medical room. Noah, Spica, and Edan are here. Good timing.

"He's dead, isn't he?" Edan asked bluntly.

Spica hit Edan's hand. "Ignore him. He's just joking".

"But it's the truth," I replied. They turned to silence.

Noah sighed. "It's time to read a dictionary, then".

What does she mean?

"Don't worry, Noah. Our school will get new books next week," Spica smiled.

I don't understand any of this. "I'll take my leave then," I stepped outside.

I think that's all Raven's friends. What should I do now?

The bell rang and everyone went to their class. "Hey, Eve!" Lu flew to me. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. Probably I'll help Aren since he lost both his hands," I answered. Yeah, I need to help him.

She nodded. "I'm going back to that world for a while. I need to tell those demons what to do!"

"For some reason I feel like the second war is coming," I teased her.

"Hey!" she hits my hand.

"Hey, how can those demons trust you easily?" I asked her.

She cackled. "Are you curious?"

I nodded. "Can you tell me?"

"Well, I was their queen before 'he' made such plan to recreate world," she explained. "I against that, so right at that time he kicked me from that world and I'm not their queen anymore, but I'm back!" she smiled. "Anyway, see you soon!" she waved her hand as she summoned a portal behind her and went inside.

I'll help Aren then.

* * *

School is almost over. I'm going back to school because Add told me to when I was helping Aren. I wonder why.

When school is over, Add is the first one to exit the class. "Give this to Aren," he said as he summoned something from one of his nasod dynamos.

It's a pair of robotic human-like hands.

"Add, I want to go back home," I said to him. I can't stay at my current home. Raven is no longer here and I don't have anything to do there since I've been told to take care of him.

"Fine," he nodded.

"I'll give this to him first," I smiled. He sure feels responsible for making Aren lost his hands.

* * *

I went home and I gave the hands to Aren. "He made this on the right size! That's amazing!" he looked at his new hands. "Tell him I said thanks a lot!"

"Sure," I nodded.

"I'm home~"

Ara looked at me. "Evie!"

She's here? Good.

"Ara, Aren, I want to tell you something," I looked at them. "I'm going back to my home".

Ara looked a little bit sad, but then she smiled. "You can always come here anytime, Evie!"

"You're always welcome here. Consider it as a second home," Aren grinned.

"Thank you," I smiled.

Second home, huh?

"I'm off," I waved my hand to them.

* * *

I've never talk with Add's mother before, so this would be awkward.

I went home. I opened the door.

"Acchi! Are you sure you're alright?!"

"Yes, mom! Stop asking!"

What a nice relationship between a mother and a son. By the way, did she just call him Acchi?

His mother looked at me. "You must be Eve! Welcome home!" she greeted me with a hug.

I don't know how to feel about this. "I-I'm home".

"Acchi! Eve is home!" she shouted.

Add didn't say anything.

"Did something happen? He got cuts on his arms and cheeks," she asked worriedly.

"Yeah, but it's alright now," I smiled.

She gave a sigh of relief. "He's on the second floor. Just go there," she patted my head.

"O-Okay," I nodded. I went to the second floor. There's only one door, so I opened it.

It's his bedroom, but where's he? "Add?"

"What?"

Oh, he's taking a shower.

I waited for a minute and he's done already. "Is there something I can do here?" I asked him.

"Nothing much. Maybe you can help mom," he answered.

"Add, I need to tell you something".

He looked at me. "This object called 'love' stopped updating since Raven died. It's not completed yet".

He chuckled. "No problem. Tell me the description of love".

I searched for love in my system. "Love is when you really like someone or something".

He looked confused. "I don't understand, but I think I get the point".

That's good to hear.

"I'll tell mom," he climbed down the stair.

"Add, wait! You can't say that bluntly!" I quickly followed him.

He went to the kitchen. "Are you hungry? Please wait. I'm still cooking," his mother smiled at him.

"No. I just want to tell you that I love you, mom," he looked at his mother.

She left her cooking and hugged him tightly. "I love you too, Acchi!"

That's too blunt.

She released her hug. "Can you help me with some things here?"

"Fine," he sighed.

Well, things are better now. Humans and demons will be friends soon. I wish Raven were here to enjoy this moment too.

I quickly shook my head. What am I saying? He doesn't belong here—in this world of magic. I'm sure he's in a better place now.

Just rest, Raven.

* * *

 _And that's the end of the story. Thank you so much for reading this story! And also thank you so much for the reviews! Those are the reason I kept updating the story XD_

 ** _Yeelimso_**

 _Eve: Blame Add for everything._

 _Add: Why me?!_

 _Ara: Why not?_

 _Ra: You can't tease everyone now, but feel free to tease the rest of them._

 _Noah: Help! I'm being chased by this dog!_

 _Spica: Help!_

 _Lu: Go doggie! Go!_

 _Ra: ...Our author trusts those two to you._

 ** _Syamsul528_**

 _Ra: Sadly Raven can't take it._

 _Lu: Oh, oh! Let me try it!_

 _Noah: What is this manual?! This is so... cool!_

 _Spica: Our library accepts manual!_

 _Ciel: Lu, you grew up. Does that costume suits you?_

 _Lu: I-I don't know. Maybe?_

 _Ra: By the way, thank you for the gifts._

 _Lu: *wears new costume* How do I look?!_

 _Ciel: Not good._

* * *

 _Below is something for those who are bored. You can close the tab now._

 _Oh, I'll resurrect Raven and Karis for this nonsense._

 _Just so you know, I didn't make this quiz (or whatever it called), but I forgot where did I get this._

OC Number Replacement Meme

RULES::

1) Pick 10 characters in any order  
2) Don't change the questions  
3) Please don't look at the questions while picking characters, it's more fun if you don't!  
4) Tag 2-5 people to do the meme (if you want)  
5) Have fun!

PICK TEN CHARACTERS::  
1\. Eve  
2\. Chung  
3\. Add  
4\. Lu  
5\. Raven  
6\. Spica  
7\. Karis  
8\. Ciel  
9\. Noah  
10\. Ara

1\. First comes first, who are you, your age, and add an interesting hobby!  
Ra: …Our author doesn't want to answer this question, so I'm here just to tell you that

2\. [4] What do you regret the most?  
Lu: I regret for letting Ravie went!  
Raven: But—  
Lu: No buts!

3\. Do you have a fetish [2]? And does [5] fill it?  
Chung: Um…  
Raven: He's a gay  
Chung: What the hell, Rave?! I'm not! And go back to afterworld!  
Raven: Oh, yeah, you're a gay! I'm glad I died!

4\. [10] becomes Emo! What was the cause and who will be the most concerned, [7], [1] or [9]  
Ara: Ha! Probably Add will love me more!  
Eve: Actually, I don't think that's the case  
Karis: I don't care. I'm with little Raven in the afterworld!  
Noah: As long as you don't disturb the others while in class, it's fine

5\. [8] Loses his/her keys to his/her house. [6] Invites [8] to stay over at his/her house. What happens next?  
Ciel: No thanks. I know what you're thinking  
Spica: *slams book to the ground* Dammit!  
Ciel: (What? It's a lie. I know nothing)

6\. Who would win a fight, [5] or [3]?  
Add: *laughs externally*  
Raven: THIS QUESTION IS TOO CRUEL

7\. A party was held at [2]'s house! [10] gets drunk and [2] notices. Does [2] do anything?  
Chung: …Rave, your sis  
Raven: Let her drunk  
Ara: *hugs Add* Aidi~  
Add: *stops Ara with nasod dynamos*

8\. Does [4] want a child? Yes or no? If yes, a boy or a girl and how many?  
Lu: Oh! Ciel, let's make one!  
Ciel: WHAT THE F-CK?!  
Lu: I'll make sure our first one is a girl!

9\. [5] falls asleep on [1]'s couch. What's [1]'s reaction and does he/she do anything about it?  
Eve: *blushes* A-Add, help! My system overheats!  
Add: What? He's just sleeping

10\. [9] is dreaming a lot about [8]. [9] confesses that [8] has been on his/her mind and explains the dream. How does it go?  
Ciel: So what?  
Noah: I don't know. The question told me to tell you about it  
Ciel: k

11\. Who would [6] prefer to go out with, [10] or [7]?  
Spica: I don't know this demon girl, so I'll pick Ara  
Karis: Human…!  
Ara: Oh, let's be friends, Spica!

12\. Whoever [6] picked, [6] has married! How does [3] react?  
Add: I don't know her and I don't care  
Spica: *sighs* Student these days. I'm the librarian at your school!  
Add: Whatever

13\. [4] Turns out to think he/she will never get a good boyfriend/girlfriend. Why does [4] think that and how will [8] react or help?  
Ciel: I know what you always told me. You have me!  
Lu: Ciel…! *hugs Ciel*

14\. Will [2] ever be a good comedian?  
Chung: I don't think so  
Karis: Hey, you! We're not done yet! *chases Chung*  
Chung: *runs away* Help!  
Eve: I think he'll be a good comedian

15\. [5] Suggests "Russian Roulette" for a game do [1] and [10] agree to it?  
Eve & Ara: Of course  
Lu: Are you two trying to follow Ravie?  
Raven: They agreed?!

16\. [7] has a huge embarrassing secret about [6] and tells [2]. [6] knows that [7] told [2]. Does [6] plan to take revenge or ignore it?  
Spica: How does she know?! She'll pay for that!  
Karis: She has a point. How do I know? I don't even know her  
Chung: Why are you two asking me?

17\. [8] plays "7 Minutes In Heaven" with [6], [4] and [5]. [8] goes in with [6]. What goes on with [8] and [6]. Do they kiss, and follow the rules or do more or less?  
Ciel: I refuse  
Spica: What?!  
Raven: What is this game?  
Lu: Well, he can refuse, so let's spin the bottle again!  
Spica: *cries internally*

18\. Someones a parent! [9] what happened? Who's the partner? Tell us!  
Noah: M-My partner?!  
Spica: Is it one of our students?! So the love between a student and a teacher is real?!  
Noah: W-Wait! Who do you think—  
Spica: Your beloved student, Raven, of course  
Raven: I'm glad I died~  
Noah: What the…?

19\. [4] Is forced to sit on [8]'s lap? Does everything stay friendly? Who wanted it, [4] or [8]?  
Lu: It said 'forced', so that means YOU want it, right? *smiles*  
Ciel: Why not?

20\. [1] has slept over at [3]'s house with [9]. [1] decides to pull a prank on [9] and ties him/her up. Why and what's [3]'s reaction when him/her wakes up?  
Add: Are we going to get lots of money by kidnapping her?  
Eve: I think so  
Noah: Is this a prank or not?!  
Add: It was  
Noah: What do you mean by it 'was'?!

21\. [8] gets [2] for a slave for a day. What does [8] make [2] do?  
Ciel: Go kill yourself  
Chung: But—  
Ciel: *glares* Now  
Chung: Rave, I'm coming *suicides*

22\. [4] if there was one person in the world you could live with forever, who would it be? Pick one person from the list and you pick one person who's not on the list (it can be someones OC that isn't yours).  
Lu: I pick Ciel, of course. And I can pick one more person outside the list? Um… I'll pick the demon god then  
Ciel: Lu, that's dangerous!  
Lu: Hey, I want to see what he's like!

23\. Oh no! [6] has gone missing! Turns out [3] had kidnapped him/her. How does [6] react to his/her kidnapper?  
Spica: What the hell?! You kidnap Noah too?!  
Add: Of course. For money  
Noah: You know what's wrong with our students, right?  
Spica: Yeah *sighs*

24\. [4] is dared to take off 5 articles of clothing, which does he/she chose take off? Shoes, glasses, bracelets, earrings, hair accessories and watches don't count either...  
Lu: I'll take off all my clothes! How's that?  
Ciel: Please do  
Ara: Oh my…

25\. [3] is arrested? Why and who comes to save [3] or is he/she left there for the full time?  
Eve: Unfortunately you got under arrest before we could get money *opens handcuffs*  
Add: Luckily you didn't get arrest, even though we worked together  
Eve: Let's kidnap them again  
Add: I have better idea. Let's kidnap Raven. Ara and Aren will pay a lot for that *chuckles*  
Eve: *smiles* That's a good idea

 _See you next time! :D_


End file.
